Surprises
by harvestmooneve
Summary: Ch. 17: Why Can't we Have a Normal Wedding?; Nami waits for Luffy to arrive at their wedding, but he is caught up with trying to find their daughter. Meanwhile, more guests show up at the affair. Of course, Nami won't call the whole thing off. Hopefully, Luffy can get there before she gets too ticked off, though. Also, a quick announcement. LuffyxNami
1. Prologue

**hmfan24:** **I started watching One Piece again after about ten years. Give me pointers within the fandom, please. Thank you.**

 **Edit: I broke up the paragraphs a little bit, so maybe it's easier to read this chapter now. I made a few other minor changes.**

* * *

 **Prolog: Surprises**

Among the Straw Hat Pirates, they typically didn't keep secrets away from each other. After risking life and limb for each other routinely throughout their journies, keeping thoughts under wraps proved difficult. Along with an ever present laid-back atmosphere, the thin walls and close quarters allowed for information to pass freely from one member to the next. Without the prospect of romance or sex among them, the biggest secrets that escaped were what foods disagreed with their stomachs.

If by any chance, rested did arise, everyone would know about it immediately. That would seem like an unwritten rule of the pirate crew. The captain remained an open book for everything on his mind, and such an attitude fomented openness in everyone.

That night, through the walls that separated the boys' and the girls' rooms, sounds piqued suspicion among the shipmates. A particular variety of laughter kept some of the members of the ship awake. For the third night that week, Luffy had snuck away to the girls' room to hang out with Nami for whatever reason. After all the time everyone knew him, no one could read his mind.

Most of the crew probably made the assumption that he had nothing on his mind on a day to day basis. In fact, for all they knew, this was just a new quirk he developed. There was nothing perverse that could be going on between him and Nami. They were close, but Luffy didn't think that way. This was the captain that treated all his shipmates equally and fostered the love and respect that they all hold for each other. Even Despite expressing infatuation towards Robin and Nami, Sanji wouldn't break their code of friendship. However, nothing was written in stone and by the sounds of giggling, that slight suspicion everyone had could be a reality.

During the day, no one had the guts to interrogate Luffy or Nami. Robin would probably have the most information if she didn't spend the early parts of the night elsewhere. By the time she returned to her quarters, they were usually asleep. Perhaps fear hindered their curiosity - fear that something true occurred past the walls of the sleeping quarters. Luffy had reached adulthood, but he wasn't an ordinary man! Chopper mentioned he saw the pair bathe together, so there was room for doubt on whether Luffy was incapable of acting on natural impulses. How did they become so close out of nowhere?

"Nami~," Luffy laughed, vaguely echoing Sanji's sing-song style of saying Nami's name. The medium of the wooden wall muffled the rest of his words.

Someone was going to get hurt. Sanji stirred. Meaning, he was seconds away from kicking down the wall and rescuing Nami from Luffy's newly lecherous grasp. He didn't feel possessive of Nami, but he did feel protective of both of them. The team did discuss whether or not he should intervene and they decided against it. What did they know? Most of the crew hadn't experienced heartbreak. The majority of them were virgins! They were in denial and Sanji had been sulking all week. Even children could develop infatuations, so why could their manchild of a captain somehow resist such a pull? "I think something is going on. No man could take a bath with Nami and be able to resist her," he muttered to himself, but really to anyone who was awake.

Usopp figured something happened between them. The thought alarmed him. Luffy in love meant he had a favorite. Hopefully, their crew didn't break up because of a relationship. Unlike Sanji, he assumed Luffy and Nami's recent behavior to be Nami's fault. Their captain didn't usually express interest in women, and so that change in behavior could only have been triggered by Nami's guile. First hand, he witnessed her cause guys like Brook and Sanji swoon over her. Something seemed different between her and Luffy. It had to be friendship. "Luffy would tell us if something was going on right?"

After sleeping sporadically during the day - and every day, Zoro couldn't sleep between the stirring and snoring and sounds of giggling. "Can you quit it?" he growled at Sanji. "It's none of your business even if something is going on." He knew that wouldn't shut him up. Chopper and Franky and even Brook would probably chime in their opinion. He couldn't give half a shit what took place on the other side of the wall. The chances were pretty unlikely. Zoro himself barely interacted with women outside the crew and their temporary allies. Luffy's reasoning was probably something simple like the beds are more comfortable in the girls' room than in their room. The swordsman realized he was expending way too much energy on rationalizing the situation.

Meanwhile, Luffy lied between Nami's arms. Contrary to Sanji's suspicion, he merely rested there for her warmth and company. They spent nights telling stories and jokes until they fell asleep. What the crew or Luffy may not have realized is that he came there on nights where his thoughts kept him on edge.

Of all the Straw Hat Pirates, Nami seemed the most receptive to his subconscious venting. When he needed someone to cling to, he could come there with a warm welcome. There were places on her body that were warmer than others, but she scolded him last time he sought the space between her breasts. For some reason, it bothered her to the point where she kicked him out for the night. Nami's anatomy felt deliciously irresistible, especially after a bath. He respected her wishes, however.

Their laughter began to dwindle into a long yet comfortable silence. Captain Straw Hat had something at the tip of his mind and only now decided to bring it up. "After I find One Piece, I still want to have adventures," he said under his breath.

Nami lightly laughed, "I can't really imagine you staying in one place."

"You'll come, too? We could see the entire world and build a large fleet of Nakama."

"Where else would I go? " she replied gleefully.

Luffy stretched his arm the grab his hat the lied under the bed. He placed the hat on Nami's tangerine-colored hair. "You could be Pirate Queen," he said with an ingenuous grin.

He didn't understand what that meant, did he? Nami covered her mouth, aghast by his words. He couldn't have known that he implied marriage. The casual mood and platonic theme of their relationship didn't call for it. For the young navigator, this arose an inkling of emotion that started in Arlong Park. She felt a significance in their moments together, but to maintain a clear head and appropriate friendship, denied such significance.

However, face-to-face with the possibility of a different level of intimacy between her and Luffy, her mind became muddled. "Luffy..." she whispered. At this point, even if he clarified himself, it didn't stop her from realizing how their time lately had meant something different than it did before.

At first, the captain looked back to study her expression. He usually couldn't read people that well, but something told him by her suddenly quiet demeanor that he had said the wrong thing. To him, it was only natural that she would continue to travel with him. Or else, he'd just get lost at sea again and again. Aside from the utility, she gave him comfort and intimacy and peace of mind. He loved his entire crew, but the thought of Nami by his side.

"Of course," she smiled with her grip on him tightening. Even if she didn't understand why she said proposed such an idea, it still made her happy. As Luffy wrapped up explaining his plans for tomorrow's destination, Nami traced the definition of his abs and muscles. With a few more jokes and laughter, the tension experienced before melted away. She felt a compulsion for something, however. "Do you want to go up to the crows' nest?" asked Nami.

"Aw, Nami, I wanted to go to sleep," he complained, turning away from her.

She held back a smile and pulled him closer to her body. Resting her face on the side of his neck, the orange haired navigator let out a sigh. Why did she behave like this with him? They were family, and she was using cheap persuasive tactics. The coercive navigator failed to acknowledge that these were, in fact, seduction tactics. This was just diplomacy. She offered more of her warmth. And that's what he wanted, right? "Come on, Luffy. We could fall asleep up there." she tried.

Luffy shook his head. He protested, "No."

A tinge of pain shot through her chest. Why did that response hurt her? Nothing changed between them. She just wanted to go to the crows' nest. Holding him tightly, Nami felt the shock subside. There was still a tense silence, and she took a deep breath. "I think Robin feels uncomfortable when you're in here with me unless we're asleep. Maybe you should leave," she sighed again.

Turning around to face her, he hesitated before muttering, "No."

What? She was irritated at this point. "What do you mean?!" she retorted a little too loudly. His attitude and words presented a tumultuous horizon. He wanted her to stay, yet didn't want to be alone? Maybe sleep honestly did motivate him, and he probably felt more comfortable with her. Knowing this, the tension she had felt subsided. The moment was pure, and whatever compulsion that pulled her to the crows' nest would have to wait. As she fell asleep, she pulled him to her chest. He muffled words into her skin.

By this point, he heard her light snoring. Guilt settled in. While he laid in this position, Luffy realized why such an arrangement wasn't a good idea. Although he was a man of honesty, he felt himself stifling his impulse to say what he felt at that moment. This unique feeling surged within him as he lied between Nami's bosom. His racing thoughts and heart held him awake for one of the first times in his life.

* * *

 **hmfan24: I intended to keep this vague. I want to surprise you guys. I don't like writing Luffy too much out of character, but I also don't want to write him like a child if I decide to do any lemons or limes. Let me know if it's too out of character or any other issues I may have had. Chapters WILL be longer. My average the days is about 4k.**


	2. Surprise Feelings

**hmfan24: I started this chapter the same day I ended the last one. I probably won't finish this until a few weeks from now. XD I don't know why I said this was going to be suspense. I don't think I know how to write that genre.**

 **How come no one told me I was spelling Usopp's name wrong?**

* * *

 ** _Surprise Feelings_**

Weeks had passed since the night Nami asked Luffy to go to the crow's nest. He stopped coming so often and stopped spending the night when he did visit her room. This irked Nami, and when she had a chance to talk about it on a shopping trip, she took it. However, he seemed to be evasive on their trip alone together to the city. Whether it was conscious or not, Nami's patience grew thin. After the time they knew each other, she should have let go of the planned dialogue she wanted with him. Plans and Luffy don't go together. "Luffy, let's go into this shop," she suggested, looking back over her shoulder. He was already inside. A rainbow-striped spinning top caught his eye. The clerk already made sales pitches to persuade the captain to buy the toy, and by the time Nami stepped foot in the door, they finalized the deal with a handshake. In a low, guttural voice, she shouted, "Luffy!"

Before she could get another word out, the store clerk reached for a curious navy blue box in the class display case behind him. With a sly grin, he turned around and pointed with an open palm towards Nami. "I'll throw in this silver necklace with a ruby heart for your wife. Only an additional 1,000 berries. " bargained the clerk in an attempt to mollify Nami's annoyance. She knew all the tactics of cunning, so she saw right through him.

"Wow! That's really shiny," exclaimed Luffy as he reached for the jewelry without inhibition.

Nami didn't wear jewelry, but the necklace was exceptionally beautiful. Silver and red complemented each other wonderfully. Typically, she'd be caught up in peddling stolen jewels and gems that she never stopped to admire them. That's not to say that she wasn't thinking of how much she could get if she resold them. Jewelry would probably get in the way of her adventures. It wasn't practical.

Something did seem amiss with what the clerk said. Something he said had the hairs on the back of her neck at attention. Something he said made her face burn with nondescript reason. Wife. What wife? Her? Never! She should have felt angry, but instead, she felt like her cards were showing in a game of poker. Staring at Luffy, she gripped the bottom of her shirt. The word didn't phase him at all. He must have known what it meant. Why didn't he react with disgust or at least deny it? "What are you talking about? We're not married! Luffy, t-tell him we're not married," demanded Nami. Hypocritical in her own way, Nami failed to question why moments passed before she finally denied such a relationship.

Laughing, Luffy stretched his arm out to gently pull Nami closer. His arm wrapped snugly around her shoulders. "We're not married. We just live together, and sometimes sleep together," he explained. The carefree attitude he usually maintained so well was somewhat interrupted. Maybe he picked up on Nami's vibe. Despite his giant grin, the thought of marriage suddenly shattered something. He didn't know what it shattered, but that's how the word felt. How would a relationship like that factor into their Nakama? And what made someone want to marry another person?

Of course, Luffy didn't notice the stale air that lingered after his boisterous statements.

"I...um...Well," stammered the clerk as he averted eye contact with both of them. He didn't care if he lost the sale at that point.

Nami punched Luffy out of the store. "You're making this situation worse!" she screamed and huffed. Her face and neck were rosebud pink. Sweat at her brow, she marched after Luffy as he tried to run away. "You can't tell people something like that so casually. They'll get the wrong idea!" After he apologized, she was able to regain her composure only slightly. Usually, he wasn't so quick to apologize. Maybe he knew how wrong it actually sounded. Yet, with more thought, she wished he showed some reaction to the clerk's assumptions. Now was probably the wrong time to talk about sleeping in the same bed again.

Luffy kept quiet until they started heading back to the ship. He wanted to discuss their sleeping arrangements as well. However, something became more prevalent in his mind. Once he put his thoughts into words, he couldn't help but blurt them out. "How do you know if you want to marry someone?" asked the captain. The cool breeze of dusk complemented his words in a way that made everything else stand still. To him, the way the setting sun illuminated her cream skin incessantly drew his attention for most of the evening.

This time, Nami was a little too caught up in her surroundings to pay attention to him. The shops were closing soon after all. They had to leave by morning. Luffy had to repeat himself to get her to listen. She jumped a bit, and the swelling of heat and tension returned. Nami then irately questioned, "Why would you ask that? I wouldn't know." Was it too optimistic to hope the ended conversation there? Silence settled in, and she immediately regretted wishing for him not to respond. The way he held in the first thought that came to mind irked her. This contemplative behavior didn't suit him. "Haha," she chortled, "I guess if you want to be by that person's side until the end of time. Even during separation, you'd still trust that you'd reunite." Her initially awkward grin melted into a placid smile as she stared into the distant western horizon.

"I see," he responded with a little more clarity on the situation. Why wouldn't he want to marry his entire crew?

What Nami said closely resembled Nakama, however. Maybe she should give more context before he hilariously proposed to all the Strawhats. "Marriage usually means you love the person. Love like kissing and touching and wanting to make children - not like Nakama," she said with a light blush. Love is difficult to define and it means something different to everyone. Love was especially hard for her to define when it closely resembled her relationship with Luffy. Something kept her from flat out denying that they had something so special. Now was really a bad time to bring up sleeping together again. She missed him whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Pushing his hat down on his head, he grinned. "I see, I see!" beamed Luffy. "Can you marry your Nakama?"

"Yeah, of course, you can. Just give it time and make sure you love her before just jumping into marriage," she nervously laughed. Nothing was actually funny. It wasn't like he actually had someone in mind, but the way she talked about marriage seemed like he was in a relationship.

As they neared the harbor, Luffy lingered behind at a slower pace. He knew of marriage, but like many men and women his age, it was hard to define if that's what he wanted. Equality and morale were important to him. At the same time, he was never one to fight his impulses. All the Strawhats had their vices, and most of them indulged them. Luffy was no exception. However, when it came to violating Nami's personal space, he felt guilty for having such desires. Touching and kissing weren't actions he witnessed very much. He wanted the closeness, and he definitely craved her warmth. Maybe she changed her mind about the places he could touch. He'd have to ask.

Later on, at dinner, Nami was taking a bath once the food was ready. Robin joined her instead of Luffy. That's the way it had been for a while now. Maybe now he could have the rest of the crew chime in their opinions for how he should handle the situation. "Oi," he said through his full mouth. Everyone gave him their attention. "How do you know when you want to marry someone?"

Everyone's minds shattered. Simultaneously, they spit their food out at him. "WHAT?" A long silence fell over them. They repeated, "WHAT?" again.

Chopper was just a little bothered by the whole situation. He erred on the side of caution and wanted to make sure Luffy's impulses didn't lead to anything that would affect the dynamics of the crew. Knowing this, he took a deep breath. It was just a question. He had to clarify carefully in order to avoid further upsetting everyone. "You have to love the person in a romantic way," he smiled.

"Ah, okay. Do you touch and kiss and have kids before or after marriage?"

Everyone cringed again. This wasn't going anywhere. Chopper was beating around the bush, and they all needed to get to the bottom of it. Even Zoro who claimed to be impartial to the situation was at the edge of his seat. Franky, who overall supported the pairing, remained high-strung and wasn't quite sure what this would mean. Usopp's face grew pale with each passing moment, but after the mention of love, his heart sunk. Sanji slammed his hand on the table, but before he could interrogate further, Brook took the metaphorical stage.

"Yohoho!" he sang, "I knew I heard wedding bells. You'd be one lucky man to marry Nami-san."

Sanji couldn't take anymore. Gripping Luffy's collar and lifting him above the ground, he barked, "Do you even know what you're saying, Luffy?" How could he be so casual about this? They spent 2 years without each other, and all of a sudden he was in love? That's not how things work. "This is just one of your impulsive decisions, but you're going to hurt her if you don't stop and think about what you're saying!"

"I love her," he decided aloud. His furrowed brow and tight grin resembled his fighting face.

On the other side of the table, Usopp took a stand. "I don't see how it's his fault. Nami knows more about this sort of subject than Luffy. For all we know, she's been taking advantage of him. He barely knows what love is. I respect her, but she's still a tease," her argued. It was a heated statement because he understood how it put Nami in a bad light. They needed to take that into consideration, though. "Luffy," he started, "I don't think you actually love her. You just want her, right?"

"I want her and I love her," he repeated. It was such a matter of fact response that his words seemed to lack feeling. That may or may not have been the case. Something about his eyes seemed undeniably serious.

As the argument went on, the crew chose sides. Sanji, Chopper, and Franky blamed the prospect on Luffy's caprice. Usopp, Zoro, and (sort of) Brook blamed it on the lure of Nami. Mind you, they still cared for each other... somehow. The topic of who was taking advantage of whom carried on with fervor. Brook, being the only one to truly support the blossoming love. At a certain point, the motive of everyone was clear: They didn't want a romantic relationship among them to tear them apart, yet there they were, duking it out over who's to blame for these feelings that suddenly arose in their captain. All the while, Luffy was tied up in the corner in an attempt to stop these feelings from coming full bloom. That _was_ the best solution, right? Or else he'd keep shouting "I love her" and no one wanted that.

This made for quite the scene when Robin and Nami emerged from the room. Scanning the situation, Nami assumed Luffy told everyone what transpired that day at the shop. Tension built at her temples as she sighed. If she just sat down and ate and pretended like she didn't see anything, maybe they wouldn't approach her and bring her into the mess. However as soon as she sat down across from Robin, all eyes were on her. Her eyes narrowed over towards the boys. "What?" she huffed.

No response.

Robin pointed towards Luffy. "Why is Captain-san tied up? Did he do something wrong?" She received a cacophonic response of yes's and no's.

Nami wondered why Robin had to say anything? Maybe her curiosity got the better of her. She knew what happened earlier on the shopping trip. Her response had been comforting somehow. His words didn't surprise her at all. It led Nami to believe that she knew more than she was letting on. Robin then remotely untied Luffy.

Everyone managed to somehow calm down a little too quickly and quietly. The clinking of plates and slamming of cups to the table indicated that things hadn't exactly calmed down. Before something stupid erupted into a brawl, the navigator retired to her room. Tensions were so high that the crew failed to notice her, and they also failed to notice the captain pass by Robin after he finished his food. Nodding towards her, he slinked away.

Alone with her thoughts, Nami grew suspicious of what the guys talked about. Maybe they were lecturing him on how to interact with women. She thought she gave him more than enough lectures on how to treat women. Or maybe they had to redefine what marriage means. His curiosity about marriage affected her heart in more ways than one. The situation was frustrating and most likely futile. Part of her wanted to punch him the next time she saw him. Maybe she was a little immature as well.

The door quickly opened and shut.

She shot up and looked over to see Luffy. "Hey, Nami," he greeted, "I wanted to sleep in your bed again tonight."

Initially, her fist balled up, but she knew that wasn't the proper reaction to seeing him return to her like this. Seeing him made her happy. Still, she scoffed, "What did you say to upset everyone?"

"I don't know. I didn't say anything weird," protested Luffy as he grabbed the blanket and dove into bed. "I missed you!" added the captain, unwary of how those words felt on Nami's ears. There was much more to say, but that could wait. The warmth of the bed beckoned him into silence. He tried not to think of touching her in new places. Respectfully, he kept his distance. This was a great accomplishment for a man who followed every desire that came to mind. However as she pulled him closer, some other kind of force drew him to her face. He scanned the adorable smile she had on her face. Such a tepid aura didn't radiate from her before. Closing his eyes, his face gravitated towards hers until their lips met. Before he could doubt her interest, he felt her hand on the back of his head.

Unsure of when to stop, he paused - underestimating how difficult that actually was. Nami's face was buried in his chest. "It's okay, Luffy," she assured him. "I missed you, too." Never could she have predicted that Luffy would be her first kiss. She didn't know he had it in him.

Wanting to kiss him again, she refrained, and to her luck, that was a good choice. Suddenly, the entire crew flooded into the room, alcohol in each hand. "Drink!" they demanded. The sudden shift in mood was pretty common among them. However, inertia hindered Luffy's adjustment the most. As Nami got up from the bed, his joined hands stretched like a rubber band and he fell to the floor. In a crowd, the pirates freed Nami and picked her up to take her to the deck. By the time he joined them, everyone was drinking including his navigator. Franky pushed a wine bottle into Luffy's hands. When they began the game of cards, everyone made sure that the potential couple didn't sit next to each other. In fact, they ended up on the opposite sides of the circle. Hard to believe that only moments before they broke out into a brawl, for they partied as if they had 100 years of peace.

Sanji looked over to Nami. "Ah, Nami-swan," he slurred, "Sweet, innocent, untarnished Nami-swan. That asshole doesn't know what it means when he says he loves you. He's really just trying to do lewd and evil things with you." Maybe he didn't realize that he had just confessed on Luffy's behalf. The love cook made dangerous the assumption that she already knew.

"Luffy wouldn't say something like that," replied the young woman as she waved the idea away. Everyone else froze except for Luffy who continued chugging the bottles of wine. "Why does everybody look like that?" she laughed.

"Idiot, why did you say that?" Zoro shouted and threw his pint towards Sanji. Chopper tried to calm them down, but they were already in each others' faces. The Strawhats took sides again, but those who were too intoxicated sat out.

Across the room, Luffy locked eyes with Nami. He continued when she tried to look away. As the rubber man finished his bottle of wine, he ineptly got to his feet. "I kissed Nami," confessed the lead Straw Hat. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.

That was it! He broke the last straw. Nami hiccuped, "Luffy! Don't tell them that!" She used the side of the boat to stand up.

"They're our Nakama!"

"You're gonna give them the wrong idea."

Luffy then ran towards Nami to cradle her in his arms, lifting her feet from the floor. "I want them to know I'm serious when I say that I love you," he explained and looked at the band of pirates he built. As much as they wanted to argue with him, they couldn't at that moment. Nami was speechless and so was everyone else. "I love her because I like touching her and kissing her and sleeping with her!"

She punched him this time - square in the face. This was way too embarrassing and she was way too drunk to formulate a better response than punching him. Immediately, she had a tightness in her chest. He just confessed. Each passing second, she felt as if she were driving a knife into him. "Luffy, I'm sorry," she started, tears falling from her eyes, "I'm sorry for punching you." So much was going on, and the alcohol had hit her pretty hard. That seemed like the solution that would cause less trouble. There was no use in secrecy at that point. "I love you, too, Luffy!" she sobbed before kissing him.

Their Nakama dropped their guard. For that night at least, they'd let everything pass. More drinks, more laughs, more music transpired for the rest of the night, not without a heavy heart. Maybe this was no one's fault.

* * *

"Where am I?" said Nami as she weakly sat up. Luffy's heavy head lied in her lap. The sun hung brightly from the sky. Upon surveying the land - wait, land? The last thing she remembered, she was on the ship kissing Luffy. Tension built up at her temples as her face reddened. What a wild night. "Luffy," she called with a smile. After a few times of calling his name, she slapped him a few times. He couldn't be dead! Then he started snoring. Laughing, she kissed him and he returned it. When she stopped, he started snoring again. "LUFFY, WAKE UP!"

"Where am I? Ah, Nami," he grinned. Planting his face between her breasts he continued, "Where are we?"

She shoved his face away and to the sand. "I don't know," she mused, "We're on an island. What's weird is that I don't see any footprints from the others." The cool breeze off the coast of the mid-morning sun comforted her. Aside from her pounding headache and sore back, the setting failed to completely unnerve her. She glanced at her lover. That's what they were, right? That felt so weird to think, so she wasn't sure if she could say that aloud anytime soon. They'd continue as normal. Only, they could kiss each other now. In that quick moment, he had somehow managed to climb a nearby tree to look around.

Suddenly, he had somehow managed to climb a nearby tree to look around. Also, he regretted resting his face on Nami's chest. Maybe that wasn't okay even though they loved each other. He'd probably have to wait until they got married. Was there a waiting period for that? The best case scenario would probably involve him proving himself to her. "Just do everything she likes and nothing she hates," he said to himself. That way she'd want to become Pirate Queen and travel with him even after he found One Piece.

"Luffy," she waved up to him, "Do you see anyone?" To no avail, he shook his head in reply.

Then it hit them. Looking at each other, their jaws dropped. "THEY LEFT US!" they shouted.

* * *

 **hmfan24: I hope I didn't make Nami too fluffy in this. I'm sure I'll turn up the heat when more drama enters the stage in later chapters, but for this one, I just wanted to establish the stuff you read. Like, they love each other. I WELCOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I've gotten some really helpful reviews for the last chapter and I used them for this chapter.**

 **Let me know if you want more context to the story. I don't like putting a lot of spoilers in my fanfiction. If you want plot relevance to the manga, then I can try. Also, I have a poll on my profile. Do you want this to be rated M? And what would that entail for you?**

 **Also, please give me recommendations for other LuNami stories.**


	3. Surprise Island Adventure

**hmfan24: I love writing this. It's so fun. I want to keep it that way, so I think I'm going to write chapters at a moderate rate. I don't want to burn myself out. It's difficult cranking out 5k long chapters! It'll still be long, though. Anyway, I realize things seem like they're happening pretty fast for the flagship pairing, but maybe their relationship won't be what you're expecting at first.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the art and I don't own the characters. I got the art from Leika on pixev. She's pretty cool.**

* * *

 _ **Surprise Island Adventure**_

As the cat burglar looked up to the palm tree, she facepalmed. Her face gave away her sentiments about last night. Everything went pretty well for the majority of the night. However, shit started going south after midnight. "What do _you_ remember about last night?" laughed Nami. Nothing major happened, but talking aloud about the shift of currents for their relationship proved to be more difficult than she initially thought. The way she felt had nothing to do with how easy it was for her to verbally recount what happened.

Luffy cocked his head to the side. Upon jumping to the ground, he began to give her the impression that he remembered nothing. The sight of Nami getting so flustered around him seemed so novel and curious. As he leaned forward into her personal bubble, he observed her face gradually redden. In turn, his face reddened, too. How odd! Blushing is contagious. That didn't stop him from grinning. "I remember telling our Nakama about how I love you," he said, nearly gloating. Drawing back a bit, he crossed his arms. There were other things that happened, too. He didn't drink a substantial amount of alcohol compared to the amount of food he ate, but drinking alcohol wasn't his forte like it was Nami's. Recalling the events of last night was difficult for him.

Pushing his face away from hers, she looked away with a mild scowl. "Then everyone freaked out and then they calmed down," she recalled as she was talking. Intentionally, she left out the biggest details (not the _biggest_ detail, but close enough). Maybe Luffy forgot.

"Ah," exclaimed Luffy, "So when did we kiss?"

How could they go back to normalcy now? Nami got a bit dizzy. Of all people, how did she end up falling for someone like him? The way their crew perceived their relationship was the least of her concerns, however. If she could just find a way to interact with the captain without getting so flustered, that would be a paramount step to regaining a grip on her sanity. After taking a deep breath, she could finally get out a few more sentences. The navigator cleared her throat, "After some time passed, a few of our crew members decided to have us 'walk the plank' and land on this island for mutiny."

"What?!"

"We agreed to it," added Nami, "I'm sure they'll come back for us once they wake up." She felt almost positive that they planned on returning. Brushing her hair off her face, she briefly surveyed the coast for any sign of ships. If only she had her notepad, she could at least make a map of the island they were stranded at. For now, her memory would have to suffice.

Still curious to know Nami's sentiments about last night, Luffy grimaced. It wasn't like her to avoid expressing her feelings. By her avoidance, he began to assume that he upset her with the kiss. The numbers didn't add up. Why did she hold his head the first time? All this pondering made him hunger for food and for her. For now, he could only fulfill one of those desires. "Ah," he announced, "I'm going to look for food." She stayed attuned to the land and disregarded what he said. Was that intentional? If he stayed any longer, he'd start to get annoyed. Luffy usually didn't think this far ahead, but he was taking extra care to avoid pissing her off today. This new feeling - love, was it - matured him like fighting for what he believes in usually matures him.

He had the attraction to her. Definitely. Marriage at the tip of his tongue, he wanted to leap to that milestone with her. Love equals matrimony, right? At least, that's how she spelled it out to him. In his mind, he'd already proposed. If they got married, then they could become Pirate Queen and King just like they agreed upon. It was as simple as that. He also knew that if he didn't play his cards right, he could alienate her. Maybe he could find some nice things to give her that would help her become more comfortable. While he wanted to touch her in more, warmer places, that wasn't the priority. Now, part of his dream was to be with Nami along with his other Nakama.

Again, he felt guilty. She shouldn't be his priority.

Luffy had yet to be able to rationalize why she was at the top of his mind. Was that the reason his Nakama had reacted the way they did? Nami was just as important as everyone else, but he wanted to do different things with her. Like, he liked to joke with Chopper and Usopp. He liked to spar with Zoro. He liked to sing with Brook. He liked to talk about food with Sanji. He liked to get pumped with Franky. He liked when Robin told him stories. Everyone was different. It just so happened that he liked to sleep with Nami. That was it! Everything was so clear about how he felt now. Even though he liked them all the same amount, the way he felt about Nami was in a different flavor. He couldn't wait to explain this revelation to Nami and the rest of the crew.

The navigator watched as Luffy's backside faded into the green of the forest. At the time she finally recognized he'd been talking to her, it was already too late to say something. He could handle himself, she knew. Despite how the relationship changed course, she knew they'd retain their independence. Looking around the coast, she breathed in the air that carried salty sea water.

Nami had a bit of pride - too much to verbally express her love as freely as her counterpart. In fact, she had doubt on whether that was truly what she felt for him. Their relationship was so steeped in a faithful friendship that romantic love only described fragments of her feelings. She revered her friendship. She liked arguing with him for the first time in two years. That feeling didn't differ much from her interest in arguing with Zoro. Ugh, but of course she felt differently about her fraternal comrade, Zoro! It kind of disgusted her to lump them in the same category together. Luffy arose other feelings inside her that would be inappropriate in her relationship with the swordsman.

Their kiss had been proof of the residual feelings that friendship failed to satiate. The way his tongue had gently grazed the inside of her cheeks gave her chills even now. She wanted more. However, she didn't want to sacrifice who he was for the sake of her lust. The risk of losing their nightly joys and laughter bared too great of a burden for a night dedicated to raw, unadulterated pleasure. She acknowledged their hedonism. What's a pirate that doesn't indulge their whims? Although she knew Luffy and herself were virgins, she had a feeling that the taste for sex would linger in their appetites. However, last night when they kissed, undeniable heat swelled in her groin and radiated to the other sensitive parts of her body. Would one night really be so bad if she actually loved him?

She actually thought the word. "Love him," her thoughts repeated. The heated feeling subsided into a falling feeling. The backdrop for Luffy in her mind turned into a rosy color. Her heart sank. Not only did she now see him as a man - she saw him as hers. Vigorously ruffling her hair, she wailed, "No!" Obviously, she lacked experience with love. Most of her life had been spent on robbing pirates. She had no time for romantic endeavors. Either she was surrounded by old, dirty human pirates or old, dirty mermen pirates. Now, she was surrounded by friendly pirates whom she cared for dearly. Even if she already fell in love, at least she knew the dedication Luffy had for her. Their bond would grow, and new adventures would unfold. This caused her to grin. She wanted to tell him she loved him as soon as he got back.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hat crew frantically searched the ends of the ship. They woke Zoro up who bared a scowl. Luffy and Nami were nowhere to be found. Guilt painted across their faces, Usopp and Sanji looked to Zoro. "What?" he answered, sweat dripping from his brow. Since he could see the sun on the horizon outside his window, he concluded that it was still morning and thus, too early for him to wake up. However, something told him that he had several hours before he could take his morning, hangover nap.

Melodramatic tears streamed from Sanji's eyes. "I can't believe I allowed anyone to exile Nami-san!" he cried. Collectively, they were only able to remember parts of last night. The conclusion they came up with involved blacking out and stranding the lovebirds on a desolate island. This feeling topped the anxiety he endured over the newfound romance. He never imagined he'd be the one to inflict pain on his beloved Nami. Already he longed for her return.

Usopp stayed silent. He felt like he should have thought rationally enough to prevent what happened. As much as he wanted to forgive Nami and Luffy, he knew he still harbored resentment. Franky made a comment about how maybe Usopp was just jealous. That stuck with him even as he stood there sober. Jealousy, huh? He knew Franky didn't mean that Usopp wanted to take Nami away, but that he wanted love for himself.

"What are you talking about?" growled Zoro as he turned away from the sun in his bed. "They jumped off the boat themselves. You don't remember?"

In the doorway, Brook and Chopper, who had also been looking, poured into the sleeping quarters with floods questions. Maybe fear blocked basic thought processes, for now, everything slowly but surely came back to them. Well, not everything. At a certain point last night, everyone except Zoro passed out on the deck. They remembered the unnerving of sight Luffy's public display of affection. Whether the captain himself remembered or not, he got to second base and everyone witnessed it. Simultaneously, the crew in the men's' room shook their heads trying to forget. They also remembered locking the two in separate rooms for the night, and that was it.

"After you guys went to sleep, I saw Luffy kidnap his _princess_ ," Zoro reluctantly revealed. "He did that weird thing where he wrapped her to his body with his own arm. Then, he jumped to the nearest island while the ship sailed away."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?"

Zoro attempted to sooth his probably broken eardrums. "I don't care about things like that when I'm drunk," said the swordsman, "We'll find them."

The slim and dark archaeologist entered the room. She bared a small smile. "Maybe the two will finally prove to you all that their love is true," Robin said, "I believe the captain is more than a good enough match for Navigator-san." Robin saw the blossoming romance before the pair themselves recognized it. She witnessed how their hugs lingered, the warmth in their eyes as they exchange glances, and the depths of the empathy for each other. "The first night the captain spent sleeping in our room happened not too long after Ace died. He was inconsolable for the longest time until he fell into her arms. Despite with you men may believe, they've had this connection for a while," she remembered.

Now, how could they deny Luffy that sort of relationship? Silence fell over the room once again. Just because they feared of losing him or Nami?

"What if,"Chopper began, but his words trailed off. He frowned disappoint that he sought excuses to prevent something that could make the captain happy. "Luffy shared his food with her," confessed the doctor. Luffy valued her company so much that he once set aside his voracious appetite to make her happy. However, just as the archaeologist said, they made a good match. Despite his feelings, Chopper maintained the same kind of friendship with the captain.

Brook stepped forward. "If the two want to be together, then I think they should," he announced. Initially, he was skeptical, but it didn't take long for him to be convinced by Luffy's performance last night. In his many years of living, genuine love was rare; however, apparent when such a spectacle did occur. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were to wed any day now."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" nearly everyone shouted.

"Well," Franky sobbed, "Someone has to give Straw Hat the talk." Not wanting to create a tragic romance, he let go of whatever insecurities he held for the sake of Luffy and Nami.

Still uneasy, Sanji grimaced, "That's not going to happen." He set fire to a fresh cigarette. Everyone expected him to say something else, yet all that succeeded the remark was a deep exhale of smoke.

"Or else," Zoro yawned, "There will be little Luffys running around the ship."

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN EITHER!" yelled the cook. Once Luffy finds the joys of sex, he won't want to stop. He'd immediately deflower Thousand Sunny's maiden. However, if he had to set aside his antipathy to get the princess back, then he'd do so. His respect for Luffy also overrode his current remnants of resentment.

Being the only one to not verbally express his feelings, Usopp kept his arms tightly crossed. He reflected on a brief conversation he had with Luffy the previous night. "He told me that even if he marries Nami, we'll still be his Nakama," said the marksman, "We should try to believe him!"

Running to sail the ship in search for the captain and their navigator, they collectively decided to try to find a middle ground for such a relationship.

* * *

At noon, the sun centered itself in the sky. The tide grew high and the heat thickened across the coast of gold sand and sliding, blue seas. Such a view struck the young navigator as breath-taking. She managed to get a mental map of at least the eastern shoreline. For the most part, the topography of the island seemed to be even and relatively bland with a thick jungle at the center. If she at least had someone from the crew with her, she would have felt more confident venturing around more. Hopefully, someone would return before nightfall.

Suddenly, something rustled around in the bushes 5 meters behind her. An animal? First, a straw hat emerged; then, the rest of the captain himself stood and stepped forward onto the sandy parts of the island. While his grin was there, his eyes seemed duller than before. Beads of sweat formed on the young woman's palms. "Luffy," she yelped out, "What's going on?"

"Nami," said the young man warmly - no inflection in his voice, "I'm glad to see you again."

The way his cold hands caressed her back as he snaked her in for an embrace, disrupted her train of thought. Although his eyes lacked the glimmer, they invited her to stay in his arms. An hour could have passed as he held her with his arms and eyes. His fingers fanned as his hands lowered to the small of her back. This wasn't the happy-go-lucky boy she grew accustomed to over the years. Fear hadn't let her go, and she failed to resist making eye contact. Part of her wanted to take this step by step and enter the dark side with him. She cleared her throat. "Did you get any food?" asked the abruptly disoriented navigator. The words he spoke sounded hollow falling upon her ears. In fact, his words held so much warmth that she thought it impossible for him to sound like that.

For some reason, he delayed his answer before nuzzling into the side of her neck. He purred, "I found you, didn't I?" That wit! Luffy didn't make jokes like that. Such an arousing facetiousness was never his sense of humor before. He liked slapstick and impressions, yet there he was damn near licking her neck.

Her body didn't become habituated to the temperature of his frigid hands, yet an unknown force kept her from moving. Did he get poisoned? What kind of poison would garner such a reaction? When his tongue suddenly made contact with her skin, her knees grew weak. The heat between her legs developed and spread to the rest of her body. Such a scenario only occurred in her dreams, but at that moment, the situation felt like a nightmare. "Where's... Where's Luffy?" she shrilled. Before she realized that she just called for a man who was already there, he started to nibble at her earlobe.

This man who could somehow read her dirtiest fantasies wasn't Luffy.

* * *

Nearly towards the center of the tropical forest, Luffy scratched his head. Even if he went by the sun, it was too high in the sky to actually use it to orient himself with where he found himself in relation to Nami. After eating and gathering a copious amount of vegetation and meats, he intended to share some with her - if he could find her. Usually, he had faith in his fellow pirates that they'd find a way to fend for themselves; however, his gut currently told him that he should worry for Nami. He wondered if that feeling would be a routine thing. Either way, he needed to find her soon.

Speak of the orange haired devil, she leaped from a tree above him. They exchanged a blank look. Most likely, she expected him to say something, yet he replied with silence. Slithering closer, she wrapped her arms around his Luffy's neck. With a tilt of the head and the bite of her own lip, she flashed a sly smile. Arching her back to elevate her chest, she giggled, "Luffy, I'm glad to see you again." With her small, chilly left hand, she grabbed at his rear end.

Oddly enough, he felt that in his manly regions more than his butt. As he took a quick glance at her bosom, he glowered. He felt certain feelings, but not emotions if that's even possible. That warm, fuzzy pear feeling he usually had was absent in the person's presence. Soon, his intuition caught up to his actions or lack thereof. Although he wanted to move, he couldn't. Receiving such attention made him grow hot, for this body before him aroused him greatly. Of course, he failed to recognize the feeling of arousal. Mostly, the feeling summed up to be confusion.

"I'll make you feel good," whispered the presence. "We can eat all this food together."

Luffy didn't want to verbally consent to anything this thing decided to do. Then, why did this feel so good? The contact its hands made with the most sensitive parts of his body made him want to engage in whatever it offered. However, if not for the sheer force, he would have succumbed. "You're not Nami. I don't want to eat with you!" he shouted. Dropping the food, he whipped his foot forward to free himself. Immediately, he jetted into one direction until he eventually found the coast. As luck would have it, his Nakama awaited him.

They were jovial, but something was missing. Usopp shouted down to the coast with a confused grin, "Where's Nami?"

"I can't find her!" he replied. Part of him hoped they had already picked her up.

No one had a chance to properly react before Nami emerged from the tropical forest bringing with her a feeling of relief. She grabbed at Luffy's arm from behind. "Oh, Luffy, our friends are here," she cheered. Immediately, he knocked her back onto her bottom. His remained closed as his stomach dropped. Even though he knew better, such an immediate reaction shook him.

Immediately, he knocked her back onto her bottom. His eyes remained closed as his stomach dropped. Even though he knew better, such an immediate reaction shook him because, for a split second, he perceived her as Nami. Everything was there except for the scent and the feelings she usually brought him and Nami. Still, he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and look at her. What if he lost control again?

The entire Straw Hat crew stood at the fore of the ship. What just happened? Their faces ashen by what they witnessed. The usually calm Robin was the first to exclaim, "Luffy! What did you do?" Her trust, broken.

He had seconds to explain himself.

* * *

 **hmfan: I hope this wasn't confusing. Let me know if it was. Also, I promise not to say "manly regions" if I write a lemon!**

 **As much as I hate to admit it after 12 years of writing, reviews are important to me.**


	4. Surprise Lust

**hmfan: Sorry there was no chapter last week, my birthday was last Saturday. My poetry sucks these days. I'm sorry for that, too. I have villains and original and they'll leave soon if you don't like them. lol**

 **Edit: I had a few formatting mistakes so I deleted the chapter and replaced it with something more acceptable.**

* * *

 **Surprise Lust!**

"That's not Nami," said the Straw Hat captain as he dug for "treasure" in his ear. While that thing that looked like Nami definitely gave him pleasant sensations, he had never felt so chilled. Whatever that was, it was dead behind the eyes and empty and not certainly Nami. This internal conflict of feelings confounded Luffy. Usually, his gut feeling matched his physical sensation, yet this time, the mismatch of emotions left him feeling unclean. He frowned and stared off into space even when his crew continuously questioned and yelled at him.

Honestly, they had difficulty trusting the captain's statement. After all, he didn't even seem like himself at that moment. His pensive frown didn't leave his face even after Franky yelled, "Then who is she?"

Instead of acknowledging him, Luffy turned his attention to the green abyss of the tropical forest behind him. The best way to get to her would be to sail the perimeter of the island. His usual passion for adventure came to a halt for now. Maybe the spiders of discomfort that crawled down his spine turned his stomach sick. He didn't want to go back through that forest. However, being Luffy, these thoughts didn't spell out in his internal dialogue. Instead of digging any deeper into his feelings, his mind rolled to his growling stomach. The vegetation he found on the island wasn't enough.

Sanji leaped to the aid of Nami's doppelganger. How could he believe Luffy? The impulsive scenes he put on within the last 48 hours at least mildly wore on Sanji's view of him. Even looking at her, the chef found it hard to trust his Luffy's laconic story. Her hair, her eyes, and even her breasts matched Nami's assets to a tee. However, on top of the typical passion he felt, something about her drew him in more than usual.

As Luffy walked towards the ship, he yawned, "I don't know. I know Nami, and that's not her."

"I'm not going to let her go," protested Sanji. Hearts in his eyes, he couldn't pull his glance away from the woman before him. Her body somehow seemed more appealing than usual. If this were actually Nami, she would have said something by now - part of him knew that, but he couldn't care less. This version seemed much more receptive to his attention. The cute and coy smile she flashed as he helped her up made him weak.

Luffy convinced most of the crew at that point. They knew Nami long enough to realize she would've probably retaliated against Luffy for being so abrasive with her. Caution quickly replaced relief as they looked at the Nami lookalike.

Looking over his shoulder, Luffy noted the risque scene of his chef lusting over Nami. He knew it wasn't Nami, but this still made him feel weird. The thing embraced Sanji into a kiss while looking towards him. Instantly, he shoved them back and away from each other. "Snap out of it!" he yelled. The heat in his chest and gut subsided quicker than he could recognize the sensation as anger.

The being's skin grayed into an iron-silver complexion. Her orange hair shriveled into black, straw strands as horns sprouted from the top of her head. Before the Straw Hat pirates, the demon's clothes faded into its skin revealing and reveals itself with rhyme after Robin recognizes her as such. " **Out of the forest and onto the shore, approaching the man who likes to explore; I sought to entice, My powers have failed,"** said the entity.

"She's doing a spell!" shouted Brook as he hid behind Robin.

The only one not surprised, Luffy proceeded towards the ship. His steps slowed as his loud instincts jerked him back to another halt. "Where is she?"

 **"The incubus has her, your true love assailed,"** announced the demonic beauty.

Whipping his fist around, Luffy punched the being in the face. It could have been harder. It should have been harder, but his anger threw the quickest attack possible. Blood dripped from his knuckles and mixed with the sand below his sandals. His chest heaved, and he wanted to punch her again. He knew, however, that each second counted against him. Sanji jetted off into the forest, and Luffy needed to follow suit. Although he didn't know what an incubus did, he knew a threat when there was one. Looking back towards his crew, he nodded and then ran into the dark forest.

As the Straw Hat pirates disembarked onto the island to search for Nami, Robin lingered behind. The archaeologist narrowed her eyes as she studied the features of the mystical creature before her. "You're a Succubus," she noted, "I didn't know you still existed." If Nami was alone with an Incubus for this long, she needed help soon. The Succubus barely acknowledged her as she backed away from the shore and into the grassy portion of the island until she disappeared.

* * *

Nami struggled against the grasp of the Incubus. He pinned her against the tree behind her. Without her feet touching the ground, she could barely put up a fight. Initially, she thought this could be Luffy poisoned by something he ate. However, the longer she stared into his eyes, she saw less of Luffy and more of a void. Seeing nothing behind his eyes, knocked her off balance mentally for a moment. But then, the physical contact lost its meaning. His seduction tactics were no match to her actual fantasies. Without the pure-hearted nature of Luffy, she lacked the attraction to him.

At that moment, a devious plan entered her head - one that could get her hurt or killed. Slipping the strap of her bikini top down her shoulder with the bark of the tree, she smiled coyly. "Oh, Luffy, you know exactly what I like," she moaned. Nausea built up in her stomach. This didn't feel right, but if by any chance, she could get him to lower his guard, her words would be worth it in the end.

Sure enough, he lightened his grip as his heart eyes ogled her breasts. With a grin, he boasted, "Of course, my dear. Anything for you!" Now, he seemed like a demented version of Sanji.

The silver-tongued navigator smirked. She felt like the enchantress until her bikini strap fully slipped off. Breaking character for a brief moment, she jumped, reaching to pull it back up. The Incubus slid his frosty fingers down the sides of her bare waist. Maybe he didn't catch her blunder. Leaning forward, he touched his forehead to hers. He wouldn't kiss her, would her? That didn't seem to be the direction he wanted to take this with her. Nami resented the thought that he'd actually get any further with her before Luffy came to save her. But what if Luffy didn't come back? That never happened before! As his tongue slithered against her neck, she gulped. Someone had to come for her if she couldn't get a hold of this situation.

"Sorry to interrupt your love session," interjected the bitter voice from the dark grove ahead.

Pressing his forehead into Nami's cheek, the Incubus scowled, "What is it?"

"The boy is on his way to find this girl," the voice said.

Nami's ears perked up. She could relax now. "Luffy?" she cried. Immediately, she realized her blunder. The incubus assumed her ignorance, but now? What would happen now that she called for the man that was supposedly present?

Before the being could raise his guard, Nami bolted to the left. As she attempted to flee from the incubus, the arduous terrain of the forest had thick roots and tall grass hindered her. Catching her before she fell to the ground, a man with a straw hat grinned when she looked back at him. The navigator only thought for a brief second that he saved her. His appearance withered into a humanoid creature with steel blue-grey skin. The straw of his hat turned to a yellow, moss-like blue. His eyes, previously black, turned into an unsettling and enticing lemon yellow.

Once he pulled her up, the incubus slammed her to the tree she had lied against before. Replacing his grin, he gritted his teeth. "That boy is not a sexual being. The tricks I played aren't as complex as the tricks you played on yourself," he growled. "I, however, can fulfill your needs."

Nami had no response to his statements. Even though he only taunted her, she felt particularly vulgar and corrupt. Usually, the momentum of her tenacity carried her confidence, but doubt blatantly showed through her vulnerable frown. While she knew Luffy reached adulthood, she also knew he did not express interest in sex. His interest in love and romance - while pleasantly novel - could have resulted from a series misunderstandings. What if he never fulfilled her steadily growing desire? What if she corrupted something innate to Luffy's soul?

The voice calmly ordered, "You know what you need to do now." Just as icy as before, the incubus's hand pressed against Nami's neck. At first, the pressure ebbed, lacking conviction, and then, all at once he unleashed an unrelenting amount of pressure.

Everything spun. As her head felt lighter, her arms grew cold and numb. At any moment, she could fall out of consciousness. The shadowy depths of the forest grew darker as the sun that peeked through the canopy of leaves grew brighter. The voice from before came forward just as Nami's eyes closed. She only saw the blur of a feminine body before she passed out. A nearby twig cracked. The incubus and the succubus suddenly dashed away, dropping Nami's limp body to the ground.

Zoro dashed into the clearing where he previously heard people speaking. Surveying the area, he saw no one but their navigator's unanimated body lying on the forest floor. "Nami!" he shouted. Upon closer examination, her chest heaved and her skin felt warm to the touch. Postponing a sigh of relief, he kept his guard up even when he carefully lunged her body over his shoulder. That numbskull, Luffy, better have a good reason for leaving their navigator alone like this. Previously, he had jumped to Luffy's defense, for he witnessed Nami's cunning behavior on many occasions. However, perhaps, the situation was more complex. He had her now, so he could finally go back to taking his nap.

As he carried her towards the ship, she muttered, "Oh, Luffy," in her sleep several times. Initially, this received a neutral silence from Zoro, but as it progressed into her moaning, he lightly jostled her around to get her stop. Since that morning, he decided that he wanted little to do with what how the new couple decided to interact. These people were his Nakama - his family, and the thought of them doing sexual things together unsettled him. Hopefully, he didn't have to hear the moment they became intimate.

"Oi," he barked, "We're almost there." Before he managed to get lost in the center of the jungle, he stumbled upon Brook who guided him towards the shore.

Of course, the soul king made a few comments on how nice it'd be to hold her in the way that Zoro did. Regardless of how progressively uncomfortable the mossy headed swordsman became, Brook continued, "I hope Luffy-san pleases her in bed."

"Could you cut it out?!" exclaimed Zoro.

* * *

By the time the sun reached the western sky, the last Straw Hat boarded the ship. Slouched over the edge of the boat, Luffy yawned as he stared into the forest. Zoro informed him on Nami's condition when he found her. After a proper examination, Chopper alerted him that her health seemed fine, but the captain hesitated to enter the doctor's office. Instead, he pondered over lunch. What was done was done, and if Nami rested safely in a stable condition, then that was all that mattered to him. Luffy's mind hardly ever drifted towards bleak pessimism.

Usopp gritted his teeth as he approached the leader of the Straw Hats. How could he not protect Nami who was possibly the weakest member, "You have got a lot of nerve. You need to see if Nami is okay," he growled but then took a deep breath when Luffy hardly even flinched. Before he wasted his breath trying to convince Luffy to take some initiative as a protector, he developed a make-shift scheme to garner a reaction. "She wants to see you," he lied. Perhaps, he could have added more, but seeing the captain about-face from the shore meant he made some sort of impact. He continued, "She called your name when Zoro found her." At least, that's what the swordsman said.

"She did?" asked Luffy with a gulp; his once empty stomach twisted in place. No longer did he ardently await lunch. Cold sweat glistened from the side of his face. Although she ended up fine, thinking of her helpless and fearful unsettled him. Without thinking, his feet shuffled in the direction of Chopper's office.

Even though Usopp smugly smiled at the reaction he garnered from his unflappable shipmate, he wondered if Luffy meant the remorse on his face. Following Luffy down to the room where Nami rested, he noted how the straw-hatted captain picked up pace. Usopp hadn't witnessed this unnerved disposition of Luffy many times outside of battle. Still searching for palpable proof that their true love existed, he didn't notice when they arrived at the door. Upon opening the door to the doctor's office, they discovered Nami - safe and sound but getting dressed and mostly naked.

Immediately, Usopp turned around back to the door and apologized loudly and repeatedly. He hastily excused himself before fleeing to the door that led to the mess hall. How could they not react to such an embarrassing situation? That wasn't normal! Or maybe, Usopp hadn't experienced that kind of relationship with anyone yet. Either way, he reached safety at the table of the mess hall where Sanji laid plates of gourmet seafood. Their eyes met, but the sniper shrugged it off. Most of the other Straw Hat pirates merrily dined on their dishes.

* * *

Despite the fact that Luffy stood before Nami's naked body sitting at the edge of the cot, he didn't stop to gawk. "Nami! Are you okay?" he asked, but she looked fine. No cuts or bruises or blood, and he could see nearly every part of her skin. The tension he felt before subsided.

"Yeah," she responded plainly as she continued to reach for her bikini top and put it on. The two guys entering didn't break her pensive state. Sure, she felt a sense of relief knowing he made it out of the forest alive, but more importantly, - to her - she wanted to beat the shit out of the incubus that captured her. Whether she could take care of him directly or not didn't matter. 8 eligible crewmates could surely wreak havoc on the island.

He no longer felt the odd, gross feeling in his stomach. Thus, his stomach began to growl. "What do you want?" he asked. The aroma from the food in the next room beckoned him, so he really didn't want to stay for long.

Confused and annoyed, Nami questioned, "What are you talking about? I didn't call for you." Partially, his words and apathetic demeanor disappointed her. The concerned frown she saw on his face dissolved rather quickly. Was it selfish to want Luffy to worry? She didn't enjoy ending up in such constraining situations, and she hardly liked falling for the captain of their ship. The night before, he held her closely to his body for the majority of the evening. Although his boisterous declarations disrupted the ship, they calmed her. So when she felt her heart race and her stomach drop, she somehow felt a safety net below her. Perhaps she was helplessly hopeless, but such a state felt comfortable and secure. The cot shook as Luffy plopped down on the edge next to Nami. Snaking his arm around her waist, he pulled her in. Naturally, her head rested on his shoulder. Until, he casually reached for her breasts. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, LUFFY?" she yelled.

Why did she stop him? Maybe she craved for a different sort of intimacy from the captain at that point and time, but she did crave it before.

"I was just checking to make sure you were the real Nami," laughed Luffy, "I don't get why you'd want to play around in the middle of that jungle." Before Nami could blow up he interjected, "Usopp said you wanted to see me."

The navigator wanted to punch him clean in the face. Her throat tightened as she tried to gulp back her anger. She wanted to ask why he didn't want to see her himself, but she already knew the answer. He trusted her. If something happened, he'd save her. That's how he treated all of his Nakama. So instead of punching him, she took all of her frustration and tension and converted it to an aggressive and passionate kiss. She paused only to whisper, "Do _you_ want to see _me_?"

There it was again. The feeling he experienced when the fake Nami touched him on the island. This time, the rapture of her strokes attracted him to the cusp of ecstasy. The prospect of ecstasy - that's what she presented to him as she ruffled his hair. Her weak smile and red cheeks gave her an out of character vulnerability. She covered her face because she knew how weak she looked.

Luffy kissed her to give her assurance which took effect immediately. When she gently guided his hand to cup the bottom of her breasts, he became hesitant to continue. What was once a curious inkling of hunger suddenly became a roar of demanding voracity. Not only did she feel soft _and_ warm, but she also felt inherently good. The curse of gluttony meant he could hardly ever become satisfied. Primarily, he craved food and adventure. Now, he craved this. He heard her gasp as he fought back by stroking the cleavage of her bosom.

That sound, their instinctual actions - this all meant something.

 _Sex_ , was it? The term that bounced around his world on occasion, but never entered his personal bubble. Certainly, it never entered his world first hand. Never like this. So when she repeated the question, he didn't know how to make words with his mouth. A network of unique, warm sensations in his chest and stomach seemed to culminate in his groin, melting him down to nothing.

She rubbed his inner thigh. He moaned. How could she know what he wanted before he did? As she leaned forward into him, he stiffly leaned back onto the cot. The soft palm of her right hand caressed his tepid cheek. He gulped in the presence of such intimidating power to seduce him into this enticing, darker facet of life. Before she could press her lips to his once more, he stopped her. "I want to see you, Nami," he quietly announced, "I love you." His stare never left her eyes the amidst their entire heated encounter.

He knew Nami to be the absolute only person he wanted to do these dark and dirty activities with. Therefore, love and sex had a connection. This might not be an empirical fact, but that's how their relationship ended up. Could they go further? Luffy didn't want to mess anything up, so he held his tongue. All the sex-related fantasies he should have had for most of his life came to the forefront of his mind instantaneously.

This all came to a halt as Nami gained back her composure while her heart steadily melted. Adjusting her top, she quirked an eyebrow as she looked over to the door between the clinic and the mess hall. At first, she wanted to comment on her suspicion, but Luffy had a frown of disappointment. His empty star lingered towards the ceiling, and he pulled the nearby pillow towards his crotch.

She wanted to continue - badly but not like this next to the dining hall where everyone ate at that moment. The impulsive kiss that initiated a surge of lustful motivation didn't comprehensively carry how she felt. Plus, this happened to be her first time, and she loved Luffy. She told him that, right? Crap. "I love you, too," she declared with a smile. Her heart beat so fast that she wanted to throw up - not that what she said directly made her sick. Confessing love like that while keeping a sense of composure felt impossible. When he grabbed her wrist, she let him pull her down to lie next to him. Nami added as she pushed her face into his side, "I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth, Luffy."

"Where else would you go?" Luffy asked almost proudly. The grin on his face couldn't wipe away until he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

 **hmfan24: Did you like it? Let me know if you didn't. Do you want them to leave the island? Did that count as a lime? I didn't warn you because I didn't want you to skip to it. ;) I felt like this chapter was short, but it's the same length as the other ones - if not, then longer.**

 **Oh, I'm really excited to see people from all over the world reading my stories. I wish I could translate this story into your native languages.**

 **Thank you, everyone!**


	5. Surprise Letter

**hmfan: You guys are still reading right? They're leaving the island because no one said they should stay. They might come back. Lol As I get further into the anime, I've realized some characterization issues with my previous chapters. Please forgive me!**

 **Oh my gosh, I read two doujinshi on deviantArt. One is called My Wonderful Woman by LiniAriva. The second called Signs of Affection by zippi44. They're absolute classics. The author of the 2nd story is from Germany. I see a lot of my readers are from there. Is One Piece big over there?**

* * *

 _ **Surprise Letter**_

On a sweltering afternoon, after the Straw Hat Pirates stranded Luffy and Nami, the captain entered the girls' quarters. He entered knowing that Nami cooped herself in the library all that day to attempt to chart the island she observed the day before. So after he searched a few rooms, he finally found Robin lounging in her bed and reading a book on something that didn't interest him. Marching towards her, he plopped down on Nami's bed opposite to Robin's.

"Robin," he called, "I need help sending Ace a letter." Typically, he'd ask Nami to help him write letters, but he wanted to write about her this time. For the times she couldn't help him, he'd ask Robin. While he had the ability to read and write, those areas certainly weren't his forte.

"Oh," smiled Robin, "Would you like to begin now?" Walking over to the small sitting area of the quarters, she grabbed a quill pen and stationary paper nearby. Glancing back over to Luffy, she noticed he lacked his usual excitement. Slowly, he approached the table and dropped down in one of the chairs. His eyes concentrated on nothing as a pensive frown developed on his face. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Luffy redirected his concentration to Robin. He briefly thought before he spoke and said, "I'm trying to remember what he taught me about girls."

Over the past few days, the crew had learned that Luffy knew much more about love and relationships than they previously thought. Robin especially underestimated how deeply the captain's feelings ran, but she quickly accepted them as sincere. When she witnessed Nami's doubts, she quickly reassured her that they matched well with each other. Their interactions when viewed through a perceptive lens, proved to have a film of tension.

"Okay, I'm ready."

 _Ace,_

 _Remember when you told me how to treat a woman, and I blew you off? I still don't treat women much differently. But then, you told me something I had to do no matter what. You knew how love worked, and you told me what to do once I found the woman I wanted to marry. I didn't know that person would be part of my Nakama. Did you? You met her and you liked everyone on my crew, so you must have liked her, too._

 _I kept the list of feelings you said I'd get when I met the person, and I have everything. My heart beats fast, my face gets hot and my hands get wet. Maybe this didn't happen before because I didn't think about marrying her. Most of all, I will do anything she needs me to do, and I've felt that way since the moment I met her. I'll keep it quiet and secret until it happens, but I want to give her that rock we found in a pretty place and make her queen of the pirates._

Robin paused, "What rock, Luffy?" As she transcripted his musings, she realized just how extensive his plan had been. Albeit unrefined, he had a surprisingly detailed plan to propose. Was this the right timing? He grinned and left to retrieve a large gem the size of two fists. Clear as day, the pinkish diamond made a thud as Luffy placed it on the coffee table before her. Just how much was this worth? Perhaps, Nami would fall for anyone who gave this to her.

 _"_ I almost threw it away when I was a kid," he admitted almost proudly, "But, I'm glad I get to give it to Nami. She really likes shiny stuff like gold and treasure. She'll be happy if she gets somethin' like this."

Then again, could Luffy handle rejection? Even if their feelings were mutual, Nami might have some restraints. Robin wanted to make sure things would go smoothly before something catastrophic happened. He probably wouldn't ask again if she turned him down. "Maybe you should wait," advised the archaeologist.

Luffy looked up at her. The perplexed yet distraught concern in his eyes gave the impression that her words halted his heart. Before he had self-assurance and determination, but now, he fell limp to the idea of being patient with such an obvious solution to his newfound feelings. However, for now, he decided to follow Robin's advice. "Did she say something?" he asked with his brow furrowed.

"No, I just think you should think about what you want to confess so that she understands," she responded truthfully.

In his usual, vexed manner he crossed his arms and sighed. "Jeez," he whined, "How dumb is Nami? She doesn't know what marriage means?"

That's not what she meant, but maybe he'd buy that reasoning long enough to make a proper confession. Setting the pen down, she reclined in the chair to look back up at Luffy and then to the diamond. She knew she shouldn't dawdle in confronting Nami about her feelings while Luffy simmered in excitement.

* * *

Later in the day, as Luffy grew hungrier and more irritable he waited outside the mess hall like a puppy. The captain had difficulty practicing patience in the past. The earth didn't spin fast enough for him. No one meal could satisfy his hunger, and no nap could make him feel fully rested. Yet and still, he wanted his lunch as soon as it entered his mind. The same went for Nami. He wanted to be normal and new with Nami if that were possible. He didn't like this whole process of thinking about what to say. He wanted to joke with her and kiss her again.

Luffy's frustration showed through his furrowed brow and sinking frown. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Grabbing at the corners of his mouth, he pulled them to his knees as he sat with his legs crossed on the deck. Upon scanning the horizon, he noticed that Nami had already emerged from the library and currently lounged in a chair some ways away.

Suddenly, he stopped to see how her skin somehow glowed in the blistering sun. The heat returned to his face, and he tried to shake it off by moving the corners of his mouth up and down. However, the heat and hunger drained his stamina, and his mind drifted to nothingness until he began to see mirages of some sort.

What if his hunger for food combined with his hunger for Nami? How would that look? Nami as the plate to his feasts would be a genius idea. Tender meat upon her tender belly with the juices sliding down her smooth sides tempted him even though they obviously weren't present. He imagined plump fruits on her plump breasts and sweet, warm pastries down near her sweet, warm...

Drool waterfalled from his mouth.

Sanji came out of the kitchen knowing his dishes safely boiled. Naturally, he caught a glimpse of Nami lounging on the deck. Hearts and love filled his eyes as he fawned over her magnificent body. This short-lived moment ended when he looked to his right; Sanji saw Luffy doing almost the same thing. What? "Luffy," he growled, "What do you think you're doing?" As he grabbed at Luffy's arm, he noticed the drool cascading from his mouth. How sickening.

"He's been looking at her like he wants to eat her for almost half an hour now," noted Zoro.

"I can eat her?!" Luffy exclaimed.

Luffy's intrigue sparked an argument between Zoro and Sanji over whether or not Zoro was an idiot for making such a comment. Unbeknownst to them, their quarrel caught the attention of Nami.

"Luffy!" she shouted, dashing over to punch him. Sure, he could see her naked. He could even touch her, but they agreed to keep their attraction under wraps to avoid situations like this. If Luffy had a difficult time keeping it in his pants for 12 hours, they would probably go all the way that night.

Honestly, she enjoyed his attention and the newfound power of driving a seemingly asexual man into a lustful craze. Before his exclamation, she had accentuated her feminine features by arching her back and stretching. Red may have tinted her cheeks as she yelled, but she wanted to get the message across.

The captain grew annoyed. He felt like someone yanked food from his vision. "I'm hungry! I just wanted to look at you," he yelled back.

"Why would you look at me if you're hungry?"

Initially, he paused because even he couldn't fathom why he imagined eating food off of her. Phantom scents had taunted his nose and pulled him closer to her even now. Curiosity caused his fingers to twitch at the knuckles when he glanced down at her exposed hips over the brim of her bikini bottom and waist. Or maybe something more than curiosity struck him. Both their faces grew red.

"I don't know!" he shouted. The situation almost sincerely angered him, but he knew this feeling to be frustration. Would it be possible to have a friendship with Nami if this feeling didn't go away?

Sighing, Sanji dropped his arms to the side to redirect his attention to Luffy. He could slice the sexual tension if he wanted. "Luffy, we need to talk about the food," called Sanji before he tugged the back of Luffy's cardigan towards the kitchen.

At first calmly, then forcefully as his anger built up. He shut the door behind him before he threw Luffy to the floor. Things were getting out of hand. Either he needed answers, or he needed to put a stop to everything. Somehow, he couldn't figure out an answer for Luffy's behavior that could satisfy him. Sanji himself wanted Nami, but he had the restraint to only act on his desires if she desired him to. As he looked at the captain, he couldn't light enough cigarettes to calm his nerves as he began a lecture.

"The food's ready, right, Sanji?" Luffy asked as he looked around at the empty tables. He started to figure that they weren't about to talk about food.

"I have a lot to say, but I'll get to the point," began the cook before sitting down at one of the tables with his back to the door. "What are your intentions with Nami?"

Luffy had a lot to say, too. He could tell Sanji was serious and in a volatile mood by the heat that radiated from his body. Still, he wanted to be truthful and only delayed his response a few seconds. "Love," he blurted out because he knew that that meant. Robin and Ace told him to keep marriage a secret until he asked. Nami told him to keep their sexual tension a secret. Neither sentiments came to his thoughts first. When Sanji asked what he wanted to do with Nami, he thought with his heart.

The glowing innocence on Luffy's face calmed Sanji's nerves only slightly. The naive captain's infatuation stemmed from friendship. "You need to put aside your sick lust and think about how you feel about her. Like, if you could never touch her again, would you still love her?" asked Sanji.

"Yes," answered Luffy immediately.

"Do you love any other woman...or man?" he further questioned.

"No, not like I love Nami."

"What would you give for her?"

"Everything," Luffy replied.

"What about your dream?"

"We have the same dream."

"No, you don't," claimed Sanji. "She wants to map the world. You want to become Pirate King. What if her dream changes? What if you have to give up becoming Pirate King? You have to think of these things before you decide to be with her."

Of course, Luffy never thought of such a change in plans. In fact, even as Sanji suggested the possibility, his mind locked up, and he broke out into a cold sweat. That scenario could pose a grave consequence of marriage - a bondage through life and time. He loved her, yet letting go of something he wanted all his life seemed impossible. Surely, they could find a middle ground. Briefly, he flashed back to the faces of tears and anguish she had made since he had known her. As he thought that he could potentially trigger that pain, his chest tightened. Luffy's voice strained as he quietly said, "I would have to let her go so that she could chase her new dream."

While Sanji wanted to continue digging into Luffy's mind, he witnessed how distressed Luffy became. The interrogation broke him down, too, and now, Sanji felt at fault. Although he had wanted to deny this, he saw the resolve in his eyes the moment the captain first declared his love for Nami. Such a glimmer signified the start of an unstoppable tenacity. Reflecting on his life, Sanji loved every beautiful woman he met. He realized love meant something different to people who didn't fall in love as often. Even then, he wanted to withhold his blessing.

"Trust me! I'll make her happy. I'll make her happy every day," he proclaimed, "Ace taught me what to do."

Just as Luffy began to explain and rationalize his feelings, the pots in the kitchen began to overflow and smoke. Sanji rushed over, grabbing for his oven mitts and the dial on the stove. That bastard. How could Luffy mention Ace like that? Now, Sanji couldn't crush his dreams no matter how much he wanted to bring him down to earth. He valued Luffy more than a brother. Even as he peeked over his shoulder and incessantly asked about lunch, he couldn't bare to see his heart broken. For the first time that week, he questioned even Nami's sincerity **.**

* * *

Luffy ate less that day for lunch. The crew grew concerned when he left after only his third helping of ham. After he had crept away, Nami followed him. No one commented on her following him, but they all noticed her slip out after Luffy. Instead of blaming either one, they only hoped that the two could resolve whatever conflict arose between them.

When the rubbery captain entered the bath area, he took off his straw hat and looked into its inner crown. Previously, at lunch, between his bites images of the orange-haired girl interrupted his meal. Even looking into his hat, he could see her and all the memories they shared. He mused over the significance of sharing such a special treasure with her, and how wondrous it'd be to share his life with her.

Most of his life, he lived in the present and seized the day with every opportunity he had. Every decision led to achieving his inevitable dream of becoming Pirate King. However, now, he had two dreams. If only he could solidify the second, then he wouldn't feel such _anxiety_. Memories of her smile and laughter sparked a grin on his face, but then he frowned. Could moments like that continue? Not just with her but with everyone. He'd take her anywhere she wanted to go. Never had he felt so restless for something so far and abstract as marriage and love. "I need to ask her," he thought to himself.

He just couldn't ask for marriage until he answered the other questions first.

The water in the tub rose to an acceptable level and temperature. Once he finished undressing, he splashed into the center - not hearing the door open. His body succumbed to the warmth and water. Letting his arms fall limp over the side of the bath, he finally opened his eyes to see Nami undressing.

Another daydream? Oddly, he wasn't in such a whimsical mood that would prompt such a tantalizing image, but he didn't object. Instead of feeling the tension of arousal, he felt the serenity of her opulent beauty. From her citrus colored hair to the complementary cream of her skin, he observed her with a smile that fought against his fatigue. Gan Fall, he loved her so much.

With a smirk, Nami leaned forward over the sides of the tub. "When are you going to stop gawking at me, Luffy?" taunted the navigator. Surely, she could lure him out of his mood. The sight of him eating so few servings unnerved her. While she didn't know what caused Luffy to seem so down, she somehow felt responsible.

"How can you talk?" interjected Luffy.

Nami sighed, "What are you going on about?"

Once she entered the water to face him, Luffy accepted that this image was Nami. He weakly grinned and blurted, "You're beautiful."

Her face grew embarrassingly red as she covered her face in the water by sliding her bottom towards Luffy. So sweet and innocent he was. Still, she stroked the side of his rear with her toes and awaited his reaction. When she received no response, she stopped. "You've been weird today. Are you okay?" she huffed. How could he resist her body? Didn't he say she looked beautiful?

"Your face looks better when it's not red," he commented.

"Shut up!" yelled Nami back at him as she splashed water in his direction.

On an entirely different subject, he couldn't help but inquire about her plans. "You know, we'll never be able to live in one place."

Confused, she tilted her head to the side when she asked, "Yeah?"

"After I become Pirate King, I'll have to run forever."

"What are you talking about, Luffy?"

Luffy wanted to say what his restless mind repeated to him. His restraint could hardly hold him back from asking her to marry him. This girl was the right one for him. Her reactive temperament and entertaining irritability sent his heart racing. Previously, at dinner, he watched the way she ate. She picked her favorite food first just like he did. His eyes had been fixated on her the entire time. Her bright smile had a brilliant shine, and her laughter had such a pleasant melody to it that the entire affair humbled him until he could no longer eat.

Falling in love with Nakama like her happened so fast once he recognized the feeling. However, he needed to be _rational_ , so he followed Robin's advice and waited. He didn't want to lose her as his Nakama again - even if that meant pushing off a proposal. "What if your dream changes?" he finally questioned.

Terse and frustrated, she replied, "It won't." Luffy never questioned his dream, so why would he doubt hers? For the years they've known each other, he never doubted her. Then, she added, "Why would you ask that?"

Nami wanted to argue at the mere thought until he replied with silence. That agitation subsided as the hot water calmed her. Watching each droplet of water cascade down his sleek, black hair and onto his wide shoulders, she felt pleasantly light-headed. Like a dream, her cloudy vision drifted. She wanted to embrace him in the most intimate way possible - a way that surpassed their emotional nights in bed and exceeded the intensity of their time in the doctor's office. Breathing more heavily, she felt the throbbing in her loins.

When she leaned forward, he didn't even flinch. Even through his water-induced fatigue, he would have typically reacted. She pressed her lips against his shoulders as she pulled his arm towards her. Again, no reaction. Placing his hand on her breast, he merely blinked up at her as she leaned over him to study every movement of his face. She wanted him, and if he showed no interest in her emotional and physical vulnerability, then what did that mean? She lost all her progress, and he had regressed to his previous naive character. She wanted to yell at him in embarrassment.

Before Nami could check for any other sort of reaction in his groin, he stopped her with her by grasping her wrist. He began, "Nami."

"What?" she stuttered out, shattering the intensity of her fixation. Tears swelled up in the corner of her eyes; she didn't want to look at him.

With his hand still firmly holding her wrist, he made direct eye contact. "I can't think when you do things like that," he warned.

Think? Since when did Monkey D. Luffy think? Perhaps the pain of getting rejected caused her to react so cholerically. She stood up, soaking him in water. Her tears were indistinguishable from the water on her face. She expected at least a grin, but he gave her nothing. As she dressed and made her way to the door, she didn't look back to see if he visibly cared. He didn't call out to her even as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

When she entered her room for a mid-day slumber, she saw Robin reading in the sitting area of the women's quarters. Quickly, she wiped away her tears, but she couldn't do anything to hide her puffy eyes and runny nose. Unfortunately, Nami knew Robin to be among the smartest Straw Hats, so she probably already realized the navigator had been crying. Falling back onto the bed, she exchanged greetings with her roommate. Lucky for Nami, Robin wasn't nosey. However, in a way, she wanted to vent. Maybe Robin knew something about why Luffy had been behaving so oddly.

"Robin," she whined. However, before she continued to vent out her anguish, she noticed something peculiar wrapped up in a bright red fabric on the coffee table. Like a magnet, it drew her closer and from her bed. Then the note with two distinctive styles of writing caught her attention.

Robin noticed, "Oh, Nami. What is the matter?" Maybe it wasn't a good idea for Nami to read that letter, but it was already too late. She noticed Luffy had continued the letter from earlier but refrained from reading until he brought it to her attention. Of course, as careless as he was, he left the letter about Nami in her room. Robin sat in silence as she watched Nami's gradual reaction to the contents of the letter.

The letter had neatly written characters until about half-way through where it suddenly had diagonal scratches and grammatical errors. Spots on the paper were puffy from drops of liquid. Undoubtedly, Luffy wrote the second half. Still, she began with the beginning.

 _I'm scared Ace. What if I can't make her happy? I want to be with her and laugh like Nakama, but i'm gonna mess that up if she doesn't want to marry me. I wish you could tell me if this is a good idea. I'd listen this time. Sanji told me to think Robin told me to wait, but I want this now. I want Nami to be my wife because she's the girl I love. My chest feels like it's full and stretching I will give her the entire world. I promise. Even if she doesn't want to marry me, I'll make sure she's happy._

Nami received an overwhelming weight of guilt on her shoulders. Her heart crushed beneath the passion between the words of his letter. She didn't express Luffy to express this type of love with such depth. Moreover, she didn't expect herself to take advantage of the situation with her lustful intentions of bedding him. Surprisingly, Luffy was the one to define his feelings so bluntly rather than losing himself to physical compulsions.

The rock no longer held her attention. She suddenly longed for his laughter and grins. Although she told him before, she wanted to solace him with adoration and reciprocate his feelings with a proper declaration of love. When she sat the letter down on the coffee table, she stared at it further. Crossing her arms across her chest and gripping her shoulders, she dropped into the sofa-chair opposite to Robin. Hot tears dropped from her eyes without shame as she sobbed. Only moments before, she wept over his lack of interest in sex.

Setting down her book, Robin said, "Nami, don't berate yourself. He only wants to talk to you for now. You don't have to give him an answer." The archaeologist did have a glimpse at Luffy's continuation of the letter.

However, had she known Nami would have such a reaction, she would have hidden it. Assuming Nami returned his feelings, she wanted to push her to give him a positive answer to his proposal.

She knew that in the golden age of pirates, the unpredictability of tomorrow caused individuals to hasten milestones in relationships. As she witnessed first-hand between the captain and navigator, the fruition of their relationship had been slow but then all at once. Courtship was scarce and especially uncommon among pirates.

However, Nami might have had different sentiments. Her answer? Right, among the enigmatic array of words written to the paper, was a question. She snatched her shoes from the floor near her bed and dashed out the door after haphazardly putting them on.

* * *

 **hmfan24: Sorry, I'm so late this week. I'm about to move. This chapter was going to be super long, but I wanted to consult you guys first. Are they moving too fast? Speak now or forever hold your peace.**

 **Luffy probably seemed slightly out of character this chapter, but hopefully you felt it was justified.**


	6. Surprise Question

**hmfan24: Um. So I tried writing a few lemons, but I feel like they're too dirty. Lol, I saw some of you all skipped to the lust chapter! I bet I disappointed you with the lack of a lemon. Haha.**

 **I don't have any other pairings in this story so far. I haven't really decided on any yet.  
**

* * *

 ** _Surprise Question_**

When Nami finally left the bathroom, Luffy stopped holding his breath. "Ahhh," he exhaled, "That was close." As he struggled to get to his feet and leave the tub, he reached for the cold water faucet in the separate shower area.

Letting the icy water splash against his skin, he watched his manhood shrink back to its usual size. However, thoughts of Nami's naked, wet body caused it to bob up and down. He sought to conquer his lust in order to fall for her properly, but following the awakening of such hunger, he had difficulty suppressing it. Upon discovering this desire, he found that the lines blurred between his natural reaction to lust and his natural reaction to love. Lust frustrated and annoyed him while love brought a sense of serenity. Naturally, he favored the latter feeling.

Perhaps the two feelings could combine at some point, but today, he resolved to carry out his mission of making Nami his wife. The thought shook him where he stood. Usually, he didn't take much time to make a decision. Maybe he'd feel better if he sent the letter off to Ace, so he dried off and headed to the girls' quarters.

As Luffy slipped down the ladder to the library, his rear end pressed against the top of someone's hot, round head. Nami, with frazzled hair, stepped out of the way. Still panting, she staggered back to the wall until Luffy could get to the floor. His heart raced again, and he couldn't look her in the eye. The sun's light entered the library in a way that he could see her silhouette looking at the ground. All he could hear was her heavily breathing until water splashed and stained the hardwood below her. Gritting his teeth, Luffy instantaneously looked up to her.

Nami whimpered, "Luffy." Standing there so helplessly, she frowned with scarlet burning beneath her watery eyes. The shining moisture beneath her nose along with the fat cascading tears caught the light from the sun. What could she say after all? Sobbing instead of speaking, she bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her noise. She didn't mean to cause him anguish.

Gulping, he wished he could read her mind. Uncertainty rarely held Luffy back like this, but he had to do something soon - she needed him.

No inhibition could restrain him from falling to his knees. His moist palms slammed against the hardwood. "Nami," he began as his weakened elbows tremored. "Marriage is something Ace told me to do when I fall in love. When you get married, you have a party and start a new life together, but we can still do the same things we did before."

"I know what marriage is," she interrupted.

Finally, she was able to smile again. Although she smiled, the mass of sadness in her chest didn't go away. She knew what was coming, and her shaking shoulders calmed down to a halt. Luffy was the man she loved, and he pacified her spirit at that moment. Not every day did she witness her captain flustered. Just a short while ago, she was emotionally in tatters, and Luffy's presence gradually assuaged her despair. She felt like she didn't deserve him, but her greed got the best of her. She wanted him for herself.

Luffy didn't miss a beat to continue. His full heart did not allow him to delay this confession. "I've never felt like this before. You've never looked this pretty. Even though I feel weak, I'm happy, and I want to make you happy, and I love you. Nami, can we get married? Will you marry me?" he begged almost.

Out of breath, Luffy couldn't seem to make eye contact with her. This question wasn't like asking someone to join his crew. No, this invitation was a lot bigger, and he didn't know how she'd respond. He couldn't force her to marry him, but where would that leave them if she turned him down? He couldn't think about that when he asked. At that moment, he couldn't bring himself to look at her expression.

The navigator, in all her foresight, already knew her answer since she left her room. She, too, had a hunger for adventure. "Do you want to do that tonight?" she grinned. Joy filled her heart. Flowers sprouted from her soul as she could hardly suppress her elation.

Around the room, the sun became brighter to her as the air became cooler and lighter. The new light euphoria quickly replaced the anxiety and guilt she felt before. Now, looking into his increasingly bright eyes, she gained a cozy sense of security. He looked so dopey when his jaw dropped. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead.

Before she arrived at the library to meet him, she had experienced doubt in her ability to answer to him properly. She couldn't rid the guilt from her head for long enough to think straight, but when she finally focused on the fun they would have as a couple, her answer became apparent. Luffy was her captain, her friend, and her lover. For a long time, she loved him, and when their relationship became romantic, her love evolved into something more intimate. She laughed just as he picked her up to swing her around.

Nami didn't think of love for most of her life. She never fantasized about a wedding or a charismatic prince. After all, she lived her life either cooped up in a room or constantly fleeing with her boon. Her cynicism hardly allowed for her to make friends outside her hometown. Whenever she attracted attention from men, they'd want her body. This love affair with Luffy was a lot purer, and so, she didn't know how to handle her emotions as they came to fruition. Initially, she didn't enjoy the unpredictability of love, for she had an easier time forecasting the weather. Luffy saved her from Arlong, and she could trust him more than anyone. There was nothing else to contemplate.

"My heart feels like it could burst, Nami," cheered Luffy before he lowered her to share a passionate kiss. He had to remind himself to practice restraint and not kiss her too passionately. A lingering peck on the lips sufficed. As he placed her on the floor, he marveled at her. His cheeks perked up with pride. By that night, she'd be his wife.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Usopp watched the deck as Nami and Luffy frolicked across the green lawn together towards the fore. He smiled. The scene reminded him of how he played with Kaya in his childhood. While he didn't understand a lot about love, he enjoyed witnessing the whimsical experience. He never predicted his dear friend Luffy would pursue that kind of felicity. Vicariously, he wanted to gift Luffy with an opportunity to express his feelings. Maybe one day he'd return and fulfill his romantic tale, but for now, he wanted to grant the experience to his dear friend.

In the aquarium lounge, Usopp managed to get ahold of Robin, Brook, Franky, and Chopper. Zoro vouched not to get involved, and Usopp decided Sanji wasn't emotionally ready to get involved. He wanted to plan a special date night for the new couple. There was no need for their Nakama to sneak around behind their backs just to love each other. In order to foster a loving relationship within their ship, he thought they needed to express their support as a crew. The general squabble had ended, and they needed to regroup. "I think we all support Nami and Luffy's new relationship, but what if we pulled together and gave them a super romantic night together?" Usopp suggested.

Franky snickered, "Super romantic? I see what you're thinking. Sex is super romantic."

"N-No, not sex," blabbed Usopp. His face lit up in a red hue. "Nami and Luffy are too young for something like that," he added.

Before Franky could express his confusion, Brook chimed, "No one on this ship is too young for sex. Youth is the best time to do it."

Chopper and Usopp were dying of embarrassment from the conversation. That's not what they wanted to picture when they thought of their friends. However, on second thought, imagining Nami naked wasn't too unpleasant for Usopp. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat. "I was thinking about a dinner. A dinner!" he exclaimed, "I could make some fireworks. Brook could play some music. And we'd all give our best wishes to the happy couple."

Robin might not have shown it through her small smile, but she felt enthusiastic that everyone was finally willing to show their support. Well, there were two exceptions - one yellow and one green. They were closer to embracing the love affair than they had been before. "Sanji could cook," she volunteered him. Usopp gave her a thumbs up, and she nodded, "I am sure he will play along." While he might not agree immediately, Robin knew she could convince him somehow. The only one left would be Zoro.

As the group of pirates continued planning out the night, Sanji leaned against the exterior wall of the aquarium bar. He managed to hear a bit of the Straw Hat's private conversation. Whether they'd believe him or not, he too had smiled upon Nami's blissful innocence as she chased Luffy on the lawn. Seeing the woman so full of joy made it difficult for him to harbor any remnants of resentment towards the relationship. In fact, he found himself hoping something came of their relationship. He trusted Luffy's integrity, and so far, the captain had been able to make her happy.

But no sex! He gritted his teeth despite the cigarette hanging from his mouth. Maybe he should have added that to their discussion earlier, but Luffy couldn't have possibly harbored _those_ kinds of feelings.

* * *

Nami and Luffy weren't intentionally going behind everyone's back when they decided to change course to the nearest village. To Nami's relief, they still bantered like usual over silly things like which village was closest. Naturally, Nami ended up winning that argument. Euphoria drowned out reservations about how this would affect their future. She didn't even feel the pressure lust because love diminished it the moment Luffy suitably proposed. (Before, he had just told everyone they would get married without asking her.) When the two disembarked into the small shopping district area of the island, they failed to look back as they marched forward.

In the quiet little town, the women to men ratio must have been small. All eyes were on Nami as she cruised down the central market of the city. Not all these suitors were particularly unattractive. One man had bulky, muscular arms; one had jeweled gold rings on every finger. Only one was bold enough to approach Nami with gumption and a swagger of confidence and pride. Maybe he didn't notice her coveted captain playing with a puppy not far from her side, but he took her hand and swept his silk white hair to the side.

Clearing his throat, he spoke, "Excuse me, miss, you look dazzling in that bikini top."

She didn't turn to his voice. Someone had just graciously told her where the central government office was, so she didn't have much time to talk. "Thank you," she stated. That was that - no sly smile or seductive saunter. "Luffy," called the navigator before she attempted to proceed forward. The man behind restrained her. Still, Luffy's oblivion annoyed her more. Why was he playing with that damn dog anyway?

Persistent, the man grinned, "My lady, you are beautiful enough to be someone I'd like to spend my time with and possibly my life." As he proceeded to lean his face towards the side of her neck, he inched his hands towards her bottom. Suddenly, a fist collided with his face, and he flew backward into a small shop selling sharp weapons. Fortunately for him, he was mostly unscathed from the swords and knives.

Nami snapped around, "Luffy! Why did you punch him?"

Luffy knew that the man wasn't supposed to touch Nami as he wanted to touch her. The way he knew was how his gut reaction beat the shit out of him in one swift punch. Although he knew the man was a creep, he couldn't articulate why he hit him without reason. "I don't know," he laughed, "I didn't like the way he looked." His fingers twitched into a fist again for some reason. Maybe he wanted to punch the guy again, but he wouldn't if it made Nami mad.

She put her hand on her hip. "That's not funny," she lectured, "You shouldn't punch people just because they look at me. I'm a beautiful woman. Men are always going to want to talk to me." It took a lot effort to stop herself from smiling. She didn't think Luffy could be the jealous type. Upon a brief reflection, she noticed the dull and spacey look on Luffy's glazed eyes and agape mouth. "Are you even listening to me?" she sighed.

Not another moment could pass before he approached her for a kiss - profound and passionate again. For some peculiar reason, the way her breasts bounced when she reprimanded him, he had the compulsion to kiss her and much more often. Maybe he always felt that way through his mild frustration. The other suitors backed away after he punched the most obnoxious man, and they cleared out further when the two lovebirds publically displayed their affection. Luffy liked that for an inexplicable reason. He swept her up and briskly jogged forward before he knew where he was going. "Your mouth tastes like fruit," he noted.

"You can't just kiss me whenever you want," Nami breathed. Her face was red for a myriad of reasons she couldn't explain. However, lying back and looking up at Luffy's bold grin, she felt fluttering in her stomach that wouldn't turn off. So, she accepted her fate and nuzzled his warm shoulder. She shook her head. "Do you even know where we're going?" asked Nami.

"Nope," he replied with a chuckle trailing his response.

She commanded, "We're going to the city hall which is left not right!"

* * *

Everyone hurriedly prepared the deck for romance as the day progressed into night. Candles ablaze, delectable herbal aromas filled the salty air of the sea. Simple touches of vibrant red, orange and yellow flowers brought the most significant hues to complement each other. The music hit the right notes, and the night was ideal for falling in love. Most of the crew grew excited as the sun dropped towards the horizon. Even Sanji couldn't wait to see Nami's reaction.

Franky alerted everyone when Luffy and Nami approached the shore. While the Straw Hats assumed the biggest surprise was waiting on the ship, the happy couple had yet to share with them the greatest shock of the night. Climbing to the deck, they didn't hear everyone scurry into hiding. Luffy immediately noticed the decadent buffet of a variety of meats and cheeses. Mainly, the wine appealed to Nami.

The absence of everyone briefly made Nami suspicious. This situation seemed like a trap.

Nonetheless, she and Luffy made their way over to the table. She watched the captain grab at every food item he wanted, but she couldn't find the appetite. What if she upset them by being so negligent of their presence before? After all, she failed to announce her departure. Sanji must be having a difficult time witnessing her comfort with her husband-to-be. She frowned and scanned the horizon. Perhaps they went into town, but then, why would they leave so much food out and candles, too?

"Nami," Luffy whined, "You're not eating." She didn't respond. Instead, she looked back to the village. Then he remembered something.

Getting up, he quickly paced to the female sleeping quarters. He excused the odd banners and balloons that blocked his way. The object he sought lied on the coffee table. Quickly, he turned back around to meet Nami on the deck. How could he have forgotten to give her this? "Oi, Nami," he called, "I was supposed to give this to you earlier, but I forgot." He carefully placed the rock on the table. Why couldn't he look at her? Part of him was afraid she'd say this gesture was stupid, and that concerned him. Typically, he didn't care what she thought.

And, was he blushing? Although slight, red tinted his cheeks.

Nami's heart melted. Warmth filled her chest as he saw how humble Luffy became when presenting her this gem. Wait, diamond! "Woah," she exclaimed, "This is a huge diamond." While gems and treasure were her weakness, she realized this wasn't for sale. This diamond was a sign of betrothment for them, and for that, she would cherish it. "Thank you," she cried, tears welling up in her eyes. All the occurrences of that day became real to her. This presentation cemented the occasion.

"What?" said Robin from her hiding spot.

Luffy scratched the back of his head and grinned, "Do you want to put your thumb on the paper now?"

"The marriage registration form? Of course," she smiled.

"MARRIAGE REGISTRATION FORM?" everyone exclaimed.

* * *

 **hmfan24: Ah, this chapter is short because I have a lot of homework to do and I'm moving next weekend. Sorry not a lot happened. I'm pretty sure there will be a lemon next chapter, but I'll make it completely skippable for people who don't want to read something like that.**

 **Let me know what you want. What pairings. What citrus. And what do you think will happen next?**


	7. Surprise Citrus

**hmfan: I got added to a C2! Thank you Fangheart! I'm jubilant. Also, Luffy and Nami aren't married yet. To get married, you have to sign the registration form and turn it back in. They decided to do that later.**

 **Warning: To my pure, innocent fans, shield your eyes from the middle part of the story. To my lecherous, deviant fans, enjoy the entirety of this chapter to your hearts' content.**

 **Also, I'm using a few Japanese terms like "musuko" which means son. It's also an immature reference to a penis.**

* * *

 ** _Surprise Citrus_**

Luffy looked over at the group of pirates that fell out of their respective hiding spots. "Oh, hey, guys," he waved. His mouth was full of food. "I was just about to marry Nami. Do you want to watch?" He couldn't put his finger on why, but the moment was just right. The candlelit dinner under the stars seemed like a good place to sign a paper. After all, the candlelight gave enough light to read where to sign, and the table had just enough room to lay down a sheet of paper. While the captain didn't pay attention to a romantic atmosphere like his crewmates had meticulously set up, he thought Nami's smile was brighter than any star above them.

Upon glancing at everyone's expression, Nami realized her blunder. "He meant 'I was just about to parry, Nami,'" she lied, "He got into a fight in town." Why did she lie? She felt bad about not telling them, but she wasn't ashamed. Gulping, she could see Luffy staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

No one bought what she said. They could see the form on the table. "Luffy, why didn't you tell us?" Usopp asked.

"I already told you," Luffy smiled, "Nami is going to be Queen of the Pirates."

The captain did tell them the night before they got stranded. That didn't count. Among the crew, their reactions ranged from Zoro's disgust to Sanji's heartache to Brook's joy. Luffy continued eating while everyone contemplated what would happen next. They didn't want to stop him, and they knew they couldn't since he first declared it. The only person who could was their navigator, but she sat at the table in silence and shame as she twiddled her thumbs. Her mood was apparent from her frown, but her exact sentiments were unknown even to Luffy.

Before he could get any words out, Luffy gulped down his food and cleared his throat. "All we have to do is sign this paper," he explained, "Then we'll be set after we turn it back into town tomorrow. Oh! And tomorrow, we'll have a big party." He had a lot of conviction, but something about Nami's suddenly submissive disposition caused doubt to stir in his stomach.

Sanji saw this coming, but he didn't think Nami would allow it to happen. He told himself before that they wouldn't go through with marriage anytime soon. However, his nightmare came to life. Maturity gave way to his preconceived fears. The only thing that mattered was what Nami (and Luffy) wanted. "Nami-san," he called as he leaned against a nearby wall behind her, "Is this what you want to do? Are you going to marry that lucky bastard?" He cared too much for both of them to watch them waste their life not being with each other if they were in love.

Although Zoro didn't want to interject his opinion, he did. Maybe if he said what he had to say, then everyone would shut up and end this sickeningly maudlin performance. He didn't want to admit that he heard the proposal earlier. Hearing the captain's moment of weakness nauseated him, and it'd be treacherous to disclose of that moment to anyone else. His incessant aversion broke long enough for him to say, "Just tell the truth, Nami. Tell them that he proposed and you said yes."

"Yes, I want to marry him," she cried, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." However, when she looked up, she was met with grins across the deck and open arms awaiting warm hugs. Now, she wanted to cry, and so, she did. Even Sanji, who at times she felt she betrayed, had a toothy smile when witnessing her confession. How unexpected. The turmoil she feared was all for naught. Everyone onboard supported her decision.

Of course, Luffy was confident his crew would support his decision eventually. "Man," he complained, "Did you think she'd sign the paper if she didn't want to marry me?" This confidence left him at several points throughout the day: first, when he proposed and last when he shared the news with his crew. Why had Nami seemed so guilty? All that didn't matter anymore. If she even felt slightly insecure about their decision, he would prove to her that they were a good match. Patting Nami on the back, he gloated, "She's the best wife for me, and I'm the only person who has enough guts to be with her. It works out perfectly."

"Tons of men want to be with me!" Nami argued, but overall, she was flattered. She still punched him. "Remember Absalom?"

They all reminisced for a bit about Thriller Bark and some of their other adventures together, but after a few anecdotes about all the friends they made, Chopper turned to the new couple. "Maybe you could wait to have your wedding until we talked to your family," Chopper suggested. He had supported their love affair before most of the other Straw Hats supported it. However, he knew it was hard to figure out how to make that sort of wedding happen when all their loved ones' were scattered across the world. On top of that, they were some of the government's most wanted fugitives. Everyone knew the rule number one of running from the government: always move forward.

Mostly, everyone agreed with Chopper. Tonight wasn't a good night for a wedding. Nami must have seen the conspicuous storm clouds on the horizon. Not to mention, they deserved a much more extravagant wedding than what they could afford with their remaining hours of the day.

Both Nami and Luffy wanted their family and friends to be there. They longed to see Bellemere and Ace's reactions to them getting married. Turning to each other, they smiled. Nami explained, "We can wait, but you guys are our family on the sea. Nojiko will be okay with finding out by mail. She said she wouldn't let any man take me away, but I think she'd make an exception for this idiot." She pulled at Luffy's ear before flashing a huge grin.

"But we were gonna do it tonight," he whined.

Franky quirked an eyebrow, "Do what?" he asked. Somehow, he assumed Luffy was talking about going something dirty. He didn't want to say that just in case he put ideas into his head.

"Sex? That would be good for a night like this," Brook proposed, "I could hold onto Nami's panties if you'd like."

"Sure," Luffy laughed. He received violent blows from Nami and Sanji who both verbally rejected Brook's request. "I meant we were gonna do the wedding - not sex," he whined again. This statement wasn't a lie. He hadn't thought about Nami in that way since this morning. In town, he liked the way her breasts bounced, and when he kissed her, she tasted like fruit - better than anything laid out on the table. He craved that flavor again.

As the night went on, Luffy continued eating, and everyone else continued conversing. He enjoyed the peace and fun, but once he filled his stomach with meats and bread and fruits, he wished to quench the rest of his thirsts. Standing up, he attracted the attention of everyone on deck. He reached over to grab Nami, who at that point was conversing with Robin and Brook on the other side of the ship. His arm wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her towards him at an even pace. Most of the crew didn't see him slip away with her, but Robin and Brook only hoped that Luffy didn't decide to jump off the ship again.

* * *

Once they entered the girls' quarters, Luffy shut the door and let her down. "I want to go to bed with you," he admitted. This was his polite way of saying sex. He heard Shanks say it at some point, and one of his crewmates said it meant sex. Expecting her to react violently, he braced himself by bowing his head and squinting his eyes. However, moments passed and she did nothing. "You're not going to hit me?" asked Luffy. He let out a sigh.

"No," she blurted. Why was she so flustered? Her scarlet face and ears would have given away her dirty thoughts, but Luffy didn't pick up on things like that. Maybe she looked upset to him. Either way, she knew this was coming, and she unquestionably wanted him in the bathtub today. Now that they finally had the opportunity, she couldn't find the words. "Do you mean you want to fuck me?" asked the woman of little tact.

He nodded after thinking of what the word fuck meant. "I want to taste you," he confessed before he bit his lip.

Nami covered her face. Could he possibly have said it in a more awkward way? "What does that mean?" she yelled.

"I've been thinking about touching you in places that I shouldn't. You're my Nakama. I'm gonna marry you, but I wanna see you naked, too," he continued. The sweat on his hands felt hot and sticky. His deafening heartbeat as he scanned her body from head to toe. Firmly, he pressed his hands upon his crotch. That feeling hadn't been a problem since he was on the cusp of his puberty. He gulped, "Grandpa said I wasn't supposed to look at girls like this."

The navigator's head spun. "Wait, or else what?" she questioned.

"I'd die."

She laughed until she saw how serious he was. "I don't think that'll happen," she assured him, "If anything happens, it'll just be a nosebleed."

"He said that since I ate the Gum Gum Fruit, my musuko* won't stop growing when it starts unless I take an ice bath," Luffy explained. He learned to suppress his arousal by blocking out certain thoughts. Ignoring dirty thoughts was easy until he started sleeping next to Nami. When the monster that looked like Nami tried to seduce him, he felt even more aroused around his actual crewmate. And once the thought of her covered in food crossed his mind, he couldn't resist the temptation of fantasizing about her naked body. Her delicious scent kept him awake on those long nights. He drooled at the thought once more. Even now, he could smell her succulence. "If we do it right now, then it'll stop growing, too," he chuckled.

Nami sat and pondered the situation. What an idiot. If she didn't know just how dumb he was, she'd think he just wanted to take advantage of her. "I've had thoughts about you, too," she admitted, "Dirty thoughts."

To her delight, Nami had learned that she could attract Luffy's sexual interest. Plenty of men liked her body, and often, she used that to get what she wanted. She never had enough desire to build a romantic relationship with someone before now. At that moment, she wanted Luffy to touch her. Greed led her to lead him into the sexual thoughts that circulated inside of her. She wanted to touch every inch of him.

Luffy got excited. "What kind of dirty thoughts?" he said a little too loudly.

"Shush!" she urged, "You have to be quiet." Somehow, she couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she saw Luffy as an appealing man instead of a boyish friend. Maybe after years of not seeing him. He had much more muscle definition, and she noticed the slight increase of maturity that may have grown from his grief. Still, he was incredibly childish, and even now, there was a small glimmer of innocence behind his lustful leering. "You can't do any kind of rubbery stuff, you have to be very, very quiet, and you can't tell anyone what we're about to do," she warned, averting his gaze. In a way, she felt like a predator.

But they loved each other. Regardless of the fact that the couple's crew mates were within meters of the room they sat, they wanted to proceed with solidifying their love in the form of raw, unadulterated sex.

By the time Nami looked up, Luffy had stripped down to nothing. "Okay, let's start!"

* * *

"You can touch me anywhere you want," Nami beckoned as she lied back on her bed. Certain areas called for his attention more than others. Her pussy seemed to throb louder than her heart. While this was her first experience, her body knew what it wanted as soon as she saw the length of his manhood. Other parts of her body yearned for him, and she awaited the beginning of this sexual awakening she felt.

Luffy lowered his face to her breasts. He'd done this before - focused on breasts, but there were certain characteristics were left undiscovered by using only his hands. He felt his tongue could explore the potential of their shared pleasure. Removing her bikini top, he hungrily kissed at her stiffening nipples. He couldn't have imagined just how delicious her breasts actually were. They tasted like the mikans she loved so much. Gratified by her moan, he continued pressing his tongue. With his free hand, he fondled her breasts. He liked the heat that radiated from her body.

Her mind fell in and out of ecstasy. Did this sort of thing always feel this good? Honestly, she liked the way he looked at her with drool flooding from his mouth like a ravenous animal. She wanted him to dine on her. While she wanted to ask, she couldn't. Her panting seemed to peak at a drawn out moan. Stretching her arms out, she wanted to feel the definition of his back. "Luffy," she called out to him.

Fearing he'd done something wrong, he stopped to look at her. He asked, "Is this okay?" However, upon seeing her reddened face covered with strands of her bright orange hair, he leaned down to kiss her. This woman could make him do anything in that moment. He tasted the sweetness of her lips and mouth. Somehow, he couldn't stop himself from fondling her moist breasts as he kissed her. His groin throbbed. "Sorry. I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted.

He must have sensed the nervous energy she had because soon after she called his name, he quelled whatever reservations she had with a single kiss. "No," she said, pulling down the waistband of her jeans, "I want you to touch me down here." She couldn't really say why she wanted him to touch him down there other than she felt like that's where they belonged. Part of her fantasies of him involved him licking and kissing her pussy.

"Woah, it smellsreally good. Can I taste it?"

His straightforward statement turned her on. "Now," she commanded, and he wasted no time. She wanted to squeal from the pleasure of his tongue hitting the lips of her pussy. He rubbed against her clit, and she felt her satisfaction spill from her and into his mouth. If she couldn't speak before, she was mute now - save for her constant moaning. The ecstasy saw no end as he slid his tongue into her pussy. He licked her inside and out.

"It's so hot and sweet," Luffy thought to himself.

"More," Nami demanded.

And so, he didn't stop. He pushed her legs apart and buried his face into her moist pussy. This was heaven for both of them. He roughly licked her hot insides before using his hands to delicately play with her clit. Grabbing a pillow, she covered her face to let out a loud, long moan. With her hand, she ran her fingers through his wet black hair and pulled his head closer to her body. How much could her body enjoy something like this before it broke? She felt like she was approaching something big when he hit a point inside of her.

Luffy enjoyed the tangible pleasure that dripped from her womanhood. He had an idea. What if he tried doing something with his dick? He knew that factored into the equation of sex. He just didn't know how so he followed his instinct as he looked at her warm and inviting pussy. "Nami, can I put it in?" he begged. Although he wanted to finally culminate their sexual tension, his eyes were drawn to the outline of her voluptuous figure. The glimmering surface of her body coupled with her disheveled hair called for him to pounce her, but he needed her consent because he loved her.

That's the initiative she wanted from her young captain. Gasping, she saw how his dick had grown to be at least 20 centimeters. He wasn't lying when he said it would grow. "Yes," she panted, "Be gentle."

Leaning over her body, he couldn't really see where everything was down there. The erotic expression on her face made him grow impatient, but somehow, he managed to qualm his urgency. Slowly, he aligned his cock with what he thought was the right hole. "Is it this?" he asked. He found it almost impossible to know because of how wet everything was down there. His excitement caused him to move around.

"Lower."

"Here?"

"Higher."

Using his fingers to find her opening, he slowly pushed the head of his dick against it. He cheered, "It's here, right? Right, Nami?" When she nodded, he slowly proceeded. Her pussy was so wet that it seemed to suck his dick inside. As difficult as it was, he resisted, waiting for her cue. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her shutting her eyes and bracing herself for what was to come. He didn't want to disappoint her, so he kept going until she made a high-pitched moan. He jumped. "Are you okay?" he inquired with a frown.

"No," she said, gritting her teeth. It didn't hurt yet, but it was probably going to soon. For now, she couldn't wait for Luffy to enter her completely, for just the head felt unbelievable. However, once he hit a wall, she realized it didn't hurt at all. Maybe she was too resilient to feel pain like that, or maybe she was distracted by his eyes. Either way, she didn't want to delay the climactic action that awaited her. If he didn't continue, she would have to.

And so, she did. Moving her hips against him, she felt her toes curl. He continued to gradually enlarge inside of her as she collided into his waist with hers. His length slipped and slid against her inner pussy as she rocked the bed below them. Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled him closer for a kiss. She couldn't stop thrusting against him. She chased a certain indescribable feeling that she felt was on the horizon. "Luffy," she pleaded and moaned.

Picking her up by the waist, he pulled her closer to him and began to thrust into her like he knew that she wanted. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders as he lightly bit her neck. His dick made slapping noises inside of her while he fucked her standing up. "Nami," he said before kissing her. His mind was going blank. He felt like a monster losing control of his body. When she asked him to go faster, he went faster, but he felt like power was slipping from his hands. There were so many things he wanted to try. He sucked on her breasts as he pulled her closer to him.

They both approached something ponderous and unknown.

Nami's limbs began to shake. A surge of pleasure radiated through her body. The sensation lingered and grew, and she could tell she shared it with her captain who quickened his pace while he gritted his teeth. He burst inside of her.

* * *

This climax was the feeling they had been chasing for a long time. This was the sensation they were destined to share. He kissed her as they fell back onto the bed. Sex was a thrill, and they could have it whenever they wanted? Returning a grin, Nami breathed, "Wow."

"You're pretty perverted, Nami," he teased. She ended up being more animalistic than he was, and that intrigued him. Maybe he could see more of that side of her if they ever did it again. However, upon looking down, he saw crimson blood between Nami's legs. He cringed, "Nami! I hurt you." Even though he tried to be gentle, he ended up hurting her anyway. Perhaps this venture wasn't a good idea since he didn't know what he was doing. Neither Ace or Shanks taught him much about sex.

Nami laughed, "No, this is supposed to happen I think." The little sex education Nami received came from brief encounters with Nojiko and a few novels she read. She knew that it would feel good, but it hurts at first sometimes. Other than that, she was just as new to sex as her lover.

Pulling Nami closer, Luffy let out a sigh of relief. He hugged her closer to his chest. "I would never hurt my wife," he assured her.

After the crew found out that they planned to marry, she may have acted contradictory to how she felt. When she had trouble telling everyone that she wanted to marry Luffy, she saw him frown at her. It must be pretty disheartening to see the person you love struggle to confess their feelings to friends. She inquired, "You know that I love you, and I want to marry you, right? When everybody found out, I just didn't want them to hate us. They're our Nakama, and I don't want to keep secrets from them like that."

Luffy nodded, "Of course you want to marry me." He picked his nose and continued, "Since you don't want to keep secrets from them, should I tell them about all the fun we just had together?"

"Are you an idiot?" she yelled, "We can't tell them because that's not something you tell everybody about."

"You just don't want them to know that you're secretly a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert," Nami replied, "Besides if you want to keep doing it with me, you'll learn to keep your mouth shut. Now, let's get ready before someone finds out we're missing." She tried to get up to get dressed, but Luffy pulled her closer to his chest.

The captain pulled a blanket over them. "I don't want to let you go," he whispered, "I want to feel like this forever."

Nami smiled. She did enjoy the feeling of cuddling with him in bed. Living on the edge of danger, she didn't care who came through the door. No one could tear her away from the warmth of Luffy's arms. "Okay, captain," she gave in and looked up at him. He smugly grinned back at her before passionately kissing her.

* * *

 **hmfan: You guys are going to hate me for using that reasoning for his lack of interest in women, but it's fine. Also Nami is more innocent in my lemon than in others. After watching 400 episodes of the anime, I realized she can be quite childish at time. I didn't feel like it'd be too out of character for her to not know much about sex.**

 **Let me know what you thought. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Surprise Dilemma

**hmfan: I enjoyed getting positive feedback for the last chapter. A little dirtiness at the beginning this chapter, too. Let's keep in mind they're basically teenagers, so they probably have a high sex drive.**

 **I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted. I've been trying to catch up with college. I have a lot of ideas, and I'm almost all caught up with the series.**

* * *

 _ **Surprise Dilemma  
**_

Over the past couple of weeks, the betrothed couple had yet to alert their family members that they were to be wed. Nami passed by the Den Den Mushi a few times, but never got the guts to tell her sister that she was getting married soon. While, initially, she assumed Nojiko would be completely okay with the idea of the wedding, she didn't want to hear any judgment she might have. This was slightly out of character for Nami to be so eager to marry. On top of that, perhaps she wouldn't be okay with missing the ceremony. The sisters talked about it a few times as children. She never pictured marrying anyone like her captain, and Nojiko would indeed remind her of that fact.

On the other hand, Luffy couldn't think of a good reason to tell his grandfather about the wedding. In fact, he already decided to keep quiet about the entire thing forever and always. Garp taught him that he wasn't ready to marry until he became a Vice Admiral in the marines. He told him this even after he decided to become a pirate. Of course, he'd never in a hundred years join the marines, but regardless, what would he want to do with a marriage between two pirates? Would he like someone like Nami? His opinion hardly mattered, but he didn't think to contact Sabo.

All in all, they had done zero wedding planning.

Instead of contacting their relatives, they happened to be very busy people. The couple had been making love pretty regularly. If you asked them, they'd tell you that it was only getting better. So how could they possibly stop doing it every day? Somehow, after doing it so regularly, they managed to not get caught. Luffy had come close to spilling their various secrets, but he never let on what they did behind closed doors. Perhaps, they didn't even have to close the door. As they became more comfortable with the activity, they had sex a little less often. Apparently, the longer you can delay intercourse, the more intense the climax will be.

It had been 56 hours since they last slept together.

Luffy's brow furrowed as he studied the mikan tangerines he held in each hand. She definitely had a similar smell, but why? He squinted his eyes as he thumbed over the bumpy, cold peels. Her breasts were bigger than tangerines, and they were softer, too. He wanted to touch her again while he held a tangerine in one of his hands, but she said they could only have sex at night when everyone was sleeping. Until then, he knew he had to stop thinking about her like that. Luckily for him, his stomach growled. Hunger set in, and he dropped the fruits to find Sanji. The fruits should have kept rolling. However, they stopped just past the bushes. Someone had stopped him before he left the garden area.

"Don't drop my mikans," nagged Nami. She crossed her arms. "What are you doing over here anyway?"

With a weak grin, Luffy leered over at Nami's agitated disposition. He liked the way her arms elevated her breasts. "I don't know," he shrugged, "Why are your boobs so fat?"

His navigator didn't get offended, but she became flustered. "All boobs are made of fat," she retorted. She didn't expect Luffy to become more suave or romantic after their sexual encounter. In fact, his lack of tact comforted her. She welcomed the change of their relationship, but she didn't want Luffy to lose his innate qualities. Aside from his candid comment, she could tell that her breasts attracted his attention. Grabbing them with her hands, she taunted, "Why? Do you not like them?"

Luffy's mouth watered. "I like them," he nodded. His fingers twitched as he hovered his hands above her chest. "They look delicious," he remarked. He shook his head because he knew they had to wait. Meanwhile, he could appreciate Nami's body without lusting after her. "I only feel like this around you," admitted the captain. He couldn't recall another person in the sea who could make him feel the way she did. His heart raced again, so he placed her soft hand on his exposed chest.

Nami blushed. She didn't like showing her weakness like that, but Luffy had already seen her in her most vulnerable moments. The same straightforward behavior could also make her melt. "I see," she stuttered. Not even Hancock? Even Nami could admit that Boa Hancock was sexy, but for Luffy to admit that even the Pirate Empress paled in comparison, his words made her feel special. Now, her heart raced faster than his. Her captain's idiosyncrasies were something inalienable from who he was.

"It also feels the same on my musuko," Luffy laughed as he guided her hand to touch his crotch. His dick throbbed like his heart. She probably didn't like that he put her hand right there, but that usually didn't stop him. "I can't wait 'til tonight. I want to do it right now! See, you want to do it, too, or else you wouldn't look at me like that," chuckled Luffy. Just by the look of Nami's perky nipples, he knew that meant she wanted to fuck.

While she knew it'd be best to reject him, her hormones said otherwise. Regardless of how crude he'd been, his previous compliments had Nami smitten. She kissed him, and he kissed back after a few moments of lingering passion. Her body grew hot with each passing moment. Carefully, she pulled him back into the thick trees of tangerines to covertly seduce him. Jumping up, Nami wrapped her legs around his waist without breaking from their passionate kiss. Physically, she expressed her love by caressing his back.

The navigator got lost in passion, and she didn't think of the fact that they were making out in the middle of the day when everyone was awake. She didn't think of how fruits were dropping to the ground and calling attention to their hot and passionate session. All she cared to think about was where she would put her hands next. Already, her loins stirred for him, and she lusted for the opportunity to jump him again. Why did she feel like that so quickly?

While Luffy didn't understand why Nami suddenly jumped on him, he didn't stop to protest. He just wanted to know how far he could go with her, but what he thought didn't matter as much once his navigator started to shed her pants from her body. Her exposed hips and pussy called his dick to attention. It thirsted to experience the events of last night. Was this okay? He gulped once she dexterously unleashed his cock. Hopefully, she didn't get mad once she saw how much he enjoyed this sort of attention. Before he could explain, she slipped onto his dick. "Guh," he moaned. The slapping noises they made got him going. Before he could check to see if this was okay, he began to thrust into her. He heard her soft moans in his ear as he reached a quick rhythm. Managing to suck on one of her nipples, Luffy continued a bit more roughly.

Maybe they liked the breeze on their backs, or maybe they enjoyed the aromas of the sea. Their sweaty bodies clung together in the heat. They wanted to go for longer and share this sexual ecstasy. However, as a wave splashed against the side of a ship, they reached a climax together. They had already pressed their luck enough as it was.

* * *

Franky had only come up to look for Luffy. It was lunchtime after all, and he thought he'd take the time to alert the captain that the food was ready. Although he hadn't been a virgin for a long time, nothing could have prepared him for witnessing the last moments before Luffy and Nami orgasmed together. The scene left him speechless. He couldn't see everything, but he could put the pieces together and figured they were copulating behind the bushes. "Ow!" he exclaimed, giving a thumbs up. Young love must have been just as raunchy as he remembered it to be. Part of him was shocked, but overall, he was proud to see Luffy unleash his masculinity.

Not too far behind him was Usopp who was more upset than proud. "What?" he exclaimed. Suddenly, he felt sick upon catching Luffy and Nami in the act. This was just wrong. They can't do something like that on the ship! Sex should be banned. "Luffy!" cried Usopp. What did this mean? Franky pushed him back to silence him, but the sniper groaned anyway. He flailed in a panic after his pleas fell on deaf ears. Whatever they were doing, he needed to stop them. "I thought you were going to talk to them," he said.

Right. The shipwright was supposed to speak to Luffy. "Got it. Okay, I'll talk to him," Franky assured Usopp so that he'd shut up. "That hentai," he exclaimed kind of proudly.

By the time Franky let Usopp go, Nami had already slipped away. Luffy pulled up his shorts and let out a big, long sigh. Usually, he didn't sigh like that until he finished a giant meal. His grin didn't falter as he pushed his straw hat onto his head. Now, Franky could finally confront the captain. This was the best time to do that. "Yo," he greeted, "Wipe that stupid, hentai grin off your face." He knew not to say he was proud, but that's what he felt at that moment. The virility of youth shined brighter through Luffy than anyone else he'd seen on their ship.

"Oi! Franky, Usopp!" Luffy greeted them back. Good thing they didn't see what he did with Nami, or else she'd get really upset. When he looked over at the two, he realized Usopp was hiding his face. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I should SUPER ask you the same question!" retorted Franky. He grabbed Luffy and took him to the men's quarters where he knew Nami wouldn't follow them. Luffy dropped his weight to the floor as Franky dragged him near their barracks. Shutting the door behind them, he realized Usopp followed them in. For whatever reason, he was fuming. Franky assumed Usopp blamed Nami for taking advantage of Luffy, for the sniper suspected her since the beginning. "Chill out, Usopp," he assured him, "Luffy answered the call of nature."

Ignoring Franky, Usopp snarled, "Luffy!" Of course, he answered the call of nature. That's the only thing he ever listened to. Although a million words could have flooded out of his mouth at once, he held his tongue until he could think of all the things he wanted to say. Despite the Luffy's weary stare, Usopp saw more than boredom in his eyes. He saw gales of conviction brewing in his captain's spirit.

"Luffy, Luffy," Franky repeated, "I didn't even know you had it in you. Sex is a beautiful thing, ain't it?"

Vigorously, Luffy nodded, "Sure is."

Usopp's face reddened. What a repulsive lesson. "Wait a minute! What do you think you're saying?" he exclaimed. If he didn't intervene soon, the straw-hatted captain would get the wrong ideas about how to treat women.

Franky huddled Luffy over to a corner. "Usopp is still a virgin, so you have to be careful what you say in front of him," whispered the cyborg.

"I see," replied Luffy. He glanced over his shoulder to stare at Usopp.

"I'm saving myself for someone special," said Usopp as he covered his face.

"What's a virgin?" grinned the captain.

Slapping his forehead, Franky sighed. Just as he assumed, Luffy was still a virgin in his heart. This is why he needed to be properly taught the ins and outs of what actually happens. "Well, did you put your cock in her pussy or did you do other sorts of things?" Franky asked.

Luffy couldn't stop smiling as he responded to that ridiculous question, "What else would we do?"

After hearing their shipwright list dozens of sexual activities, Usopp temporarily passed out while Luffy became engrossed in the possibilities he could potentially explore. Who knew you could have sex in the butt? That was crazy to him, yet somehow appealing. He'd have to ask Nami about it next time he saw her. She had a very cute butt. And of course, she would want to _eat_ him. Eagerness set in as his fingers gripped the air. "Wah," exclaimed the Strawhat. His eyes grew bright.

Looking around the room, Usopp sought someone who could be calmer and collected about this situation without snot dripping out of their nose. Luckily for him, Zoro rested a short distance away from their discussion. Roanoa Zoro had been trying to ignore the entire conversation, but unfortunately, two of the loudest people he had ever met were in the same room. He tried not to stir as Usopp slapped his back to get his attention. Although the swordsman's instinct told him that if he interfered, the noise level wouldn't get any better.

Zoro replied, "What?" While he understood the situation, he didn't really understand why the sniper had a problem with any of it. However, as Usopp explained the situation, the Pirate Hunter realized how the noise level could get a whole lot worse if Usopp's nightmare came true. Not only that, but Nami and Luffy were his nakama. "Luffy," he muttered, "She's going to get pregnant. If she does, then what are you going to do?" If Luffy had a baby, there was no way that could turn out well. Not to mention, the captain hardly liked kids.

"Pregnant? How do you know?" wondered Luffy out loud.

Everyone yelled at once, "That's what happens when you have a lot of sex!"

"Like, she'll have a baby with me?" Luffy scanned around the room to see everyone confirming his question. Usopp violently nodded with tears flying from his eyes. A kid? He could almost see them before him. His **son** would learn everything Luffy knew, and he would be his family and Nakama. While kids were annoying and needy, his love for Nami motivated him to lean towards wanting a family. She liked having a family, right? The only thing he hoped his kid wouldn't inherit is his voracious appetite for meat. There was only so much food to go around. Maybe they could go hunting for food together just like he did with his gramps. Would he have dark hair like his family or would he have orange hair like Nami? The possibilities! He'd be the pirate prince just like Ace was.

Before Luffy could finish that thought, Zoro stopped him. He could see the grin on his face out of his peripheral. "Don't get any ideas. Can you take care of a kid on this ship?" he interrogated him.

"Yup."

"Well, that settles it." replied Zoro before he covered himself with a blanket.

Franky gave a thumbs up. "Okay, the talk is over. Congratulations!" laughed the cyborg.

Usopp stood up and silenced everyone by raising his hand. "Luffy," he growled, "It's too dangerous to bring a baby with us. We're ambushed or pushed to the brink of death once a week."

"Yeah, but Momonosuke..." Luffy began.

"No!" yelled Usopp, "Momonosuke was not an infant; he had powers; he wasn't with us for that long. Luffy, you have to think about this sort of thing. You can't just jump into parenthood like it's nothing." The sniper tried to calm himself, for he didn't want to get out of control like he did in Water 7. However, his blood was boiling over. He noticed that he got the attention of Zoro and Franky. "You'll have to leave your son behind and maybe Nami," Usopp cried, "Just like my father left me." Sincere tears built up in the corners of his eyes as tensions built up in his chest. He would never want to pardon the situation of setting off to sea with a child longing for their parents on a distant, remote island.

Everyone knew he had a point. Luffy realized he probably needed to contemplate this more. He didn't want to upset Usopp or leave Nami. He then asked, "But then what am I supposed to do? I can't even play with her boobs or touch her butt or put my fingers in her..."

"Stop!" Usopp blushed, "I don't need to hear that!" Although the situation sounded somewhat tantalizing, there was no point in building up a fantasy about the impossible at this point. After shaking his head a few time, he grinned. At least, now, Luffy understood where he was coming from. However, he didn't feel equipped with the essential knowledge that Luffy was looking for, so he just said, "Uh, just stay away from her at night. Resist her advances if she asks you. Maybe focus on loving her in a way that's not bedroom stuff."

Frankie interjected, "Luffy, just go to ask Chopper about how you can have sexy times with Nami without knocking her up."

* * *

Luffy emerged from the men's' bedroom and slipped into the mess hall to avoid Nami - his fiancee. On top of that, he was hungry. Usually, Sanji served breakfast, lunch, and dinner to the maidens of the ship. Therefore, Nami hardly ever ate at the mess hall. Fortunately, only Brook, Sanji, and Chopper were eating at that moment. Luffy took a deep breath and plopped down in front of a saucer of juicy meat. Already, he was thinking about Nami. Was he actually supposed to stay away from her? He sulked as he scarfed down a turkey leg.

Brook stared at Luffy, "You have so much virility today, Luffy. Did something special happen?" Something had to have happened. Sanji spat out his drink. He had the glow about him that radiated from his tanned skin. While he noticed there was happiness on the surface, deep inside he could see that he was actually conflicted. It had to be a woman as special to him as Nami. On top of that, Brook wanted to hear all the juicy details if anything actually did transpire. All of the naughty, succulent details about the hot sex Luff got to have with Nami. He laughed, "Yohoho! Luffy, if we're friends, you would tell me, right?" What if he never said to him all the wonderful thing he did?

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Luffy did have an after sex glow. In fact, he must have had sex within the last 5 hours. And if that was the case, he must have been having sex for the past few weeks. "Brook, that's ridiculous," commented Sanji, "Luffy has nothing to tell. He would have told us - his Nakama - everything."

Luffy gulped, and instantly Sanji and Brook glared at him.

Chopper blinked twice. He smelled the tension, but he couldn't figure out what the big deal was. Luffy didn't seem any different. If anything, he was slightly depressed. "Uh, what's going on, everyone?" asked the reindeer, "How does Luffy look different?"

"When a man has sex for the first time, he becomes more manly," began Sanji, "And we're asking our dear captain if he's engaged in sexual activities with our precious navigator."

"Yup," Luffy answered proudly until he immediately corrected himself. "I mean - no." That wasn't fair. They knew he could hardly lie about anything. After these past few weeks, it was a miracle he'd been able to keep his mouth shut at all. Already he was being shaken by Sanji who demanded answers and interrogated by Brook who wanted details. Nami would kill him. She was actually going to murder him once she found out other people knew, but the first time wasn't just his fault. Hopefully, she was angry as opposed to hurt. He could handle an angry Nami. There was nothing he could do about it at this point, so he turned to Chopper, "Franky told me to talk to you about how I should sleep with Nami next time."

The doctor backed away slowly as he stared at Luffy. He wasn't sure what to say, but he needed to talk to Nami first. "Maybe later!" he laughed as he dashed into his office to avoid the scene. Of course, he knew what sex was. He may not have known all the ins and outs, but from a medical standpoint, he had a grasp on the implications of intercourse on the female anatomy. If Luffy had been having sex without contraceptives, he needed to talk to Nami. Surely, she had been on some kind of birth control. She had always been one of the most sensible people on the entire ship, so why would this situation of all times be the exception?

* * *

Nami sat in Chopper's office as he pulled out a few books on the topic he wanted to discuss with her. She squirmed when she read that one of the books was titled "Gynecology." When he finally sat across from her, she gulped, "Uh, Chopper, what was the emergency?" Hopefully, he didn't find out that she slept with Luffy. That would be a disaster. While her lover surprised her by keeping their sex secret for so long, she figured he could tell at any moment. That moment could have been today. Suddenly, she was sweating bullets - especially, after the doctor didn't give her much of response. "Chopper," she repeated.

"It's nothing really," the caribou smiled as he turned to her, "I'm sure it's nothing. You're responsible, so I was panicked. I thought since you and Luffy were getting married soon, I'd talk about your options for birth control." He didn't want to let on that Luffy revealed their sexual activity earlier. They were all still Nakama, and he felt he shouldn't tell on his friends. However, the longer Nami sat there without saying anything, he realized that he put her in an awkward position. Her face was beet red, so he pulled out a thermometer from his drawer. "Do you feel sick?" asked Chopper. Hopefully, he hadn't waited to late to have this talk.

How could Nami sit there and not tell the doctor of the ship the truth? She confessed, "I had sex with Luffy."

Chopper took a deep breath before he said, "What kind of contraception have you been using? You can trust me. If the one you're using isn't working for you, then I could direct you to some other options. You definitely need more than condoms." He flipped through the pages of his the book on pharmacology and herbalism.

"Nothing."

"What?" he laughed. "I asked what you're doing to prevent pregnancy."

"Nothing," whispered Nami, "The last island we stopped at didn't have anything like that, and I don't really know what to look for."

"Have you been doing it all this time with no protection? We can't start any kind of birth control until you know for sure if you're pregnant," he huffed. A lot of emotions coursed through his veins. This was bad - very bad. This situation was worse than he feared. He was naive to not have any kind of herb or medicine to prepare for this situation, but just a few weeks ago everyone was responsible. "What were you thinking?" he growled. Suddenly, he had difficulty quelling his anger.

Nami crossed her legs and slouched. She didn't expect Chopper to be this upset. "I don't know. I wasn't," she whimpered, "I can't be pregnant. He only came inside when we lost our virginity, and then, he came inside again when we doing it standing up. Then he came inside me today, but my period is tomorrow." As she went through her list, she realized how silly she probably sounded. Only some of that reasoning sounded like it made sense, but she knew that her judgement was deeply flawed when it came to sexual matters. Based on Chopper's agape mouth, she must have been a lot more incorrect than she initially assumed.

At first, the reindeer only flailed his arms instead of talking, but finally he was able to say, "No! That's not how that works."

"It's not the end of the world if I get pregnant," she muttered.

It wasn't the end of the world? Were all humans this irresponsible when it came to sex? Of course, reindeer had a tendency to be absolutely neglectful. Chopper frowned, "Nami, I shouldn't have to answer that." He knew he came across as a little too choleric, but even after all the circumstances, she still didn't seem to take this seriously.

She hoped he laughed or smiled instead of leering over at her with contempt. Maybe, if she ever had a boyfriend and wasn't enslaved to the Arlong Pirates, she would have better knowledge about sex. At that moment, she denied the possibility of being pregnant. Twenty was too young to have a child, and Luffy, being several months younger than her, was even less prepared. However, he wouldn't hate her if they did have children eventually. Right? "What should I do now?"

He managed to regain his composure as he took a deep breath. "I'll give you this concoction to pee in tonight. If your menstrual cycle begins tomorrow, then this result should be accurate. Start the birth control tomorrow if it's negative."

"Negative? How do I know if I'm," she paused, "Pregnant." That word was hard for her to say. She had a wedding to plan and someone to love. This medical dilemma posed quite the detour.

Chopper had to flip through the book he read to make sure he gathered the right ingredients from his cabinets. "The mixture will turn pink if it's positive and blue if it's negative," he read, "It takes 12 hours, so it should be ready when you wake up tomorrow morning. I'll talk to you and Luffy when you find out you're not pregnant. Okay?"

Her head was spinning, but she still nodded, "Okay." With that she slowly drifted out the door to the deck. Luffy might get too excited if she found out they might have a child. He'd probably start planning ahead about all the adventures they'd have as a family. Didn't Nami always want to start a family? A pirate ship was probably the worst place to raise children, but they'd be safe with her captain as their father. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself, but when she tried to exit the office, she creaked open the door to the mess hall where her lover conversed with a few of their crew mates. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, for he was on her mind.

Nami heard Luffy brag about his love for her, so she put her ear to the door to hear more. His loud voice easily carried through the wooden barrier. Hopefully, he wasn't bragging about their steamy sexual encounters. She smiled.

"I won't have sex with her anymore if it means we could have babies. I don't even like kids," he laughed, "They'd only get in the way, and I want to be King of the Pirates."

That was their reality. So many tears fell down in bulbous droplets to the floor. This was all her fault. Tightness grew in her chest as she fell to her knees. Lately, she's felt a bit light-headed. She didn't remember what happened after that, but Chopper seemed concerned as she ran to her side to help her to the bed.

* * *

 **hmfan: Again. I'm sorry this is so late, but it's a little longer than usual, so that's good, right? Tell me what you think should happen next. I got caught up with the anime.**


	9. Surprise Pregnancy?

**Hmfan: The last chapter ended on a downer, and to be honest, this chapter might not be much happier. There might be some cute points. There has been a disproportionate amount of Sanji in my story, but I just think he'd be the most involved in their love affair. It's not so much a love triangle as it is the characterization of his protectiveness. Usopp cares a lot too, but he's paranoid. Zoro probably cares a lot more than he's willing to let on.**

 **Would Luffy say the word fuck?**

* * *

 _ **Surprise Pregnancy?**_

Nami didn't pass out, but Chopper suggested she laid down anyway while he went up to the library. After staring at the wall for nearly half an hour, she kept repeating the words she heard from Luffy in her head. Truly, she was a rational person, so by that point, she convinced herself that what she heard was out of context and she misheard it completely. Once she viewed what she saw in that light, she felt a lot better, so tears finally stopped falling from her face. By the time she had a chance to wipe them away, someone had knocked on the door. Nami smiled, assuming it was Luffy. "Come in!" she called after clearing her throat.

Instead, Sanji entered the doorway, "Nami, are you feeling alright now?" he asked.

How did he know she was in there? "Mhm," she responded. "I just didn't want to eat fish for lunch for some reason." While she tried pushing her lover's words out of her head, she read up on the symptoms associated with pregnancy from a book that she tucked under her pillow once someone came inside. Taste aversion or avoiding certain foods that you previously enjoyed was one of the earliest symptoms. The book said not to check for symptoms too diligently, but she couldn't help it.

Sanji knew she'd been crying, and he knew she'd been sick. "Do you want me to go get your dumb boyfriend?" Hopefully, she didn't hear their conversation from earlier. She had to see Luffy's face as he told everyone how he didn't want children. He looked miserable at the idea of staying away from Nami. Now, Sanji felt like the shitty person for giving him such a hard time. Momentarily, he wanted to chew Nami out because she was the one who opened up that can of words, but how could he blame the ship's youngest fair maiden?

"No!" protested Nami as she brought her knees to her chest. She didn't want to see him anytime soon. Maybe she wasn't as calm as she initially thought.

The cook sat at the foot of the bed and frowned at her. Nami heard indeed the conversation they had, but of course, he wouldn't bring it up to her while she was this depressed. That day made his head spin, but he surprisingly didn't lash out when Luffy revealed that his relationship with Nami had gotten sexual. What could he say to relieve her? The thought of pregnancy didn't cross his mind, but he had no idea just how sexually active she'd been with their captain. "Do you want to go out to the deck with me? I'll bring out a special lunch." he offered and didn't expect her to accept. However, she nodded, and he smiled.

Once she left the office, he dashed into the kitchen to whip up something simple and filled with love. As he chopped the fruits for the salad, he glared at Luffy who still didn't seem like his typically jubilant self. There he was - sluggishly chewing the pound of meat that was in his mouth. Honestly, Sanji wanted to play mediator and get the previously happy couple back to the way they were, but Nami wanted to be alone. He knew to respect her wishes. "Oi, Luffy," he called, "Stay in here while I bring Nami her food." With his direct eye contact, he wanted to make sure Luffy heard him loud and clear.

"Nami?" he repeated - his heart jumped from his chest, "Where is she?" He hadn't seen her all day. While they typically didn't spend all day with each other, he had a bad feeling about today. Before Sanji could respond, Luffy got to his feet and headed towards the door. If she truly was hurt, could he fix it?

When Luffy reached for the knob, a knife sliced through the wood of the door. "Stay in here," commanded Sanji in a low growl. He stomped towards him. "She doesn't want to see you," he said.

Luffy's fist tightened, and he sneered, "Nami is my girlfriend, Sanji! What are you doing?"

"You hurt her," explained Sanji as he blocked the door.

"What? Get of out my way. I need to see her," he protested, "She didn't seem like I hurt her when I did it with her today." While he'd typically flash a giant grin, he made a pensively grimaced at the thought of her anguish. If she was out there crying, he needed to see her. Pushing past Sanji and the door, Luffy reached the Sunny's deck. He didn't see Nami, and he panicked, "I thought she was outside." Where could she have gone? Flashing back to the time she left with the Merry, he shivered. He looked back and called, "Sanji!"

Sanji looked from side to side for their maiden, but she wasn't out there. They searched the clinic and the majority of the deck. Luffy followed his instinct and went straight to her room as the cook went up to the library.

There she was - lying on her bed like the angel he knew her to be. Her softly shut eyes lined with glimmering eyelashes made his heart melt. Parts of her pale, soft skin peeked from beneath her pink blankets. He knew to know exclaim how beautiful she slept. Several tear stains spotted the pillow beside her face. She'd been crying. "Nami," he whispered softer than he's ever spoken. How did Sanji know before he did? Perhaps, Luffy wasn't worthy of marrying her if he let her cry alone like this. He flung his hand back to close the door discretely and slowly proceeded to the maiden that slept before him. He feared his deafening heartbeat alone would wake her up.

Kneeling beside the bed, he removed his hat and lightly placed it on her head. Had he ever told how much it suited her? He finally grinned, "I love you, Nami." Then his face dropped once he remembered what their fate likely had in store. At that point, he was ignorant of the fact that Nami heard what he told Sanji and Brook. "They found out our secret, and I'm sorry we can't make babies," apologized the captain, "I want to protect them, and right now, I don't know if I can." His eyes watered as he continued, "It's okay if you find someone safer, but I'll do everything I can to make you happy." Why did he say that? Maybe she wanted to have a family. "Do you want kids?" he asked, but hopefully she didn't respond.

Although he wanted to lie down with her, he refrained and sunk into the edge of the bed. Her face was so peaceful that he found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Nami woke up in the early evening to Luffy's hand wrapped around her ankle. She needed to pry herself from his grasp before leaving to see Chopper. He likely finished whatever concoction he planned on creating for her. The idea of going there now made her sick, but the ship's doctor would track her down if she didn't go when he wanted her to go. Anxiously, she cracked open the door to the clinic and shut it behind her slowly. Spotting the mixture that Chopper left on his desk, she grabbed the jar and took a deep breath.

Was this even complete? It looked like a clear jar of water. She held it up to the light and spun it around. The bits of dark green herbs spiraled within the liquid. If Chopper went to take a bath, then she should probably pee into the solution right there before anyone caught her. Laughing to herself, she raised a free hand to ruffle her hair nervously but touched the crown of her beloved's straw hat instead. The realization of the entire situation sank in. All of a sudden, the possibility of having Luffy's child was on the horizon.

Now, she had to go through this rigamarole of testing just to get a decent sleep tonight.

All she had to do was pee, right? Then she would have to wait 12 hours before it turned blue or pink. Blue meant she wasn't pregnant. Pink meant she was. The waiting aspect was harder than it sounded. After she had pulled down her pants, she focused all her energy on aiming at the target.

Moments passed, and she finished the test. Still holding the jar in her hand, Nami sighed.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" called out a familiar voice.

Nami screamed and dropped the glass after looking back to see her lover - Luffy. "Luffy!" she barked.

Luffy continued, "Did you see that? It turned from see-through to pink like magic."

"Shit! It did?" she blurted. Then what did that mean? Chopper said it would take hours - not seconds. Shards of glass surrounded her, and she couldn't move from her spot. Then again, could she freak out over anything this idiot observed? "Are you absolutely sure that's what you saw? And why are you following me?" interrogated Nami.

He blinked, "Yeah. I know my colors!" Of course, he knew what color the water turned, and he never saw anything like that before. "Can I do it, too?" he eagerly requested.

However, Nami had no response. Her pale face should have said it all as she looked at the mess around her. She was too intelligent to dismiss the results, but her denial managed to push it to the back of her mind. The books led her to believe that there was no room for doubt.

Surprisingly, Luffy had the sense of mind to stretch out his arms and pick up his puzzled princess. He snaked his arm around her body even though he knew she didn't like that. "Stepping on glass hurts," he reminded Nami as he hugged her hips. While he was aware that his fingers pressed her ass, he tried to gulp down the sensation that swelled in his body. Once the captain placed Nami in a glass-free zone, he sighed. If he held onto her longer, he wouldn't have been able to control himself. He could feel a hard-on coming up as it was. Looking at her bare bottom didn't help, so he diverted his attention.

Nami, however, was not making attempts to quiet her cravings. In fact, she wanted a distraction from the tremendous anxiety she'd been harboring over her future. Her perfect distraction came to her rescue. The sweet scent of his arousal drew her towards him as she rubbed his crotch. Maybe he wouldn't mind doing it after all. "Luffy," she beckoned, "Just forget about what you saw. Let's do something fun instead." Her body hungered for his touch when she kissed him, but he didn't grab onto any part of her body like he typically did.

Instead, Luffy clenched fists hung at his sides. When his lover pulled back, he gritted his teeth. The conversation he previously had with Sanji replayed in his head. Luffy suddenly saw Nami as sensitive. He never wanted to hurt her, and he'd never physically hurt her. Slowly, the captain backed away from Nami and pushed down on his growing member. At all costs, he could not look below her waist. "What were you doing with the glass thing?" he questioned her to change the subject. Of course, that wouldn't work. Nami was better at paying attention. She noticed every detail of the world. That's why she could make maps so well.

"Luffy," she said in a quiet, shaking breath. This moment was Nami's last ditch effort to find out if he lost interest in her. When they made eye contact, she hoped he didn't see the tears swelling in her eyes. "Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?" he quietly laughed because nothing she said was actually a joke. He looked at the ground because looking at her face hurt his heart. "Uh," he stammered, "Maybe we should think about the wedding some more, Nami." Somehow, he expected to lift her spirits by talking about their inevitable marriage. Before today happened, she would always smile whenever they talked about weddings. The only aspect of the ceremony he liked to discuss was the food, but he would make an exception if Nami could become happier. She had those tears in the corner of her eyes, and he wanted to stop them. "I'll do anything," promised Luffy as he grabbed Nami by the shoulders.

Wedding? Nami could hardly trust that Luffy loved her. His primal desires created him. Even his name had "monkey" in it. "Fuck me," she demanded.

He wanted to fuck her, but this desperate side of Nami wasn't her. Since when did she ever beg for anything? "Snap out of it. You usually like to talk about sex with me," he began to say why they shouldn't do it. He wanted to say how everyone told him to stop because of what might happen in the future. Their dreams were what they set out to achieve, and as she got to her knees, his eyes followed her hands. Could it be? Nami would suck on him like she did the other day. He quivered at the thought. Luffy knew they couldn't make babies if it were just something like this.

Despite the ecstasy that surged through his body, he saw that her tears hadn't stopped. Suddenly, the moment sickened him. Nami didn't enjoy this, and neither did he. Why was she acting like this? He stopped moaning and tried to back away, but his back was against the wall.

"What's wrong?" she coughed and stopped going down on him. While his lower regions swelled to perfection, his audible pleasure had receded as time passed. Looking up, she saw his blank expression as he held his breath.

"I," he paused to lie, "don't want this anymore - this mouth thing."

Her heart dropped, "What?" asked Nami desperately.

"You don't like this, and I don't want to have sex with you," he confessed.

What could she say now? One of her worst fears had come true.

"If we keep doing this, then you might have a baby," explained the captain. This situation hurt him, too. He put his hand over his heart. Nami had aspirations just like he did, so he wasn't being selfish.

Nami didn't understand why the typically light-hearted Luffy disliked the thought of having children. Essentially, he was a child. They would have a lot of fun. Plus, there was a humongous chance that she was already pregnant. As much as she didn't want to believe him, she quivered and sobbed. This situation was her fault. If she thought a little longer before she jumped his bones, they would only plan out their love and future marriage.

"I really wanna have sex all the time with you, and I love you a lot," said Luffy, "That's why I don't want to hurt you and ruin your dreams. I don't want to make babies. There's a way to do it a lot and not have any babies. After we figure that stuff out, we can do it as much as we want!" His eyes lit up as he talked about their flourishing future. Water dripped from the corner of his mouth. However, even he could see the dullness of her eyes reflected her lack of excitement. He frowned. If that wasn't what she wanted, then what could he do? When she didn't respond, he desperately asked, "What do you want me to do?"

She stood up, pulled up her jeans, and walked to the door that led to the deck. Pushing her hand against the wood, she slowly opened the door. "I want to be alone," requested Nami. Although Luffy didn't respond, she knew he followed her out the door. Suddenly, she didn't want to face him. Her desperation for sex disgusted her. This feeling wasn't about the sex. It was their shared fear of their lives changing for good.

And he didn't want her to leave. For some reason, he had a feeling that she held a secret from him. He wanted to shatter the invisible wall that stood between them before she escaped. How could he trust that she'd come back if they didn't fix this conflict? She had left him before. So as she deliberately took the step out the door, he took a step forward as well. Following her out to the deck, he begged, "Nami." No other request followed. Once she turned around, her brilliant hair shined and blew in the twilight wind. Although the image of her anguish struck him, he marveled at her beauty. Reaching out, he grabbed her arm without thinking. Now was not the time for romance - even he knew that.

"Don't touch me!" shouted Nami. In front of everyone on the deck, she repeated to Luffy, "Leave me alone." Tears were streaming from her eyes as she sobbed. She couldn't look at his face.

"Okay," he agreed, "I won't bother you."

* * *

Luffy didn't typically enjoy drinking alcohol, but when Zoro offered him a dish of sake, he took it. As the sun disappeared into the horizon, he looked up at the night sky and counted the stars. Anything would be better than thinking about losing Nami. Unfortunately, he wasn't very good at counting, so he diverted his attention to Brook.

The song he played was probably meant to be peaceful. However, for the time and situation, this piece had a melancholy tone. Slow and at a low octave, he strummed the strings on his violin. Music had a way of filling in moments that lacked words. The squabble between Nami and Luffy left everyone speechless. Should they console them or let the situation play out on its own? For the most part, they chose the latter - save for Zoro offering the morose captain a drink.

Chopper was still researching in the library with Robin, and Sanji emerged from the kitchen sometime after he heard the shouting. Of course, Nami had immediately fled after Luffy agreed not to bother her. That left some of the men on the ship to keep the straw hat company. None of them were particularly adept at comforting. They weren't even sure what happened, and Luffy didn't seem willing to tell them. If he wanted to, he would have done it immediately.

Instead, Luffy requested help from Brook, "I want to write a song for her - Nami, my future wife," he yawned. Maybe a happy song would make her happier, and they would go back to normal.

The tension slightly receded among the crew. They all sighed simultaneously - except for Luffy. Could they continue as if this were a typical evening? The captain hardly ever sulked over anything other than food. Many of them were curious about the trigger that led to Nami's explosive demand. Sanji had to be held back by several of their crewmates. Now that Luffy seemed to change the subject, they couldn't bring up the conflict. Alas, their curiosity and concern would have to wait another night.

Brook opened his mouth and stared at Luffy. Although the musician lacked eyes, he could still see that the sadness hadn't entirely left Luffy. "Luffy, do you want it to have lyrics?" asked the skeleton.

"No," answered Luffy, "I'm not good at thinking about words when I think about her." He hiccuped. While he only drank a few cups of sake, he was thoroughly plastered. There were a lot of words floating around in his head. At any minute, the words and secrets about the day could come spilling from his mouth. "I want something happy and pure and hot and sexy and wet."

"How could you be horny at a time like this?" asked Zoro as he let go of Sanji.

Sanji had a flaming aura around him. "Luffy, don't talk about Nami like that!" commanded the cook. He knew not to question the incident. His shaking hands managed to light up a cigarette. This situation - whatever it fucking was - had gone into the gutter as he predicted. Looking around the deck, most of the crew didn't know how to handle the conflict. As much as he hated to let go, he wouldn't want to get in the way of Nami's happiness. Too bad for him, she fell in love with a naive man-child. His blood pressure stayed high.

Luffy moaned, "I want the song to make me feel as good as Nami does."

This piqued Brook's interest. "What does Nami do to you?" he hungrily inquired.

Sanji kicked the air between Brook and Luffy. "You have a death wish, Brook? Luffy?" threatened Sanji.

As expected, Luffy seemed to continue with the evening like his turmoil didn't exist. Perhaps the alcohol revived his usual jovial mood. Regardless, thinly veiled disaster hung in the near future. Fog floated across the darkening sea when Zoro handed Luffy another drink. Most of them could see he already had enough, but they didn't want to rehash whatever quarrel he had earlier.

When the captain began to sing along with Brook, he felt sick. The alcohol didn't seem to help his concerns about Nami. "I sawww Nami take a pissss in a cup," he slurred, "Thennn she got mad at meee. Then she started sucking my penissss. Then she got mad at me againnnn."

Everyone stayed silent. None of them had any grasp on medical pathology, so they didn't understand that Nami could be pregnant. Sanji didn't even react when the drunken pirate confessed to getting oral from her. In fact, he'd grown numb from the alcohol, and the bombardment of PDA.

Luffy continued, "You guys think she's sick? She's been sleeping all day, and she didn't eat the stuff she usually eats."

Maybe the world didn't produce many babies in the age of pirates. None of the adult men could put two and two together except Brook. "Yohoho, perhaps Nami has been like that because she is pregnant. Do you want to write a song about your baby, too?" casually Brook took out his violin while the rest of the guys dropped their jaw.

"What?" everyone simultaneously exclaimed.

"S-s-so that means Nami's going to have a baby if she's sick?" asked Luffy. He couldn't stifle his grin. The alcohol in his blood didn't allow him to remember that pregnancy was a bittersweet thing for them. However, for the time, he couldn't subdue his elation.

Brook shrugged, "It is only a suspicion. I did not see any proof with my own eyes - not that I have eyes."

Sanji hand-chopped him for his facetious remarks. As much as the crew wanted to blow off that possibility, most of them couldn't shake it.

No one knew what to think of the new prospect. Before they could begin to drill Luffy on the matter, the ship vibrated. Large motors churned from down below. Breaking their thoughts, they looked at each other. The only person who had the slightest idea of what happened was Franky. Franky knew what made those particular motors turn. In fact, he could finish Robin's sentence when she rushed out of the girls' room. The rare look of horror on her face told him everything.

"I can't find Nami anywhere!" she shouted.

Everyone stood up if they weren't already except for Franky. He nodded, "She's probably taking the waver somewhere to cooool down."

"Yeah," began Usopp, "But does she know where she's going?"

Zoro responded, "Well, she's our navigator, so she probably does."

While most of the Straw Hats didn't see the point of worrying, Sanji continued to look across the sea for Nami as Robin fervently scoured every nook and cranny of the Thousand Sunny. He knew she'd been acting strangely as of late. Although he wanted to blame and pulverize the senseless leader, he couldn't. That would probably upset Nami, for she loved the fortunate bastard. Earlier that day, he saw them harmoniously napping together, and as a person who cared about both of them, he subsequently managed to accept that they belong to each other. He wanted to keep them together.

Brook looked around for the captain. "I wonder where Luffy went. We were about to write more lyrics."

Oh yeah. Where did he go?

Suddenly several members of the crew caught sight of Luffy as he stood towards the fore of the ship. Grabbing onto the edge, he walked backward to stretch his arms. Usopp frowned and sighed when he saw this. After all, there was a huge chance that Luffy would land in the water. Usopp would be the one to fish him out since Sanji had his hands tied up looking for Nami. He motioned to the others so that one of them could do something.

The crew realized he had somehow gotten there. Zoro tried to stop him. "Don't do anything stupid, Luffy," he warned. Maybe it was a mistake to give him alcohol. There was nothing Zoro could do about it at that point. For the swordsman, that was a pretty big effort.

However, there was no response. Luffy had to concentrate. He wanted to find his target. "I'm going to go get my wife," he hiccuped, "I don't know why she's running away again, but I'll bring her back, guys." And before anyone could stop him, he ejected himself hundreds of meters out to sea. "Nami!" shouted Luffy as he began to fall hundreds of meters from the sky. He didn't understand why she wanted to run away.

Everyone shouted from the deck, "Luffy!"

* * *

 **A/N: I've lost readers because of my lack of updates. I'm seeing writers that published their first chapters around the same time that I did, and they all have more reviews/follows/favorites. I'm so jealous. lol**

 **Let me know how I can improve.**

 **Oh, and I mapped out all my One Piece pairings. Depending on what you guys think, I might not include them in the story: LuffyNami, ZoroTashigi, UsoppKaya, SanjiViolet (or Vivi), FrankyRobin, BrookOC, SaboKoala. I probably have more if I think about it. Sorry that I'm not a huge fan of ZoroRobin. Since this story got added to a LuNa/ZoRo C2, I can probably refrain from using pairings that include Robin or Zoro. Maybe I'll cave and throw in a triangle.**


	10. Luffy's Reaction

**A/N: The last chapter was pretty popular! I'm bummed because the One Piece manga is on hiatus. Thank you, guests, for reviewing my chapters. I wish I could reply to you, so I will!**

 **ilene, thank you. That really made me happy to know that you check you fervently check my chapters.**

 **Guest who liked Surprise Questions, thank you. I'm glad the ending made you smile.**

* * *

 ** _Luffy's Reaction_**

Nami somehow knew Luffy would try to retrieve her, but she didn't expect that she would have to save his life. Already, she could tell that he would land a few meters in front of her, so she picked up the speed on her waver to rush through the currents. Rushing against the raging winds, she evaded the currents that would have pushed her back. If anything happened to him, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. The storm roared in the direction she drove in, but she could only hear Luffy scream out to her. With a swift cut to the right, she managed to land directly under the approaching rubber man.

Rushing against the raging winds, she evaded the currents that would have pushed her back. If anything happened to Luffy, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. The storm roared in the direction she drove in, but she could only hear Luffy scream out to her. With a swift cut to the right, she managed to land directly under the approaching rubber man.

As he rapidly dropped towards the waver, he announced his Gomu Gomu no Fuusen to delay his fall. Once he deflated and neared Nami, she knew to grab onto his ankle. "Nami," he said - despite the air that filled his body. Thank Ganfall that he could catch her. His voice shook when he laughed and wrapped his hands around her body. They submerged in the water for a moment, so Luffy felt weakened. If he didn't see her in time, he could have lost her forever. Rubbing his face into her neck, he sighed, "I'm sorry." He should have listened to her more than he did.

"I should be sorry," she thought to herself. Part of her was happy, but what could she say now? Beneath his hands, their future child developed - probably. She had to tell him so that he could decide whether he wanted to turn back around. Softly, she cried, expecting them to part soon.

"I'm pregnant," Nami whispered. Her period was supposed to happen a few weeks ago, and she often lost track of it. Initially, she didn't think much of it, but after reading the books and taking the test. Denial kept her from admitting it until now.

Luffy heard her despite the wild waves. Immediately, his eyes lit up. "Really?" he shouted and started shaking her, "Wow! That means we're going to have a baby soon, right? I can't wait!" What kind of adventures would they all have together? Just as long as their son didn't eat all the meat before he did, they would get along fine. He'd probably have a black hair just like every person in their family. Oh, and he will definitely be a pirate.

Nami cautiously chuckled, "I thought you didn't want a baby because of our dreams."

"Oh yeah," he remembered, "We'll probably have to give him to Grandpa." His heart ached at the thought of leaving his son. Back on Drum Island, when Nami was sick, he couldn't fight and hold her at the same time. Dandan would take care of him. Luffy held on to Nami tighter. Maybe that's why she wanted to leave so that their son didn't have to be without either of them. He couldn't lose both of them, but he also couldn't give up becoming a pirate king. There had to be a way for them to stay together.

How did Luffy have the more practical viewpoint on this matter? She failed to contemplate the adversities of growing up on a pirate ship. She couldn't protect them either. "I understand now. I thought you didn't like kids," she admitted.

Luffy did not particularly enjoy most children. Everyone expected him to share with kids and treat them differently. However, having a child posed a different scenario. Their son would be like him, and he'd be a pirate one day. They could become stronger together. On the bright side, he realized he had more drive to become Pirate King. The woman he loved most would become part of his family, too.

"I think it's different because I love you," he realized, "When is it dropping him off?"

Nami's face developed a blush. Her heart beat quickened, but his words confused him. She had to remember that she could tell him anything. "Why do you think I'm having a boy? And what do you mean 'it dropping him off'?" she questioned. Finally, she could relax her shoulders and take a deep breath. This person was the man she fell in love with.

"The pelican. Pelicans deliver babies. Duh," he explained. While Luffy knew Nami had knowledge on most aspects of life, he assumed she didn't know how babies were born. "Girls come from heaven like you did," he said matter of factly.

Her blush failed to fade as she forgot what she originally wanted to say. While Luffy didn't mean it as a cheesy line, he flattered her.

"You've got it all wrong. Who taught you that? Girls and other babies come from the vagina," sighed Nami.

Luffy's eyebrows raised as he looked over her shoulder at her crotch. The same place he put his penis before? No way. He'd have to see it before he believed it, but for now, he'd humor her. "Okay, okay," muttered the captain, "But when will it happen?"

"Nine months from now."

"What?" he couldn't believe it, "I have to wait that long before I meet him?"

Nami nodded.

Then, Luffy remembered something. "Does that mean that we can have sex as much as we want for nine months?"

"Yup," confirmed his coquettish lover, "I can't get pregnant while I'm already pregnant."

The Straw Hat cheered, "Wow! That's awesome. Let's go back and tell everybody."

They both wanted to go back to the ship. Their friends were waiting and presumably chased them, so Nami turned around. However, as she drove towards the horizon where the Thousand Sunny sailed, she was pulled back by the increasingly powerful currents. Looking back, she saw the waterspout. The weather created the impossible waves she tried to overcome.

At this distance, Luffy wouldn't be able to grab onto the ship, so inevitably, they'd be sucked back into the cyclone and drown. "Luffy, I can't move," she panicked.

Luffy looked around and saw the waterspout that pulled them back. "What are we supposed to do?" he gulped.

"Don't let go! If we get pulled back, then you'll fall," she shouted back at him. The massive waterspout formed behind them and spanned hundreds of kilometers and made no sound aside from the waves around it. The swirling water spun from the sea to the sky. Although the log pose didn't sense this island, this must be the waterspout island that she heard from the legends. There was said to be an island deep inside the weather formation, but not many people made it out alive.

The captain held onto Nami tightly. He couldn't protect her or their future child if things went south. That's why their child would have to go with his grandfather. They'd only have to wait a few years, and then Luffy would come back to pick them up. He hadn't felt this helpless since the Saobody Park fiasco. Nami was scared, too. The only thing he could do was believe in her. "You know about weather stuff," Luffy reminded her, "I wouldn't marry someone who couldn't make it out of a water tornado." His grin was weak, but his hope was sincere.

Somehow, his confidence spread to her. She remembered he left without giving him back his straw hat. The warmth of his arms calmed ever further. Riding along the currents, she went towards the cyclone and held her breath. "We're going to get back to the others, Luffy!" Nami assured him.

He nodded back at her as they charged into the cyclone.

* * *

Luffy woke up. His eyes opened wide, and he realized how bright his surroundings were. Once he gained consciousness, he patted around the moist green ground to search for Nami. Oh yeah, the water tornado swallowed them.

The captain's heart dropped when he found the waver adjacent to him.

"Nami!" gasped Luffy as he sat up. With every second that passed, his heart raced faster. Luckily, he found her promptly and checked to see if she was alive. Her disheveled orange hair stood out, but aside from that, her clothes remained unharmed. If there was a baby inside her, he should probably be careful, so he put her on his shoulder more softly than he usually did.

Bright white clouds covered the plains past the coast. "Are we dead?" asked Luffy as he looked around. The fact that he could touch the green trees around him meant that they probably weren't dead, but there was still the possibility in his mind. He hoped they weren't because that meant he let his future wife who carried his future child die, too. He frowned. Plus, he wanted to get back to the Thousand Sunny.

She was probably hungry as he was, but after walking through the thick for several minutes, he didn't see any animals or bugs. Nami liked fruit anyway, and since Luffy was hungry enough, he would eat the vegetation around as well. After he lightly set her down near a tree, he reached for some oranges in the bushes across the way. Upon closer inspection, he realized the oranges were mikans. What a coincidence! If she smelled these, she'd immediately wake up. After he had gathered a good amount of fruit, he returned to his lover.

He dropped all the fruits he held in his hand around her and picked one up to feed to her. After he had peeled it with his teeth, he took a bite. "Nami, do you want some? They're really sweet!" Luffy alerted her. They were ten times tastier than the stuff on land. They were bigger, too. Grabbing onto Nami's left boob, he meant to compare the sizes, but that woke her up.

"What are you doing?" she growled.

Sweat slid down Luffy's brow. He defended himself, "I was just checking to see if these mikans were bigger than your boobs!" he pleaded. They still weren't as big as her breasts.

Nami touched her head. "I want some," she requested.

Haphazardly, he peeled off a slice and pushed a piece into her mouth. While she coughed, Luffy still thought her sleepy face looked cute. He faintly blushed and grinned.

The piece he gave her tasted sweet despite the remnants of bitter white skin. She grabbed rest of the fruit from his hands. Filling her mouth, she looked around at their surroundings. Did they land another sky island? From the looks of the clouds around them, they had landed on a sky island. The waterspout must have sent them up as she suspected. White clouds covered the plains for as far as she could see.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her to hug her. "I'm glad I could find you. I thought you weren't up here with me. And I didn't know if you'd wake up," he sobbed her. Tears began to build in his eyes. "And - and, I thought you would leave me forever." What could he do for her to stay with him?

"I'm not going anywhere, Luffy. I promise. When our child is born, I'll stay with you. I can't stay in one place either," she told him, "Your grandpa will take care of them, right?"

Luffy nodded. Nami's statement didn't quite settle with him. If only he could stay with their son, then he wouldn't feel conflicted. Pulling away from her, he scanned her from head to toe. "Where is he right now if he's actually going to come out of you?" he questioned her.

Nami sighed, "They're in my uterus right now."

"'Ute' - what?" asked Luffy. Now, he certainly thought that Nami lied, "I thought you said he's in your vagina." Maybe she forgot what her original lie was.

She took his hand and placed it several centimeters above her crotch. "Right here," she softly smiled, "I said that they will come out of my vagina."

Chopper's books educated her within the short amount of time that she read through them. Otherwise, before that week she hardly knew more about childbirth than Luffy. While she always knew that pelicans didn't deliver babies, she recently learned that she couldn't drink under any circumstance. Of course, she would never admit that she just learned that fact.

Luffy's eyes widened as he lowered his face to look more closely. Well, if she knew where her uterus was, then maybe she knew how they made babies. Nine months, huh? That was way too long to wait. "Oi," he spoke to her womb, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm going to be the pirate king and marry Nami."

"They can't hear you," she alerted him. Nami saw him take a breath a deep breath like he was going to yell. She stopped him by covering his mouth with her hand. "It's no use. They won't be able to hear you for another few months. Right now, they're just a couple hundred cells."

His face lit up. "He's going to grow. How can he grow if he doesn't eat?" he asked, confused. Biting his lip, he sat up and crossed his arm.

This conversation could go on forever. Nami sighed again. "They'll eat what I'm eating," she told him, "I'll read some books to you later when we get back to the ship." While she brought some books with her, she would rather figure out how to get back to the ship first.

"I see," he confirmed, "You're hungry right now?" When she nodded back at him, he got to his feet, "Okay! I'm going to go get some food for you and my son."

Again, he assumed they'd have a son. Regardless, she thought of Luffy's resolve as compassionate. She knew that he'd become a great father one day, and so she found solace in musing over their future together.

* * *

Nami rested against a tree. Even though she took a nap not too long ago, she began to doze off to sleep again. Although they landed in unfamiliar territory, she felt safe on the island. Luffy probably didn't travel too far.

"Who are you?" shouted a kid with freckles and shaggy, dark purple hair. He held a fishing pole and a net as if he were about to go fishing. "What are you doing on Suichu Island?" His breathing labored like he'd been running. The small wings sprouting from his back contrasted with his reddish tanned skin. For some reason, he also wore the hide of a boar.

Wiping her eyes, Nami looked at the kid. His stature gave him the appearance of a ten-year-old, but his defined jaw and thick eyebrows made him look older than ten. "What? Suichu Island?" she asked.

He nodded. "This is my foraging territory. You're going to have to find your own fishing spot. I want you to leave, Outsider! Right now," commanded the boy. Flipping his fishing pole, he revealed the large stone shard on the end of it. Although he quivered, he swore to himself that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

When Nami got to her feet, she walked over to the boy and smiled. Leaning down, the sharp end of the pole threatened her from inches away. "You're kind of cute. What's your name?" asked Nami in a coy fashion.

The boy blushed and tightly shut his eyes so he couldn't see her glorious bosom. "Wolfgang - I mean why do you want to know?" he asked.

"I'm Nami."

Wolfgang stumbled backward and fell to the ground. "Okay." He sat up and sat in with his legs folded. Pensively, he hummed, "Hm, I know you're not from here, but the way this island works is that-."

Suddenly, Luffy leaped from the thick of the forest carrying a myriad of fruits that he found while foraging. "Meat! Come back here!" he chased what he thought was a pig through the forest. Landing roughly on the grass, dozens of fruits dropped behind him. Luckily, none landed on Nami. Looking around, he saw that he astonished both his girlfriend and someone wearing a boar's hide. He dropped the rest of the fruit to tighten his fist. "Kid," growled Luffy, "You killed that hog that I saw, didn't you?"

Wolfgang couldn't speak. In fact, he was still frozen on the ground.

Nami slapped Luffy several times. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled, "You nearly scared Wolfgang to death. On top of that, you almost killed your pregnant girlfriend!"

As he collected the fruits, he grumbled, "I wouldn't have dropped any on you." His face had bumps and bruises all over.

When Nami helped Wolfgang up to his feet, he looked at her. "You're pregnant?" he asked. Suddenly, he regretted behaving rudely towards her. Maybe he should invite them further into the city before he gave them the news. After a few deep breaths, the young boy could let his guard down. The man, Luffy, must have been insanely weak if he got beat up by that girl. "Come with me," said the boy in a solemn tone.

"Oi," Luffy shouted, "Can you tell us how to get back down to Earth?"

Nami could read his frown as a bad sign. She knew that not all sky islands had the ability to transport people down to earth at their leisure. Maybe she'd be able to figure out a way to do so as soon as possible. So, for the time being, she agreed, "Okay. We'll come with you."

"Oi!" protested the captain, but his words fell on deaf ears. So he followed even though he didn't want to go with them.

* * *

The shop they went to sat on the outskirts of the sleepy town. Everyone trodded through the streets like their shoes were weighted. Perhaps, they just moved slowly because of how hot the atmosphere felt. Also, Luffy didn't see any meat. Hopefully, this shop would have something of the sort. Luffy was famished. His stomach roared continuously.

Once they arrived, Luffy read the sign, "Fish? Fish!" he cheered and dashed inside.

Wolfgang lingered behind to open the door for Nami. "Yeah, my grandpa had a fish shop, so my mom and I inherited it," explained Wolfgang, "You guys can have some if you want."

Luffy turned to him "Really?" he asked. The pirate dropped all the fruits he held in his hands and darted over to a display case that held fish inside. H bit into the first fish he saw.

"I can cook it first," volunteered the boy, sweat dripped down the side of his face, "My mom is upstairs, and she's a better chef than I am."

Within the shop were the typical counter and cash register. On the walls were shelves of fish on ice. Nami examined the pictures around the room. She gasped when she saw a woman that looked similar to Bellemere. At least her hair and her eyes were reminiscent of Nami's mother. The woman's skin was a few shades darker. Also, she had wings. Turning around, she saw the same woman. "Ah, hello!" the navigator greeted the woman. Her palms grew sweaty as her knees shook.

The woman smiled, "Hey there. I'm Piano."

Hopefully, Nami wouldn't call her Bellemere at any point. "I'm Nami," she said.

Luffy looked over at his lover, "Hey, Nami, why are you looking at that lady like that?" asked Luffy. His mouth was full of fish. Only Nami could understand him.

"Hey kid," Piano said to Luffy, "Do you want my to fry that fish before you take another bite?"

Again, he responded with food in his mouth, "Nah, it's fine."

Regardless, Piano started cooking something for everyone. She went into the back room with a few fish. Nami followed her although she hated the smell of fish these days. Her nose had been especially sensitive because of the pregnancy. Still, she wanted to learn more about this woman, but when she tried to help, she was only calm enough to start small talk about herself. She didn't want to mention that she'd been a pirate, but she still talked about her crew.

After Piano had finished the meals, Nami helped laid everything out on the table. The two boys were already eating their plates.

"So how far along are you?" asked Piano when she took a seat.

Nami shrugged, "I just found out a few hours ago so that I won't have the baby for a while."

"He's going to be my son!" declared Luffy.

Piano laughed, "Yeah, I figured that."

Why did he have to be so awkward? Nami nervously laughed, "But I know a doctor, so I'll just ask him more questions tomorrow."

Piano frowned, "Wolfgang probably brought you here so I could tell you what happens on this island." She lit up a cigarette.

Nami looked around the table. Suichu Island has a quirk? Every island has a quirk.

She continued, "You'll have to stay here for a year."

Luffy interjected, "We can't do that."

Whenever visitors came to the island, they had to explain how everything worked on Suichu island. "As of now, one year here is one day out in the real world," described Piano, "In 364 days, you'll be able to return to the mainland. Your friends will remember you. They'll all be the same age, but you will be a year older. You'll have your child here. There's no way around it. You're welcome to stay here as long as you help out around here," she offered. This situation didn't happen very often. People from land would rarely come there to trade.

Both Nami and Luffy needed a chance to process this unexpected news. That would mean their Nakama wouldn't be able to see the birth of their child. They'd be away from them for a long time. Of course, Luffy was the first to say something. "We can just jump like we did with the other sky islands." His mouth tightly frowned as he bit his lip. Looking to Nami, he hoped she'd have a way to circumvent this rule. However, she looked just as forlorn as he felt.

Piano continued, "This island is different. The waterspout elevated the island into the sky. After this year is over, there will be 24 hours where the time outside is the same here. That's when you'll be able to go back. For now, the time barrier prevents you from leaving."

That would also mean they couldn't continue their adventure. The air suddenly felt thick to Luffy. He never wanted to be stuck. He thought he would just be gone for a few minutes to take Nami back to the Thousand Sunny. Everyone would probably assume they died. His chest knotted up as he grabbed the edge of the table. Almost certainly, he knew that Nami would be disappointed in him - disappointed that he couldn't properly rescue their newfound family. Already, he had failed his future son.

Nami felt the same level of anguish. She blamed herself for getting them both into this situation. If she hadn't have been volatile, then they'd be back at the Sunny like nothing happened. Luffy would have made the mature decision of allowing their child to live in a safe environment, but the navigator wouldn't allow him to explain his reasoning. She looked at him and could immediately sense the discontent in his glossy eyes. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand, and they finally made eye contact. His widened eyes must have meant he was scared. What if no one was there when they returned?

* * *

In the bathroom of the fish shop, Nami looked in the mirror. She had just gotten out of the shower when Luffy walked inside the door. He had finished getting his new fishing gear for tomorrow. For the next year, he'd take on the role of an apprentice fisherman to Wolfgang. They exchanged a look again, but both of them silently decided that they would try to make the best of a bad situation. They wanted to be strong for each other.

"Boy," he yawned as he stretched, "I'm going to catch a lot of fish. I can't wait for tomorrow."

Nami looked at him and smiled, "You usually catch a lot of fish. I never thought we'd ever get actual jobs. It's kind of weird."

They masked their deeper qualms with the situation. Luffy laughed, "I'm okay with fishing, but I wouldn't want to do what you do. I'd be miserable." Of course, he wanted to continue being a pirate.

Piano hired Nami as a clerk for the fish shop. She too would have rather continued being a pirate. For part of the day, she went to a local store to purchase a test. "Are you ready?" she asked Luffy as he closed the door. While she trusted Chopper's concoction, she wanted to confirm whether or not she would have a child soon. On top of that, these tests could supposedly tell when the baby would be born. This time, she decided to let Luffy be part of the moment.

For part of the day, she went to a local store to purchase a test. "Close the door. Are you ready?" she asked Luffy as he closed the door. While she trusted Chopper's concoction, she wanted to confirm whether or not she would have a child soon. On top of that, these tests could supposedly tell when the baby would be born. This time, she decided to let Luffy be part of the moment.

"I'm ready, but we already know he's going to be here in 9 months? I don't get why we have to do this," he complained.

Her eyebrow twitched. "Because," she growled, "I already told you that we want to know exactly how soon they'll get here. Plus, I want to make sure."

This solution was different, but it still involved peeing. The color code went in the order of the rainbow. Clear meant she was 0 months pregnant. Red meant she was 1 month pregnant. The colors ranged in order all the way up to indigo. Once she finished, the test results would come back immediately. She peed into the cup as Luffy stood in the corner watching her. Honestly, the feeling of having her lover watching her urinate was unnerving, but she managed to finish anyway.

"I can't look!" she exclaimed. This was too unnerving. She had hoped that she wasn't pregnant so she didn't have to abandon their child with Garp.

"What does orange mean?" he asked. Again, he saw the results before she did.

"Orange? That's 2 months!" Nami blurted, "Our kid will be born in 7 months." They'd been having sex for a while, so the conception must have happened when they had sex standing up.

Luffy picked her up. "That's shorter than 9 months!" he cheered, "We'll get to meet him soon!" The captain thought 7 months would still kill him, but it was the best news he'd heard all day.

"Why do you think we'll have a boy?" she questioned him again.

"My grandpa says that my family only has boys. He had a son; I guess my dad had me; so I'll have a son, too. I'll call him Meat," declared Luffy.

Nami glared at him as he held her up in the air. She barked, "There's still a 50/50 chance. And we're not naming our kid Meat." Perhaps he had a point. They've seen families that had many children, but all of them were the same gender. "We'll think about names tomorrow. You have to get up early tomorrow."

"Let's have sex first," he suggested as he brought her to the bedroom across the hall. Although she was still naked and screaming, he didn't care. Placing her on the bed, he took his clothes off. She pulled his arm down towards her and gave him a kiss. "Does that mean you want it?" he asked to confirm, and when she nodded, he happily plunged his face into her bosom.

* * *

 **A/N: The spin-off story that I wrote is actually when they conceived the kid. So go check out _Date Night_ if you want. Nami may have the baby next chapter! **

**I'm writing a story called _Nami's Father_ , but I'll try to post the next chapter of this first.**

 **A poll is up on my page about what kind of other pairings you'd like to see in my stories. So far, a Luffy love triangle is winning which is surprising. I don't know how I'd incorporate that into the story. BoaLuffyNami? I'll add that to the poll. lol**


	11. Birth

**A/n: I think I'm going to make a different story for the time they spend on** **this island. It'll just be some drabbles.**

 **I wrote this in one day, guys! I must be depressed. I think Saturdays are a better day to post things like this.**

 **Warning: Fluffy but hopefully, not out of character.**

* * *

 ** _Birth_**

The sun didn't set for the first six months on Suichu, but now, they were stuck in a period of twilight for another month. The sun seemed like it consistently set at the edge of their horizon.

Luffy scratched his full beard then touched his hatless head. Patiently, he sat inside a small boat next to Wolfgang. Somehow, he hadn't caught anything since morning. "Yesterday, I found loads more fish than this," he complained. In two weeks, Nami would give birth to their son - hopefully. Apparently, pregnancy took forever. Yawning, he stretched his arms up to the sky. They hadn't decided on a name, but he hoped they'd give the baby a name similar to Ace. Luffy stood up and declared, "I want to meet him!" A fish pulled at his pole. "Ah," noted the excitable man, "A fish!"

"Luffy, sit down!" barked Wolfgang as the boat violently rocked. Whenever Luffy stood up, he usually fell, and Wolfgang would have to rescue him.

Although Luffy had been a pain, both of the newcomers had been helpful with his family's shop, and he didn't look forward to the day they'd have to leave.

A moderate-sized fish jumped into the sky and followed the reel to their boat. "Woo!" Luffy cheered, "Got it." While the fish here weren't as heavy as they were beneath the island, they felt a lot stronger. Fish after fish strengthened Luffy, so he didn't fall out of shape. Over time, he stopped looking back to brag to Usopp. He also stopped looking back to ask Sanji to cook the fish. He treated Wolfgang as if he was part of his crew, so when Luffy back he said, "Check it out. What kind of fish is this?"

Wolfgang knew about every fish they caught. He aspired to become an ichthyologist, but of course, he'd stay on Suichu Island for most of his life. His mom needed him there. "That's a Sky Tofu fish," he complained and grimaced, "We catch those all the time. You should know that by now."

"Oh, right," remembered Luffy, "Nami likes them." Unfortunately, Wolfgang declined every time Luffy asked if he could join his crew. He loathed the day that he'd have to let go of Piano, Wolfgang, and give Garp his son, Racer. Racer - that's a good name even though he just made it up. It sounded like Ace to him. "What do you think of the name Racer?" asked his fishing partner.

The young boy took a moment to think. "It's alright, but the name sounds familiar," responded Wolfgang.

"Jeez, Wolf, that's the point," Luffy whined. Thinking of his future child caused him to reach for the baby Den Den Mushi, but it wasn't there. "Where's our Mushi?" he panicked. If they didn't find that soon, Nami would get pissed off at him. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he gulped. She would be more than pissed if she were having one of those fake birthdays. (That's what he called the false labors. He calls the actual labor day - birthday.)

Wolfgang grumbled and dove into the sky sea. At this rate, he knew Luffy was better off running home, but they ran back three days ago. Nami thought every slightest pain was her going into labor. Meanwhile, they had a job to do. In addition to all those factors, they drove their boat far out to sea.

* * *

Nami couldn't see her feet when she looked at the floor. She decided that she hated being pregnant. Everyone treated her like she was weak - even Luffy. No one wanted her to leave the shop, and she was stuck dealing with customers every day. Hundreds of times, she drew up a map of the sky island, but she wanted to see more places. Never again would she sit in one room drawing maps for the rest of her life.

Slumping over the counter, she looked out the window and touched her rounded belly. However annoyed she may have been, she felt grateful that they could have a peaceful place to carry out the pregnancy. In a way, this child made a unique adventure for the couple. Nami learned a lot more about mythical weather patterns, and Luffy must have gotten stronger. In nearly six more months, they'd be able to reunite with their friends. What would they say?

By next week, Nami would officially become a mother. Lately, she'd been feeling tension in her womb. They didn't hurt like people said it would, but she went to the clinic just in case the other day. Today, the tension increased from last time. Because of all the false alarms, she decided to

Suddenly, she felt water run down her legs. The empty shop left no one to see the embarrassing puddle that pooled below her. In fact, she could only see it if she took a step back. "Bellemere!" she yelled but then covered her mouth. All this time, she hadn't called her that name. Her face turned to scarlet as she covered her cheeks. She hoped that Piano didn't hear her.

Of course, when the woman came forward from the back, she tilted her head in confusion. "What did you say?" asked Piano.

The navigator nervously laughed, "Ha, my water broke is all."

"Your water broke?" she exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me? I'll turn off the food and close the shop. Where's the baby Den Den Mushi?"

It had been on her wrist since she had her first false alarm. "Okay," agreed Nami, "Luffy, are you there?"

He wasn't!

"Luffy," she repeated with a smile, "It'd be really nice if you actually answered." Maybe he got distracted by his fishing duties. "Piano, I think I should just wait for Luffy to get back before I go to the hospital. I don't want to do this without him," she told the shop owner.

Shaking her head, Piano grinned, "You have to go now if your water broke. You should have read that by now."

Although the navigator knew she had to leave, she wanted to hold out and wait for her future husband to respond. However, she could feel the tension coming. Most people said these contractions would hurt, yet all they did was annoy her. Maybe she was a lot tougher than she thought, or maybe the worse had yet to come. Either way, she needed Luffy to be there with her. What if he missed everything? He should have stayed with her the entire day, but they had no idea that her water would break. Looking around, she loathed the idea of leaving at that moment.

Piano came out from the back and grabbed Nami's hand. "You can do this," she assured the pregnant young woman, "Luffy will be there when it's time. From all the stories you tell me, that's just the kind of guy he is."

Nami nodded back at her. "Okay," she agreed to calm down, "Let's go." With a weak smile, she tried to think about the times her boyfriend had shown up just in time, but that would not satisfy her for this situation. If he got there at that moment, that would be just on time from her viewpoint. "Luffy," she whined to herself as they got onto the white cloud car.

* * *

Luffy caught a few fish as Wolfgang continued searching for the Den Den Mushi. He didn't like waiting as he did. Nami told him that sometimes babies could come before their birthday. What if that happened today? He peered at the distant coast. Racer, his future son, was a significant person, and fathers are supposed to be there. Also, the thought of Nami in pain alone troubled him as well.

Wolfgang resurfaced. He glared at Luffy. How could he become a parent if he lost something as vital as a Den Den Mushi? "I can't find the thing. It probably dropped down to earth. What are you gonna do now?"

"I think it's about time for lunch," replied the captain as he stroked his beard, "Let's go to the shore." As he envisioned the happenings on the island, he deeply frowned and crossed his arms. Typically, he'd only get tense at the thought of Nami's reaction, but his intrinsic distress affected his mood. Luffy never missed his father's presence, so his motivations weren't to correct the wrongs of his past. He only wanted to spend as much time as possible with his son before they had to part with each other. The thought caused tension in his chest as he swiftly began to row towards the coast.

Jumping into the boat, Wolfgang scoffed, "You weren't going to wait for me?" He crossed his arms and put his feet up on the edge of the boat. The young fisherman observed Luffy bite his lip and lower his brow to dart his eyes across the coast. Was he finally worried? Wiping his eyes, the teen glanced at Luffy's face again. He could see the man's sweat bead up on his temple and the veins in his hands as he gripped the oars. "Are you okay?" Wolfgang wanted to ask, but he refrained.

Rowing towards the mainland didn't satisfy Luffy. He would get there sooner if he jumped, so dropping the paddles to his side, he stood up. The land wasn't too far. He bent his legs and looked back at Wolfgang. "I'm gonna jump," alerted the captain. Then, he leaped from the small vessel.

Wolfgang screamed, "Luffy! If you fall, I'm not going to save you." Of course, he could never relax around the wild Monkey D. Luffy. At that moment, he knew where the primal fellow ran. Grabbing the oars, he loudly grumbled, "I'll meet you at the hospital. You know where it is, right?" His words fell on deaf ears. Although they bickered from time to time, he respected the newcomer's tenacity.

Once Luffy safely landed on the ground of Suichu, he looked ahead. Contrary to what Wolfgang may have thought, he had no idea where the hospital was. However, he intended on running there instead of the shop. His gut feeling stirred in a particular direction, and that was the only compass he'd follow. Running in that particular direction, Luffy realized the hospital couldn't be too far.

He passed by the fish shop, and the building had a closed sign on the front. That meant she wasn't there, right? Briefly, he stopped to look inside the window. Taking a deep breath, he yelled, "Nami!" That typically made her storm out. Since she didn't come out, she must be at the hospital!

So then Luffy charged the way his gut feeling told him to go. The first time she had the fake birthday, he arrived late. When he had gotten there, tears fell from her eyes as she whimpered. He couldn't allow her to make that face again. Hopefully, she'd trust him this time. But he needed to be someone worthy of her trust. His strength didn't help him in this sort of scenario. If giving birth were personified, he'd have no question whether or no he could protect her, but this situation they faced happened to be much more abstract.

* * *

Before now, Nami he told him that all he needed to do was be there, so Luffy ran faster until he passed got to the large white building with a red H. "Okay!" cheered Luffy before he burst through the doors and ran up the stairs.

A nurse greeted him when he entered, "Hello, sir, are you here for someone?"

"Where is Nami?" he loudly asked as he panted.

"Nami? Okay, allow me to check the records," responded the nurse.

However, Luffy couldn't wait for her to check records. That would take too long, so he ran up the stairs. She was probably on a level that had babies everywhere. Rushing, he nearly tripped on the fifth floor and ran down the halls. While he didn't immediately see babies, he had a suspicion that Nami was somewhere around there.

On the intercom, someone asked for security to apprehend the rubbery man.

He would have probably done some damage if security could catch up to him. Fortunately, he evaded the men in blue and finally saw a room full of babies through the glass. How could he know if one of them was his son? Pressing his face against the glass window, he examined each infant. How could Luffy find him if he didn't know the baby's characteristics? He'd probably have black hair, but Luffy thought it'd be interesting to see someone who looked like himself but with orange hair.

Unfortunately, he couldn't stop to look around. The security team rounded the corner and ran towards him.

Nami was probably in one of the rooms on the left. Bursting through door number 507, he immediately found her on the hospital bed. "Nami!" Luffy nervously laughed, "Are you okay?"

She sat on top of the bed with her legs crossed. "What do you think? Where have you been?" she demanded to know.

Luffy closed the door behind him and kneeled near the bed. Looking at her belly area, he realized that she was still pregnant, but did that mean she hadn't had the baby yet? "Where is he?" asked the pirate as he looked around the hospital room, "Did I miss the birth?"

The navigator kept her eyes closed when she complained, "No. Of course not. Look at me - I'm still pregnant, but they're coming today." While she wanted to yell at him, her heart sank a bit. She actually believed that he would answer the phone, but he never did. Maybe he wasn't cut out to become a father anytime soon. However, now was the wrong time to contemplate that. Trying to distract from the incoming pain, she took a deep breath.

Honestly, he arrived ten minutes after she got into the room, but she wanted him to know how he disappointed her. Then she felt something wet drip onto her legs followed by sounds of sobbing. Upon opening her eyes, she discovered tears falling from Luffy's face. "What's wrong?" gasped Nami as she grabbed his hand.

"I'm happy. I thought I missed it," Luffy cried and stuttered, "I thought I missed you giving birth. And - And, I thought you were crying and alone and I wanted to save you." Suddenly, he took her into a hug and kissed her. "I'm sorry," apologized Luffy, "I'm really sorry. You can get mad at me and punch me. I don't care now that I'm here."

Nami softly smiled. This was his character. Looking at him now, she knew he'd become a great father. Luffy may not have always been punctual or tactful, but he always did everything in his power to save her. He pledged to protect and retrieve all of his Nakama. Between them, they somehow fostered a romantic relationship. She had no reason to doubt him. "I'm okay," she assured him, "You don't have to be sad. Soon, our baby will be born."

Luffy's mouth gradually smiled as his eyes widened. His face lit up as he wiped his tears. "Really? When is it coming?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "The doctors said that it might take hours, but I'm fine right now. It'll probably get worse."

"You have a lot of strength, Nami." When they watched the videos of childbirths, all the women screamed like they were dying.

She smiled back at him. "Yeah, thanks," she replied. Earlier, Piano had left earlier to attend to something back at the shop, and the room felt lonely before Luffy got there.

Nami wished she laid in the sickbay on the Thousand Sunny surrounded by her Nakama. Chopper's expertise would put her at ease more than these pathetic doctors did. Zoro would pretend to nap in the kitchen as he eavesdropped on them. Robin would try to calm her down by chatting with her. Usopp would probably freak out by the bloody stories Robin told him about childbirth. Nami could hear how Sanji would yell at Luffy for arriving remotely late. Franky would encourage and coach both her and Luffy. Brook would probably have written an impromptu guitar solo as he narrated the entire event.

Regardless, Luffy was here and staring at her. "Boy," he yawned as he stretched his arms out, "I sure do wish the guys were here."

"That's what I was thinking!" Nami excitedly exclaimed as she pointed to herself and smiled. Before she could elaborate, a sharp pain shot through her body. She cringed as she folded over. "Ah," she moaned.

"What? What's wrong? Nami?" said Luffy as he got to his feet.

She didn't respond.

Luffy panicked. "I'll go get a doctor!" he shouted.

"I'm fine. Don't get the doctor. Just stay here," she assured him.

Seriously? He sat in a chair next to her and watched as she endured the long sensation of pain. How could she tell him not to get the doctor? "Nami, I'm excited!" said Luffy, "You can do this. You're one of the strongest people I know."

The cat burglar knew that Luffy was near her, but everything began to fade into white. She probably had snot dripping from her nose and other grotesque and unnecessary imagery. Earlier, her future husband commented on how hardy she appeared, but now, he probably saw her as weak. Not a single tear dropped from her eyes as the next wave a pain came. She masked the pain with a grin and extended her hand. "I'm excited, too, but right now, could I hold your hand?"

He nodded as enjoyed the fact that he could finally help her. When she squeezed his hand, he watched as it bunched up into a disfigured rubbery bundle of fingers. At least, he could assist in some way. Plus, the enormous strength that she used to grab onto him didn't hurt at all. After he had seen that she could breathe again, he asked, "Hey, so how much longer are we gonna do this?"

Nami panted, "Um, I think this lasts an hour or two. But there'll be about five more hours until the baby comes."

"Really?" he asked to confirm. Despite that Nami tried hard to educate him, he didn't realize the ordeal would take that long.

"Okay. Now, shut up," demanded Nami as she bent over for yet another wave of pain. She screamed and moaned.

A nurse rushed through the door. "Nami, are you alright?" she asked, "Do you want some pain medication? Let me go get the doctor."

"No," she replied in a low, serious tone, "I don't want medicine." Perhaps, Nami had too much pride to seem so weak in front of Luffy, but she knew that she could deliver the baby without medicine. Looking into Luffy's large, black eyes, she nodded and anticipated him to nod back at her.

But he didn't think that was a good idea. "Nami," he began to protest. However, after staring into her resolute and fierce eyes, he gulped down his reservations. Perhaps, Nami had the will of D, too.

* * *

Hours passed, and Nami couldn't seem to make up her mind whether she wanted Luffy to be close to her or far away. Either way, his hand remained tightly grasped in hers. Nurses and a doctor surrounded her without her permission.

This chapter will exclude the grotesque imagery once again.

Through the chaos, the supposed experts said that the baby would finally be delivered within minutes if Nami continued to push.

Of course, she kept pushing while cursing Luffy for doing this to her. "All the nights of passionate sex and this is what I get?" she asked him, "What do you get? Huh, Luffy? You get to sit there and watch me suffer for fun!"

More tears.

More sweat.

Then, finally, a cry, but not from Nami this time.

"It's a girl!" cheered a nurse.

"A girl?" Luffy and Nami simultaneously questioned.

Nami expected her partner to become upset. She bought into the idea that they'd probably have a baby boy. However, that never mattered to her, but initially, it seemed to matter to Luffy.

Tears streamed down his eyes for the second time that day. He loudly cried, "I-I'm so happy!" His sobs couldn't stop as he thought about all the good times they'd have in the future. As he watched his daughter transfer between nurses and doctors, his hands trembled. "C-Can I hold her?" he requested.

"They have to clean her," Nami weakly smiled. Her heart floated once she witnessed how delighted he became. Certainly, she shouldn't have doubted him. He always managed to surprise her.

He looked back towards his beloved with wide, watery eyes as if he had forgotten she laid in the room. Kneeling beside the bed, he grabbed her hand. "You're amazing, Nami," he smiled through his tears. Typically, he would grin, but the moment was a lot more serene than exciting. His heart quickly beat when he looked at her. "I can't believe you did that. N-Now we have a daughter."

She nodded, "Yeah. You're okay with that?" Tears welled up in her eyes as well, but her exhaustion subdued her outward passion. She marveled at his enthusiasm.

"What?" asked Luffy, "There's loads of happiness in my heart right now! I have a daughter. Are you happy, too?"

"I feel lucky," she whispered as she stroked his cheek. A nurse came in the room to hand Nami, their child. While she yearned to hold her first, she knew it would mean a lot for Luffy for him to hold her. Nodding towards him, she said, "I think Luffy should hold her first."

That came as a pleasant surprise. "I can hold her first?" repeated the proud pirate. The nurse handed his daughter to him. "She looks like you, right?" he sobbed as he showed her to Nami. Fat tears dropped from his eyes onto their child's hair. "Crap, I'm getting her wet. Maybe I shouldn't hold her."

Nami laughed, "It's fine. I think she looks like you. Her hair is black like yours, and she has your tannish skin tone. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, but she's soft and cute like you," he softly said as he held her carefully, "I'm holding her right, right?" The concerned father furrowed his eyebrows when he looked at Nami and then looked back at their daughter.

She confirmed his question with a nod. "You're doing fine," affirmed the orange-haired, "As long as you don't bounce her or shake her or do anything rash. You have to be careful."

He nodded, "Yeah, I know. You already told me all that stuff." His eyebrows pointed, and he finally managed to grin with pride, "She's my daughter." Then he looked at Nami and dropped his toothy smile. "Uh," he stammered, "Our daughter."

"Can I hold he now?" she asked as she watched Luffy's face slightly droop. Reluctantly, he handed the baby to her. "I'm kind of afraid to hold her," Nami nervously laughed, "She's tiny."

Luffy widely smiled, "You're doing fine," he coached her. After all, so far, he had the most experience with holding their daughter.

Now, she could genuinely laugh. The image of Luffy advising her on handling a baby was hilarious. However, laughing was painful. She cringed a bit but didn't express her discomfort verbally.

"You're strong."

Nami shook her head. "No," she whispered, "I cried and screamed. I was disgusting and embarrassed and ashamed."

Luffy wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He thought for a moment about the extreme temperament she assumed during childbirth. Of course, she yelled and cried, but that didn't change his initial statement. While she wasn't at her peak beauty and sex appeal, she managed to do it. "You should have taken medicine," he admitted, "I would've still thought you were strong."

She didn't want to admit that she refused medication to impress him, so she silently stared into his eyes. Had he matured over the past few months?

"I wouldn't want to marry a weakling which is why I want to marry you, Nami. You have to be strong if you're gonna be the Pirate Queen one day," he declared then he gazed down at their daughter. "And you are all of that. You're cool and amazing for giving me this baby."

"Luffy," Nami whimpered, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Their daughter began to fuss.

Luffy tensed up. "Uh," he stammered again, "Is she about to cry? What's wrong?"

"She's probably hungry," Nami realized as she revealed her right breast to feed her baby girl.

Her fiance drooled when he saw the large, round boob. "Can I try sucking on your other one?" he feebly requested. His hands twitched at the knuckles as he reached over to her left breast. They hadn't had sex for a few days after all.

"No!" protested Nami in a soft yell, "Absolutely not." The baby voraciously latched on. "I hope she doesn't inherit your appetite," she frowned and sighed.

Luffy snickered, "Shishi, I bet she will."

They must have been forgetting something important. "Oh," Nami exclaimed, "What are we going to name her?" Initially, they assumed the baby would be a boy so that Nami couldn't think of a name.

"Meat."

"No!"

"Well," Luffy began. He folded his arms and thought about the possibilities. "I want to name her after food."

"Ugh," she groaned, "How about Mikan?"

He shrugged, "I guess. Monkey D. Mikan?" Then he remembered. "I wanted to name our kid after Ace, too. Like Trace or Lace."

Nami thought carefully for a moment. "Those are good, but what about Monkey D. Taiga?"

"Hm. I like tigers."

"Hm."

* * *

 **A/N: Think of a name! So, initially, I wanted to name her Belle and Luna, but those have been done.**

 **Mikan: It doesn't roll off the tongue in my opinion, but it's a good compromise.**

 **Taiga: interesting because Luffy is monkeyish. Dragon is dragonish. Garp is doggish. Taiga could be tigerish.**

 **Trace: Meaningful because it sounds like Ace.**

 **Tiramisu/Tiramace(?): Because it's food and it sounds like Ace.**

 **Those are the options. If you have other ideas, let me know in the reviews. Also, if Luffy seemed out of character, then let me know that, too.  
**


	12. Baby Chaos

**A/N: If the name you picked wasn't, I might use it in future chapters or other stories. Some people PM'd me.**

* * *

 _ **Baby Chaos**_

The couple thought for a long while about what to name their lovely daughter. They had argued for a few hours over the naming her "Meat" until Luffy held their daughter once more. He thought about how their name choice would change if everyone else from his crew witnessed the birth. She deserved something meaningful. While he always daydreamed about meat, he wanted his daughter to have dreams of her own.

As she slept in his arms, what were her dream? He wondered, but then promptly concluded that no matter what she aspired for, she'd strive for it with the will that coursed through his veins. "You said you liked the name Mikan, right?" he asked Nami once he glanced over at her.

Nami had her back facing him with her arms crossed tightly against her chest from their earlier argument. In mumble, she grunted, "Yeah." Truly, she had no reason to be upset if he suggested something sensible, so she sighed and turned around.

Luffy raised his swaddled daughter up to get a different perspective. "I like Mikan, too, 'cause she's cute and round like a Mikan," he explained, "And, Mikans mean happiness and making dreams come true. They're like daidai but sweeter, too."

"I know," thought Nami as she smiled. Gazing at their daughter, she could picture that as her name. "Mikan," she repeated, "Do you think she'll be happy with that name?"

The captain nodded with a broad grin, "We can call her Mi-chan sometimes or MiMi!" Cradling his daughter, he sighed in relief and looked at her shiny, ebony hair. "But mikans are orange, so she should have orange hair."

Nami laughed, "That's fine. She doesn't have to have orange hair. That would be overkill."

Approaching his lover, he sat on her bed. "I'm going to be a good papa," he promised Nami as he stared into her maroon eyes, "I will protect my family forever. I'll teach her everything I know, and I'll teach her how to fight, and for as long as I'm with her, but even when she has to go, I'll somehow protect her - Mikan." Fortunately, he had roughly another six months before Garp would take his daughter away. He didn't want to think about the future at that point.

Tears formed and fell from Nami's face as she reached out to touch Luffy's sturdy shoulders. The pregnancy still affected her hormones. "I trust you," she declared. Of course, she had her doubts from time to time, but she decided to rely on Luffy for the ponderous dangers of life. She wiped her face and sniffed her nose before he leaned in to kiss her. Her heart throbbed from the sudden contact, but then a wave of relaxation surged through her body. The swooning navigator reminded him, "We can't have sex right now, you know."

Why did she say that? She ruined the romantic moment!

Luffy tilted his head. "Jeez," complained the pirate, "Why are you thinking about dirty stuff like that? Our daughter is right here. You're pervy, Nami."

She swiftly protested, "I'm not!" Her face turned tomato red.

Mikan and Luffy yawned at the same time. "I'm going to sleep," he said as he handed their daughter to Nami. Watching his beloved give birth exhausted him. Once he began walking to the couch, he started sleeping walking.

"How can you sleep and walk?" she yelled in a whisper. When Mikan stirred, Nami sighed, "You're hungry again?"

After Mikan had fallen asleep, Nami stayed up all night pumping breast milk. She didn't enjoy staying in the hospital as doctors ran routine tests on her and her daughter. Luffy slept on the daybed in the hospital room. The doctors would supposedly release her sometime the next day. At least no one had complications. She had difficulty grasping the fact that they made a living, breathing girl.

Luffy's tact and discipline concerning their newborn astounded her. Maybe all those nights reading child-rearing books got through to him. He held her correctly and never raised his voice or made any sudden movement. If only they could remain together as a family, then she would be able to watch her grow. Tears welled up in her eyes every time she thought of losing either of them. However, she knew she'd eventually have to let go of their daughter. Her racing thoughts bounced around her head past the point she finished pumping milk.

And then, finally, at dawn, she fell asleep.

* * *

Nami woke up several hours later. She looked around the room to gaze at her beautiful daughter. "Luffy," yawned Nami, "Are you up yet?"

"Code Orange!" yelled a nurse from the hallway.

Code Orange? Looking around the room, she realized she Luffy left and so did their daughter. "Wait," Nami said aloud, "She shouldn't be missing." Getting to her feet, she trembled towards the door. Perhaps the intensive childbirth weakened her, but she hobbled up to the first medical professional. Grabbing the doctor by the back of his white coat's collar, she asked, "Excuse me, sir. What's a Code Orange?"

The doctor gulped, "Ah, Mrs. Monkey."

"That's not my name," she growled. Hopefully, no one would every call her by that name again.

He had to tell her what it meant. "Code Orange means an infant is missing, but we will find her soon."

"Oh," Nami maniacally cackled, "I see."

Pushing his glasses up, he continued, "It's your daughter." Bracing himself, he guarded his face. This livid woman terrified him, and her potential reaction could endanger his life.

She laughed again. Taking a deep breath, she turned away from the doctor. "You're going to discharge me now," commanded Nami.

Well, she made a full recovery, but shouldn't she try to find her child? The medical expert furrowed his eyebrows. The mother-child duo passed all of their health screenings, so he had no reason to stop his patient.

Slamming the door behind her, Nami realized she couldn't find the bag with the bottles of milk and diapers. She knew exactly where her daughter was. So she got dressed and prepared herself to dash out of the hospital. She needed to find her Mikan.

While she ran through the city, her breath quickened, and body ached. Perhaps she should have thoroughly thought this plan out. Soon, she saw the coast and yelled out to sea, "Luffy," panted Nami, "Bring Mikan back!" From where she stood, she could see the lone rowboat floating around. She smiled when she heard a soft cry develop. Of course, she knew that her amazing fiance kidnapped their daughter. Too bad she'd have to murder him.

Soon, she saw the coast and yelled out to sea, "Luffy," panted Nami, "Bring Mikan back!" From where she stood, she could see the lone rowboat floating around. She smiled when she heard a soft cry develop. Of course, she knew that her amazing fiance kidnapped their daughter. Too bad she'd have to murder him.

The crying eventually faded as her family approached the shore. She fell back to sit down.

"What?" Luffy asked once he landed. He didn't understand why she woke up early to see him. She needed to rest.

Nami stood up and carefully took her daughter. She scolded, "Don't take her again. What if she fell into the sea? You wouldn't be able to catch her!"

He dug in his ear. Although Luffy had a reason for taking their newborn daughter out to sea, he only said, "I wanna keep her when I go fishing." How could Mikan learn anything if she lied in bed all day? He reached out to touch her soft, black hair. They'd been out for a few hours, and he fed her, burped her, and did everything Nami told him to do. She almost cried the entire time despite everything.

"It's not safe," protested Nami. She figured he took her. However, while Nami searched for Mikan, she couldn't trust that she'd find her with Luffy.

Mikan yawned and opened her glimmering, maroon eyes.

The parents stopped arguing and gaped at their beautiful daughter. Their cheeks heated up when they saw her glance at each of them. "She's adorable," the couple thought together. Their fruitful love produced such a small girl, and they would bond as a family with their time on Suichu Island.

Luffy grinned, "Let's go back to the shop. I'm hungry!"

Reluctantly, Nami agreed. She sighed, "Maybe if you brought Wolfgang with you, I'd feel better. Why didn't he go with you?"

"I guess he's still sleeping."

Once they got the fish and baby supplies together, Nami took a step towards the city. She wanted to go home and adjust to home life. Maybe they could confirm what responsibilities they would have. Honestly, she didn't know if she could trust Luffy with Mikan. He'd have enough time with her when he got home. However, their time on the island would pass quickly. She knew they needed to savor their moments together.

Suddenly, her head felt light, and she began to fall backward. "Is Mikan alright?" she tried to think. At the moment she remembered, she held the newborn in her arms. Everything gradually went dark. She heard Luffy call out to her in the distance, but she couldn't respond.

* * *

Luffy cradled his future wife. Fortunately, he had enough time to catch both of them. Nami never fell asleep while standing up like he did, so she must have passed out. Maybe Nami needed to go back to the hospital. He assumed she would stay there all day as the doctors advised, yet she ran out to take their daughter back. When Mikan's dark eyes looked up at him, his heart fluttered, and he nodded towards her.

"You think Nami wants to go back to the shop. But what if she's sick?" Of course, Mikan didn't respond. After all, she came into the world yesterday. However, her father interpreted her alert behavior as that particular message. He had been talking to her all day. "Well," argued Luffy, "What if she's sick? That's what Chopper would say. I think we should go back just in case."

Despite his raging hunger, he attempted to prevail at an adequate speed. However, his constitution weakened. He hadn't eaten all day.

As Mikan became more aware, she squirmed, fussed and eventually, wailed. Her face reddened while she squinted her eyes.

Nami woke up! "Mikan," she muttered as she gently opened her eyes. Looking around, she saw how her fiance cradled both her and their daughter in his arms. He was running, too. Gasping, she saw the distress in Mikan's face. "What?" she moaned, "What's happening? Mikan!" Just then, she recalled how she might have dropped her newborn daughter! Firmly holding her, Nami checked her face and limbs for bruises.

Luffy stopped running when he heard Nami's exclamation. "Nami!" he grinned, "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I guess I'm still exhausted from labor," yawned the navigator. Adjusting within her lover's arms, she properly cradled Mikan who cried louder. "Is she hungry? Have you been feeding her?" Nami interrogated as she glared at him. She had tracked her family down after a five-hour nap, so she knew her daughter needed more food if Luffy hadn't been properly taking care of her.

Sweat dropped from his temple. "Yeah," he gulped. She'd been crying all day, and at one point, he worried that Mikan didn't like him. In fact, she had yet to convince him that she enjoyed being around him at all. Even when he held her, she seemed distressed. After the twelfth time she cried, he became annoyed. Whenever he gets hungry, he doesn't cry! But

Nami growled, "You didn't feed her at all, did you?"

"I did!" protested Luffy, "She finished the whole bag of milk."

"The entire bag? I pumped 12 bottles!" declared Nami over Mikan's continuous crying, "That was supposed to last all day. She can't possibly drink that much milk." Did that mean she'd have to pump or breastfeed all day long?

Luffy explained, "She eats a lot. I think she's hungry now, too." Quickly, Luffy discovered parenting required a lot of work. Over the past several months, he learned how to change diapers and feed babies. He and Nami practiced with some of the fish he caught. Nami wasn't too pleased with that, but they couldn't ask to borrow a baby from a villager.

"Don't tell me she inherited your appetite!" complained Nami. Although she didn't enjoy the skin-to-skin contact of breastfeeding, she may have to do that for such a voracious infant. Perhaps, the task would become easy once their bond became strong. For now, nursing felt awkward and uncomfortable. The moment she saw her daughter, she fell in love, and Nami knew she'd do anything to make her happy. So if painfully breastfeeding satisfied her, then she'd continue doing it.

The proud father laughed, "Yeah, I guess she did." Then, he watched as Nami took out her breast to feed Mikan.

Luffy smiled as he mused over how incredible having a family felt. His full cheeks stayed elevated at the corners of his grin. Similar to having Nakama, he wanted to protect them for his entire life no matter how annoying they could be, so he needed to continue honing his strength. Earlier, when his future wife fell, he panicked. While he knew he could catch her, he didn't know what caused her to fall. Then, he remembered something important, "Oh! Right, I was taking you to the hospital."

Nami stopped to look up at him. "Hospital?" she asked, "I don't need to go there. I only fainted."

The pirate doubted her. Typically, he'd accept that answer, but the tension in his chest never faded. "Nami," Luffy muttered in a low voice, "If something like that happens again, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Sure, he caught her then. However, in the future, he might not be as lucky.

"What?" she questioned him. After all, she didn't see the big deal. "This happens all the time. I lost a lot of blood. I'll be fine if I go home to rest."

Luffy nuzzled his beard against her face. He sighed, "Okay, I'm glad. Can you cook me food when we get home?"

"I just fainted!" yelled Nami. Mostly, she had been cooking for him since they arrived on Suichu Island.

"I thought it wasn't that big of a deal," groaned Luffy. Why did she act like fainting wasn't an issue if it meant she couldn't cook for him? "How do I get back home?" he asked his navigator.

"The shop is right over there," Nami pointed to the building next to them. Her heart still beat quickly from the sudden contact of Luffy nuzzling her. Perhaps, he matured more than she initially thought. While he still lacked responsibility, he attempted to be on time and impress her. On top of that, he actually listened to some of the maternity books she read to him.

Apparently, he had walked halfway to the hospital by the time Nami recuperated. "Oh," he laughed, "I guess I can eat, too." Walking into the shop, he looked around - no one was at the front. "Where's Piano and Wolfgang?" he asked as he went up the stairs.

"Piano is still sick, and Wolfgang should be awake by now."

When he got to their room, he finally sat Nami down on the bed. She needed to rest, and he understood that. However, he couldn't ignore his grumbling belly. Who would make him food? He hadn't eaten since the morning. Oh yeah, and Nami hadn't eaten either. "Are you hungry?" asked Luffy. At least, he knew how to grill fish and other types of meat.

She shook her head and cuddled with Mikan. "No," she yawned, "I think I'll just take another nap until Mikan starts crying."

Closing the door behind him, Luffy left her alone.

"Luffy!" yelled Wolfgang from the doorway of his room, "I called you dozens of times! You can't take a baby fishing." His face became as red as it could beneath his copper pigment. Huffing, he continued, "Why did you hang up?"

"Mikan was crying a lot," Luffy explained, "I just wanted to bring her on a fishing trip." He let out a sigh for the tenth time that day and patted Wolfgang on the shoulder. "I'm Papa Luffy! I have to take care of Mikan. If Nami doesn't want me to take her during the day, I have to catch lots of fish so I can come home early."

Wolfgang's temple vein throbbed as he tightened his fist. "Oi," complained the kid, "That's not how that works." He knew Luffy only had a limited amount of time to spend with his daughter so the teenage fisherman wouldn't prevent them from bonding. Plus, no one required them to stay out for a certain amount of time.

The master bedroom door creaked open. " **You were hungry, Luffy?** " began the voice from behind the two boys.

"Mom!" exclaimed Wolfgang. He smiled as he ran up to hug her.

Piano grinned after clearing her throat. "I heard you said you wanted something to eat," she said.

"Yup," Luffy cheerfully replied.

* * *

One month later.

Nami walked into the doorway of their guest bedroom. Upon entering, she witnessed Luffy holding Mikan as he looked out the window at the night's sky. He softly sang a melody about their pirate adventures as he gently rocked her.

In an attempt to hide, Nami backed away to hide behind the corner. Just a few weeks ago, Luffy lamented the fact that Mikan cried around him despite the fact that he tried to appease her. After a while, he noticed that she cried around everyone. Out of both of them, he sought to impress their daughter the most with songs and games.

In fact, Nami doubted her own bond with Mikan on a few occasions. She ended up preferring a bottle-fed breast milk as opposed to nursing directly. But the female pirate wouldn't allow that to bother her for now. They would hopefully develop their bond sooner or later. For now, she was just a food dispenser. The doctors told them that both mother and daughter gained healthy amounts of weight, so Nami apparently didn't over feed her.

Mikan had big, round, and maroon eyes just like Nami's. Her onyx black hair grew down to her shoulders in such a short amount of time. Every once in a while, she'd smile, and that smile was unique.

"Then I sailed, and I sailed, and I met Nami

She one day became Mikan's mommy

Then I sailed, and I sailed, and I met Usopp

We saved his town and put Catman to a stop," Luffy sang.

His beloved crewmate giggled at his voice. She enjoyed his unique singing style quite a bit. Too bad he never made a song just for her. Of course, she wasn't jealous, or at least, she would never admit that she envied the attention Luffy gave to Mikan. Their daughter had most of her attention as well, but Luffy and Nami hadn't had sex for an entire month. While Nami lusted over her lover, she had other reservations regarding sex.

Luffy caught sight of Nami lurking around the corner. Why did she want to hide from him? Once he realized she had been staring at him for a while, he continued singing as he placed Mikan in her orange, flowery bassinet. He grinned, "Night, Mi-chan," and then kissed her forehead.

That day, he had changed several diapers and emptied several bottles of milk, so he felt satisfied when he finally watched her fall asleep. He wanted to make sure Mikan stayed asleep for at least a few hours. That day, he anticipated for several weeks.

Stretching out his arm, Luffy grabbed Nami by the waist and guided her into his arms on the other side of the room. "Hey, Nami," whispered Luffy, "Are you feeling better now?"

"W-What?" she stuttered and blushed, "I wasn't watching you!" Sometimes, Nami could be a dork, too. She realized he didn't ask anything about that. "I mean, I'm fine today. Why?"

He plopped down on the bed several meters behind them. "It's been a month, and I wanted to s-sleep with you," he stuttered! Why? Was that arousal that made his heart beat fast? Maybe he longed for that intimacy with Nami. Her scent, her smile, and her body all lured him into lust. "We don't have to do it," he added, "I can touch myself again, but I want to have sex with you." Pushing down on his growing member, he could smell the lust on her body.

Nami celebrated on the inside. She didn't think he'd be the one to ask her! At the same time, she felt nervous. Her body changed a lot over the past few months. A doctor gave her the clear to have sex two weeks ago, but she didn't tell Luffy. She wanted to wait until certain parts appeared normal. Even now, she didn't feel completely secure. "Luffy," she began to confess, "Don't say anything dumb, but I might not look like how I did before I got pregnant."

"Well, yeah," agreed Luffy, "Your boobs are much bigger than they were before."

She gritted her teeth, "That's not what I meant." He ended up saying something dumb, but that didn't bother her. "I mean it's different down there," she explained as she pointed to the area between her legs.

Luffy peeked down her pants, but he didn't touch. "It still hurts?"

"No."

"I don't see the difference," noted the captain, "If it doesn't hurt, then I think we should do it. That's okay, right?" He grinned and widened his eyes with anticipation for her answer.

Nami shrugged, "Sure, I guess."

Awesome! While Luffy wanted to immediately get inside Nami, he remembered his daughter slept in the same room. He didn't want to think of his daughter while he did dirty things with her mother. "Can Mikan sleep in Wolf's room? I don't want to wake her up," asked the lustful man. Plus, if she cried, she'd probably ruin the moment. Sure, that sounded selfish, but he needed to have sex with Nami.

"Oh," she remembered, "Right. Yeah, you can move her. Just don't forget to move her back."

* * *

After Luffy had moved Mikan into Wolfgang's room, he took off his shorts and t-shirt. "Okay, I'm ready," he told Nami as he climbed over her body. Immediately, he undressed her since she apparently couldn't do it herself.

Nami gulped, "I'm ready, too." Hopefully, she could perform well. The moment he kissed her, the navigator forgot her anxiety. She kissed back and slid her hand down his abs. Of course, she touched him since giving birth, but not like this. Her heart thumped within her chest. Heat surged through her body as she let her instincts take over. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her typically sore breasts. "Just be gentle," she warned him.

Right, gentle, so that meant he couldn't plow into her like the fashion that his fantasies portrayed. His trembling hands massaged her breasts as he flicked her left nipple with his tongue. She moaned, and he grinned, "You like that, right, Nami?" Then he stroked her smooth skin down to her groin. Slowly, he dipped two fingers into her and awaited her reaction. He didn't notice a difference, so he pensively frowned.

"What?" Nami asked as she sat up on her elbows and looked down at Luffy. Had he found a difference? She wanted to cover her face with a pillow and cry. Over the past month, she spent hours lamenting her reflection in the mirror. She knew they weren't ready.

"I don't get it," he commented, lust still on his breath, "You said it was different."

"It does!" protested the young woman, "You can't tell?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nah, I think you're lying," he replied. Then he pushed his fingers deeper into her and watched her jump. "Oh! Does that hurt?"

"No, fuck me," she requested.

He wanted to fuck her, but he wanted to tease her first. So instead of plowing into her, he fingered her more, touching the spot inside of her that made her squeal every time. In and out, he stroked her from the inside until her body tensed up. Luffy grinned. Was she already close to climaxing? To be honest, watching her erotic body convulse from his touch brought him close to ecstasy. "Uh," he panted, "I think I should do it now."

She kept her eyes shut, for she didn't want Luffy to see how much she enjoyed his touch. "Okay," accepted Nami with a smile. Redness swelled in her cheeks, she covered her face until she felt Luffy slide into her. When he grabbed one of her breasts, she moaned louder than she expected. The tip of his dick hit a wall inside of her.

Since she asked him to be careful, Nami thought he would wait after completely entering her. Pleasantly, to her surprise, he didn't stop. Looking up, she saw his warm, small smile and sweat coating his hair. Of course, the lust in his hooded gaze never left, but the love in his smile encouraged her to express her ecstasy. So then she remembered that she enjoyed pleasure, so she took control and grabbed his back as he thrust into her. "Harder," she begged with a fiery kiss.

He obliged and grabbed her waist to fuck her against the wall. Faster and faster, he pleasured her until she squealed. Nibbling on her neck, he moaned as he felt her body throb around his. He had waited for this moment for too long.

"Luffy," she began. Maybe now, she could ask him to stretch his cock into her. She felt comfortable enough to ask for something as kinky as rubbery stuff. However, before she could finish her request, he pulled out and let out a long, hard moan. He kissed her while she realized he had finished. "Oh," muttered Nami. She frowned in disappointment.

"What? Was I too rough?" Luffy frantically asked, "I'm sorry!" The lust washed away from his widened eyes as he braced himself to see her cry.

"No," Nami blushed, "It's nothing!" She put her hands up to block her face. Maybe she'd tell him next time. How could she say it now that they weren't having sex? That's something she could only say in the heat of the moment.

He grinned once again as he looked at her plump breasts, "You want more, don't you?" Perhaps, he could go for another round, but the thought of hurting her caused him to lose all notions of arousal. Looking down at his limp member, he frowned. It was hard just a second ago. Then just when he held up a hand to her breasts, a knock came to the door.

"Why did you put Mikan in my room?" yelled Wolfgang. His maturing voice cracked when he yelled. When there was no answer, he came in with the crying infant. "What could you be doing? Ah!" he screamed once he saw the couple standing against the wall - nude. Blood dripped from his nose. "N-Nami, I forgot you guys do that sort of thing! I'm sorry."

It had been awhile since he heard amorous sounds from their bedroom. Additionally, Mikan's cries drowned out any noises the couple may have made.

Luffy walked over to him and picked Mikan up. "We were doing it, but we're done now," he nonchalantly explained, "I couldn't hear you over Nami's screaming." He then laughed and lifted Mikan up, "You smell pretty bad! Time to get a new diaper."

Nami shamelessly punched him. "Don't tell the kids about that!" lectured the mortified woman.

"Uh, I'll just leave," Wolfgang excused himself and shut the door behind him. He let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **A/N: I had trouble writing Luffy. At first, he was too selfish, so I softened him. Let me know how I did!** **I'm posting this on a Sunday, so I doubt anyone will read it.**

 **Also, next weekend, I may not update because I think I have two exams this week.**

 **I'm going to update the first chapter. I'll add more context and plot so I don't have to keep summarizing the chapters. Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	13. Return to the Sunny!

**A/N: I edited the poll on my profile so that you could request other pairings. Sorry about that.**

* * *

 _ **Back to the Sunny!**_

Nami spent all night packing Mikan's belongings. Her family arrived on Suichu Island with the clothes on their backs and a small satchel of clothes, cartography instruments, and her Clima Tact. They gathered a ton of stuff to raise their daughter. Luffy wanted to bring the fish he caught yesterday, but they agreed only to take a few for Sanji to cook when they returned.

Her lover helped take care of Mikan while she packed, but he ended up falling asleep. That's how most nights went. She understood because he had a physically taxing job. All she did was work a cash register for her job. Fortunately, that would change, and their jobs would balance out once they returned to the sunny. Both Luffy and Nami talked about their crew on a daily basis. They counted the days until they would reunite. Within a few hours, they'd be able to see them. They would flip out once they saw her beautiful daughter.

They'd have more time with Mikan, too. She had grown heavier and bigger. Although she still cried a lot, she also made random sounds like "ba." Coincidentally, she could start eating mashed up vegetables and fruits on the same day they had to leave. Nami had looked forward to this day for that reason as well because she loathed breastfeeding a voracious infant like Mikan.

Sleepiness clouded Nami's vision as she walked downstairs to the fruit basket in the front of the shop. Piano had told Nami that she picked them yesterday. Once the exhausted mother picked the top fruit, she made her way over to the blender on the kitchen island. "Luffy, bring Mikan downstairs!" she yawned, but she knew that he could not hear her over the blender.

On the other hand, leaving the island meant they would have to part with their friends - Piano and Wolfgang. Most likely, they would never see them again since time passed faster than in the real world. Nami developed a close relationship with Piano who gave them room and board. Without her help, she would have probably had Mikan at the shop. And then, Wolfgang and Luffy sparred together. Nami found time to get to know him as well. She knew he had a crush on him since he redirected all his anger from him to Luffy. His nose bled at the slightest touch they shared.

Nami laughed. Maybe he'd accept Luffy's offer to join the crew.

Then, of course, Nami thought of leaving Mikan. As soon as they reached the Sunny, she vowed to herself that she would contact Garp somehow. The other night, she grieved over the thoughts of departing from her daughter. Luffy had attempted to comfort her, and he managed to make her laugh. However, the thoughts had yet to leave her mind. She took a deep breath to prevent tears from falling.

"Hey!" Luffy popped up from behind the island. He held their daughter up to Nami's face.

Nami screamed. Smoothie went everywhere.

Mikan clapped her hands and laughed, "Boobah bah!" Bright, red fruit puree dripped down her face.

"Luffy," she huffed because she couldn't yell, "Don't do that! You got Mikan all messy. Who do you think has to give her a bath now?"

He laughed as he cuddled his daughter to his face. "Mikan scared you? You're such a scaredy-cat, Nami. She's just a baby," he explained, "You're cute, Mi-chan."

The unfortunate mother shut her eyes. She took another deep, long breath, and poured the remaining amount of the fruit mixture into a bowl. With a spoon, she scooped up a certain amount of goopy fruit. "Hold her while I give her some of this fruit stuff," commanded Nami.

Luffy nodded, "She can eat real food now?"

"Yeah! Today's the day!" grinned Nami as she pushed the full spoon towards her mouth, "Come on, MiMi! You can do it!"

The baby immediately opened her mouth. She had wanted the food her parents eat for a while now. When the spoon went into her mouth, she swallowed most of it but then spit out what she could.

What? But she's Luffy's daughter! Nami tried to put another spoonful into her mouth, but her daughter refused. She tried again and again. "I don't understand," she whined, "Mikan, open up!"

Luffy added, "She probably wants meat!"

"I want to try giving her fruit first! First, you should give her a bath before we leave. Oh, and I have some breast milk from last night. I'll go get that," she reluctantly instructed. Maybe she would like a different kind of fruit. She ran upstairs to gather their belongings.

The whimsical father obliged. He turned to the kitchen sink and prepared the water for a bath. However, once Luffy placed Mikan in the sink for a bath, he noticed she changed. Her eyelids covered the majority of her maroon eyes, and her breathing became labored. She no longer smiled. Instead, the corners of her mouth sank into a neutral expression. Even her slick, black hair somehow drooped down her face.

"Mikan?" Luffy asked as he lifted her up, and she gave him a giant smile. "Phew," he sighed, "You scared me." However, when he submerged her in the water again, she became lethargic once more! This situation didn't happen yesterday!

He had seen that sort of expression from someone else.

Studying her face, he realized something else. "You kinda look like me when I touch water," noted Luffy. She inherited a lot of traits from him. Maybe his girlfriend would know, so he wrapped Mikan in a towel and went to the foot of the stairs. "Nami! Mikan is acting funny!" he shouted.

Nami rushed down the stairs and nearly tripped. "Huh? What?" she exclaimed, "What happened?"

"She acted like me when she took a bath."

Mikan seemed fine now, but Nami could use deductive logic. Nami's eyes widened, and her breathing became shallow. Rushing over to the kitchen island, she tasted the remnants of fruit that she pureed earlier. The red goop tasted disgusting like how people described Devil Fruits. She took another swipe with her finger into the bowl and then shoved it into Luffy's mouth. She hurried, "Taste that, Luffy!"

"Ew!" shouted Luffy, "That's disgusting. Don't give me any more of that."

Nami grabbed him by the shoulders. "I think I gave our daughter a Devil Fruit!" Maybe Piano didn't know what it looked like, and that's why she added it to the pile - like any other fruit. How could Nami not have noticed what kind of fruit she picked up to give to her child? She kneeled on the floor.

"What?" Luffy exclaimed. He grinned at Mikan, but then he remembered that she would never get a chance to swim. Frowning, he raised her up into the air as she cheered. "Swimming is pretty awesome, Mi-chan."

Wolfgang entered and looked at the distressed couple. He had overheard what happened. Honestly, the fact that Nami was the one to make such a blunder surprised him. He had no idea what the Devil Fruit did, and he couldn't ask his mom. She randomly disappeared that morning. "Hey, the sky is getting cloudy, so I think you guys should start heading out," he muttered as he held his arm.

Nami crawled up to Wolfgang and grabbed him by the ankle. "I'm a terrible mother," she sulked, "Mikan ate a Devil Fruit."

The teen didn't flinch. "Yeah, I heard. It'll be okay, Nami," said Wolfgang as he helped her to her feet, "I don't know how that fruit got here, but maybe she'll get some awesome power, right?"

Right, they needed to prepare to leave.

Wolfgang frowned as he looked towards the floor. "You can take the cloud car when you're done," he told them.

"Hey," Luffy smiled, "Join my crew."

The young man scowled, "I told you that I couldn't, Luffy. My mom needs me to help with the shop."

Nami wiped her tearful face. "Oh yeah," she sniffed, "Where's Piano?"

Wolfgang shrugged, "I couldn't find her, but she might just be emotional about you guys leaving."

The navigator had looked forward to having a proper farewell. A few months ago, Piano gave her a concoction for stopping ovulation so that she wouldn't have any more kids. However, if her ovulation stopped then her period should have stopped, too, but it didn't.

Nonetheless, she wanted to thank Wolfgang for taking care of them as well. "Thank you," she said as she hugged the kid, "Thank you for taking care of Luffy. Tell your mom I said thank you, too."

Luffy hugged him after Nami finished. "You got a lot stronger, Wolf. Maybe you can beat me one day," he said.

Wolfgang weakly smiled and helped them get ready to leave.

* * *

Robin had explained to the Straw Hat Pirates what that phantom island - Suichu Island amidst the chaos of watching Nami and Luffy drive into a large weather form. From what she read before, time inside the waterspout passes faster than outside of it. One month elapses inside for every day that passes outside of it. Everyone could relax now that they knew that their captain and navigator were most likely okay. However, no one truly knew of their living conditions. According to a supposedly mythical book, not many people managed to escape once they entered.

Everyone slept on the deck that night. They shifted blame for who made Nami run away. In the end, they decided once and for all to support the marriage, the sex, and the relationship in its entirety. While they couldn't promise that they'd stay silent, they vowed to respect Nami and Luffy's relationship. Most of them looked to Sanji who had always had the most trouble accepting it.

Then, suddenly, almost exactly 24 hours later, they saw a cloud come from the sky towards the ship. Usopp saw it first. With his specialized goggles, he got a better look. "It's Luffy!"

"And a baby!" Robin noted.

"And a beard?" Zoro mentioned.

Everyone else gathered towards the fore of the ship.

Luffy stopped the cloud card directly above the deck. Slowly, it faded into a mist, and the captain dropped down. "Everybody!" he chuckled.

Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Frankie, and Brook all gathered around the pair. A load lifted from their shoulders as they all simultaneously collapsed around him. Of course, they asked what happened to Nami. Apparently, she traveled on a cloud car a few kilometers behind him. The vehicle could only hold a certain weight. Luffy had a net full of fish along with some kid.

Right, the baby, that was the next question.

"We can't keep it," Zoro told him. Babies cry, and he wasn't up for changing diapers.

Chopper went up to Luffy. "Why did you take a child, Luffy?" he freaked out. While he knew Luffy acted rash in certain situations, he had no idea that he would take a child.

Before Luffy could respond, Nami flew through the atmosphere screaming with a satchel full of stuff. Now, everyone could completely relax. Her cloud hovered above the deck just as Luffy's cloud did. When it faded away, Sanji caught her.

"Oh, hey, everybody," Nami panted as she looked around. Getting to her feet, she immediately searched for Mikan. When she caught sight of her daughter, she snagged her from Luffy. Smiling, Nami brimmed with joy, "Mikan, you're okay! Was it fun?"

The Pirates had wagered a fun bet on whether or not she got pregnant. Robin and Chopper had explained the symptoms to the clueless men. To their relief, she didn't seem pregnant at all. Everyone stared at her abdomen. While she had a bit of bloat around her waistline, it wasn't enough to constitute as pregnant. Plus, women become bloated at certain points in the month. And her breasts had grown, but boobs always fluctuate from time to time. If a month passed in the waterspout, she'd at least have some of these signs.

Brook walked up to the young woman. "Nami-san, are you with child?" asked the skeleton in his usual polite tone.

Nami jumped at the accusation. She protested, "No! I'm not pregnant."

A collective sigh echoed from all around.

"Well, then, may I see your panties?"

She ignored him.

Robin carefully approached Nami and Mikan. Pink tinted her cheeks as she gazed at the child's large, round face. She forgot the last time someone this cute had ever been near her.

Nami giggled, "Hey, Robin, do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?" she cheerfully requested. Once Nami handed the baby to her, the archaeologist felt her heart drop. This child's round, maroon eyes struck her as familiar. She trembled as she held Mikan. Just then, she understood that she might have made an error in assuming the ratio of time, but she decided to allow Nami to tell them.

The navigator could feel everyone stare at her. Although she wanted to tell everyone the news, she could not bring herself to admit the truth to all of them in one sitting. Maybe she could hold a meeting. "I'm hungry, Sanji. Can we all go to the mess hall?" she requested.

Sanji danced towards the kitchen. "Of course, Nami-swan!" cheered the cook as he left.

Naturally, Luffy's ear perked up, and he followed the notion of food along with Sanji towards the kitchen. "Food?" he asked to confirm, "I want meat!" He had waited an entire year to have Sanji's food.

Nami thought to herself, "Okay, so that takes care of Luffy and Sanji." The two guys would become distracted by respectively eating and making food. Sanji would ask too many questions, and Luffy would honestly answer him. If she wanted everyone to have a positive reaction, she had to ease them into their revelation. Out loud, she suggested, "How about we have a meeting to catch up?"

"First," Franky shouted as he held up a single finger, "I SUPER need to ask you two a question. Where did you get that baby?"

Unfortunately, Luffy and Sanji hadn't reached the kitchen yet. The captain turned around and picked his nose to say, "You're talking about Mi-chan? That's my kid. I'm Papa Luffy!" He watched almost everyone laugh, but then he continued, "Nami had a baby with me because we had sex a lot."

If Nami stayed quiet, no one would have believed Luffy. However, her knee-jerk reaction led her to punch Luffy in the face. "Luffy!" she urged him to shut up, but coincidentally, her response alerted their crew.

Time elapsed for them to connect the dots. Robin covered Mikan's ears with spare hands to the baby's amusement. "WHAT?!" yelled everyone except for the archaeologist.

Robin shrugged, "I told you the sources might have been inaccurate. They could have been in there for anywhere from a week to a year."

Now, they had to believe him. Everyone looked at the baby in Robin's arms. Sanji managed to stay in earshot of everything. No one could deny that Mikan looked like a perfect blend of Nami and Luffy's features. Her father's trademark grin flashed at everyone, yet her version had no teeth. She grabbed at the air as she faced the entire Straw Hat crew.

Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp ran around the deck. "They're parents! I can't believe that!" they screamed.

Nami realized she outed herself. Collapsing on the ground for the second time that day, she ruffled her hair and looked up at Luffy who approached her. "I'm horrible," she whimpered. They would have to sit through a mouthful of lectures until everyone brought up the solution to having a baby in a dangerous situation - give her away. Although she planned to make the best choice, she loathed the idea of repeatedly hearing it from each of her friends.

"Hey, Nami, why aren't you beating me up anymore?" curiously asked Luffy as he crouched down next to her.

She groaned, "I'm irresponsible, and everyone probably thinks I'm dumb for having risky sex with you. I didn't know what I was doing, and now, Mikan is here, and she has to leave all because I couldn't figure out what ovulation is."

Luffy pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her waist. She always worried too much. He grinned once he felt her head rest on his shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you're probably thinking about dumb stuff. Mikan is great. That's all that matters. Look at them," he advised her, "They like her, too."

Frankie held out a smaller hand to have Mikan grab a finger. "Little one, I will SUPER build you a crib," he pledged with a grin.

With the strum of a guitar, Brook declared, "Mikan-san, I wrote this before you were born." He continued into the lullaby melody.

The swordsman cautiously approached the baby. "If you don't cry and poop too much, I might train with you one day," Zoro said with a smirk.

Chopper looked back at the parents. "She has had her check-ups, right?" he asked and then turned back to Mikan once Nami nodded, "I'll be your doctor, Mikan!"

"I don't know what I can teach you, but I'll make a weapon for you just like your mom's. Oh, and maybe I could help build something," Usopp suggested.

Sanji walked up to Mikan. "Is she mine?" he immediately inquired.

"No!"

"I'll cook anything your heart desires," he promised Mikan.

"You shoulda trusted our Nakama! They want us to be happy. Now, Mikan is our Nakama, too, so they want her to be happy. It's simple," he grinned. Why did she have such a difficult time trusting him? With a sigh, he thought about how explaining the obvious to Nami exhausted him. However, he would continue to comfort her because he loved her. Even now, his heart felt full because he had everyone he wanted in one place.

Nami noticed how their respective attitudes about the situation had changed. The Sunny had a ubiquitously buoyant mood - smiles stretched across the deck with the slightest hint of melancholy. Why would they have any bit of sadness if they sincerely enjoyed having Mikan on board? She cautiously reflected Luffy's grin. Hopefully, someone would tell her how they felt.

As Sanji approached, he tucked his hands into his pockets. "Nami-san," he muttered as he embraced her, "We wanted to be there for when you gave birth. We wanted to be there for everything."

When she looked across the surface of the deck, she saw the same hint of sadness from before; however, this time, she understood the reason for the bittersweet sentiment. Tears in her eyes, she smiled back at them. "I wanted you guys there, too," she wept, "I missed you every day."

"You can tell us about your adventures in the meeting, right?" Sanji suggested, he pulled her close to him. Yes, he could finally let go in his way, but apparently, he couldn't physically let go.

"Sanji-kun?" asked Nami as she realized he had yet to let go of their embrace.

Luffy placed his hand on Sanji's shoulder. A dangerously strange aura emitted from him that spread throughout the entire ship despite the captain's grin.

Everyone shivered.

"Okay, okay!" the cook agreed as he finally let go of Nami. He understood the unspoken words of a man.

Nami punched Luffy again. "Don't get jealous!" she yelled.

"I wasn't!" pouted Luffy.

But was he?

* * *

Luffy sloppily drew a picture of a girl on someone's expensive drafting paper. He wrote his daughter's name beneath the drawing. "This is Mikan!" explained the pirate, "She's my daughter! And she looks like this!" He held up the poorly drawn picture of a girl with black hair, maroon eyes, and a giant smile. "I want you guys to meet her!" he declared.

"You didn't have to draw her if she's right here," Zoro noted as Mikan gazed up at him with sparkly eyes. While he never asked to hold Mikan, he did not object. Maybe if the kid grew up around pirates, she would end up less annoying than Nami. Then, if she inherited Luffy's perseverance, maybe she could learn how to fight with swords. However, the swordsman's dream bubble popped once Mikan began to drool and fuss. "Can somebody else hold her now?" Zoro loudly requested.

Nami took her from Zoro. "She's probably hungry," the mother pointed out. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough time to make more baby food, so she had to breastfeed. Taking her breast out, she shoved her nipple into Mikan's mouth and looked up at Luffy as if everyone could continue with the conversation.

She watched Brook and Sanji spurt blood from their nose and rolled her eyes. If Luffy suddenly developed his envious side, he'd probably send his deadly aura towards them. The thought amused her.

Usopp tried to distract himself from looking at Nami breastfeeding. "Um," stammered the sniper, "I don't really want to change diapers, but I can play with her and tell her stories." Of course, kids loved Usopp. He had a funny nose, and he told epic tales of his initially fake adventure. However, now, he could tell Mikan tales of the adventures he had with her father. Once Nami finished feeding her, he asked, "Can I hold her?" Her adorable soft skin had the complexion of her father.

The cook took a deep breath to regain his composure. He watched the dining area from the kitchen to contemplate Mikan. Of course, he enjoyed her company. If his hands were free, he would hold her. She had the beauty of her mother, yet the innocence of her father.

Grinning over at Nami, he asked, "Can she have pureed fruits and vegetable?" Once she nodded back at him, he cheered, "I'll nurture my dear Mi-chan to perfection!"

Robin made eye contact with Usopp. "I would like to hold her again," requested the archaeologist. Usopp obliged and handed her the baby. "I want one," she thought to herself as Mikan giggled.

However, Robin knew that waiting would probably be the best option for her. Although she turned 30 a while ago, she knew that her lover needed some convincing. Then again, pirate ships posed a danger to defenseless babies.

"Ow! This kid is cute, Luffy. I didn't think you would be the first to be a daddy," commented Frankie. He pointed over at Sanji with his small hand. "I thought that pervert would have ten kids by now." The cyborg didn't feel comfortable holding someone as delicate as Mikan, so he simply poked her cheek while Robin held her. He wanted to understand her personality so that he could build her the best furniture possible. She seemed like she liked the color yellow.

"Yo ho ho!" exclaimed Brook, "Mikan-chan, did you enjoy the song I played for you? I can play it again if you'd like." She might even like a few other songs he had in his repertoire, but he figured that he should play soft, slow songs for her so that she could fall easily fall asleep. Once the young girl began to giggle, he took that as a sign that she wanted to hear more music. "I will play music for you every night until you fall asleep."

Luffy chuckled, "Mikan's pretty great. She eats a lot just like me, and she knows how to have fun. Her eyes are really pretty just like Nami. I knew you guys would like her. I learned a lot of stuff about babies." He watched Nami softly smile towards their Nakama as he explained all the stuff that happened. Once Sanji served the food, he continued talking despite the food in his mouth, "You can't shake her or drop her. I never did any of that stuff because I'm Papa Luffy. She ate a Devil Fruit just like me, too."

Everyone went silent and stared at him.

That wasn't a good thing, right?

As much as Nami wanted everyone to silently place the blame on Luffy, she stood up. "It was my fault," she sighed, "She ate it this morning."

Sanji finally got an opportunity to hold Mikan as he fed her some goopy baby food. "A Devil Fruit?" asked Sanji, "Are you sure that's what it was?"

"I'm almost certain."

"What kind of power is it?" asked Usopp.

Nami replied, "We don't know yet."

The silence returned until Luffy spoke. "Why are you guys overreacting? Nami didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident," grumbled the captain.

"Nobody's upset. We're just wondering what it means," Zoro explained.

Chopper went up to Nami. "It's okay," he attempted to comfort her, "I'll take a look at her in my office tonight if you want."

She sat down, but she knew that there was one more difficult thing she had to do.

* * *

Luffy and Nami waited for everyone to clear out from the mess hall. Sanji and Robin took Mikan on a tour of the ship.

The couple stared at the Den Den Mushi in the corner of the room. Within a few minutes, one of them would call Garp so that he could come pick up their daughter. Using the power of the military, he would most likely get to their location within the week. They planned to sail back to an island they had already visited.

"I don't wanna talk to him after what he did to Ace," the captain declared. Well, he had an issue with what Garp did not do. Luffy knew that pirates and Marines opposed each other, but if Garp let them execute Ace, then how could he forgive him?

Nami frowned, "We agreed to do this. He's basically retired now, so he probably won't give her to the Marines." That would be the worst case scenario. "We could also invite him to our wedding. Maybe he could bring some of our family!"

Luffy rested his head on the table and sulked. While he still understood why they had to let Mikan go, he wanted to stay with her. "Nami, she's my daughter. What if he's hard on her?" he whined, "I want to be with her forever."

"I know, but we have to do this," she grimaced as she put her hand on the Mushi to make their important phone call. "Hello? Mr. Monkey? This is Nami. You see, a lot happened since I saw you."

Garp never expected to hear from Luffy or any of his friends again. So when Nami called him, he was eager to hold a conversation. He wanted to avoid having the same kind of relationship that he had with Dragon, but he may have waited too late. "Yeah?" he asked as he picked his nose, "The orange haired girl? Don't tell me you got knocked up by Luffy." He had a hearty laugh despite the silence. "Hello?"

Nami trembled as she stood in the kitchen. Her wide eyes looked back at Luffy who shrugged in response, and then she looked back to the phone. "Well, we have a kid together now."

"What?" Garp screamed. He just made a wild guess.

"I need you to take care of her. Can you do that without arresting us?" she requested, and once he agreed with grunts, she continued, "Here are the coordinates."

After she finished, Luffy snatched the mic from her hands. "Grandpa! If you go hard on Mikan, I'll come and beat you up!" he cried, tears streamed down his face, "She's my daughter. Let her be what she wants!"

"I'll go easier on my Great-Grandgirl I didn't know Monkeys could have girls," he cheered, "Luffy, I'm proud of you. You made that girl your wife, right?"

Nami sighed when Luffy stay quiet, "He will."

Garp grinned, "Perfect, I'll get to see my grandson's wedding!"

* * *

 **A/N: I guess I still haven't decided on the honorifics. Sorry, I'll change it.**

 **Do you want Wolfgang to join the crew?**


	14. What?

**A/N: I finally wrote the first chapter of Nami's Father. It connects to this story.**

 **You guys are gonna hate me for this chapter.**

* * *

 **What?**

Chopper held a stethoscope to Mikan's chest as she set on Nami's lap. He listened for any abnormalities like rubbery organs or fire, but everything seemed healthy. The doctor smiled, "Basically, there's no way to find out until she's able to use her power." The thick, gloomy atmosphere confused him. Their child would have a relatively normal childhood if they had yet to experience difficulties. "It'll be fine. She'll be super strong like Luffy," assured Chopper.

Nami frowned, "Hopefully, it's not a Logia fruit. Those would probably be difficult to control." Since the night before, she failed to smile. No matter how cute Mikan's smile was, she felt an empty pit inside her chest. She watched as her child grabbed her hair. "No matter what, she will be strong," she whispered. Her daughter already seemed to have enough strength to sit up. "Okay," Nami turned to Chopper. "Can you look at me now?"

Luffy had not grabbed his hat from the girls' room. Nami cried all night, so they fell asleep in the library where no one could hear them.

He picked Mikan up from Nami's lap and held her to his chest. They had approximately one week before the wedding. Initially, he looked forward to the occasion, but now, that day meant his grandfather would come. He poked Mikan's cheek and watched her laugh. Before meeting his daughter, he never fathomed how he could build such an attachment to a literal crybaby. "Mi-chan," he called in a quiet, monotone voice, "Papa thinks you're super strong."

"Okay," said the doctor, "How are you feeling?" He turned to the navigator.

"Kind of sick," Nami honestly answered, "I think it's because of Mikan leaving or maybe because of the birth control Piano gave me."

The captain added, "I didn't get sick."

Chopper raised his brow and gulped. "It's a birth control, and she gave it to both of you? Can I please see it?" he requested. Once Nami gave her the vile, he nearly dropped it. Huffing, he observed the sweat on the couple's foreheads. As a doctor, he had to get to the point. As their friend, he needed to tell them in the nicest way possible. He definitely wanted to avoid scaring Nami off like he did last time. After a deep breath, he revealed, "This isn't birth control. It's fertility treatment."

"What?" screamed the couple at the top of their respective lungs.

Of course, that news revitalized the energy in the room. No one had decided whether positive or negative energy had entered the room, but the new certainly shook them.

In disbelief, Nami gasped at the solution she handed to Chopper from her pocket. "Piano," she exclaimed. How could she do that? "Maybe she got mixed up."

Luffy tried to think back to the dozens of times he had sex over the past few months. "Do I jump out of you all the time? Like, before I sploosh!" he turned to Nami and exclaimed as he raised Mikan up in the air to emphasize the sploosh. She cheered.

Chopper cringed and yelled, "Luffy!" He wished he could un-hear that.

Unfortunately, Nami could not hit him with Mikan in his arms. "Luffy, don't ask me about that in front of Mikan or Chopper or anyone," she lectured. After contemplating their dozens of sexcapades, he almost certainly finished inside her at some point. One of the best sexual experiences she had with him ended with her requesting that he cum inside of her. Gulping, she turned to Chopper, "Are you saying that I could be pregnant again? What do I do? I don't want to go through that."

"I'm saying that it's a fertility potion," he nervously smiled as he held up a hoof. "I have some leftover ingredients. I'll mix up a test for you again, so try to relax, Nami."

The new mother had not been able to relax for the past several months. Biting her lip, she trembled as she glanced at Luffy - her rubbery rock. "We'll tell everybody everything now," Nami resolved as they nodded towards each other. Hopefully, the medicine was weak or fake. Some days, she forgot to take it, too. She laughed, took Mikan, and exited the sickbay. "I'll come back when you're ready, Chopper," she shouted on the way out to the deck.

Luffy approached Chopper. He had not decided how to feel. "What do we do if she's not pregnant?" he asked. Part of him still did not understand how likely pregnancy could be for them. "Nami keeps puking just like last time, and she keeps sleeping like last time, too. She can still be pregnant, right?" In fact, since Piano told them she couldn't be pregnant, Luffy worried about his beloved navigator's health.

The doctor had already begun frantically combining the necessary components in his small laboratory. "It's not ready right now. I'll try to get it out in an hour or two. It has to cook," Chopper explained as he poured a green solution into an orange liquid.

"Okay," he frowned as he sat on the clinic bed to anticipate the completion. "I'll give it to her when you're done," Luffy said.

* * *

Nami climbed to the dojo with Mikan strapped to her chest in a baby carrier. She had no intention of visiting Chopper again that day, and she refused to admit that they would see each other again. Although she agreed that she would tell everyone the truth, honesty wasn't her strongest virtue. Often, she preferred to take the path of least resistance.

For that day, she wanted to take Mikan around to visit their Nakama and plan out the wedding. In addition to the influx of sadness and happiness she experienced from the Somehow, she wanted to avoid bringing up the fact that Mikan would have to leave on the day of the wedding. Whenever she thought of bringing the subject up, she would get a lump in her throat.

Brook and Zoro trained in the dojo as if today were not the day her life suddenly changed direction. Their swords clashed as Nami entered the room. She wanted to figure out what they planned on wearing for the ceremony. Brook might already have an idea since he always wore a suit, but Zoro would need guidance to find proper formal clothes.

Breaking his concentration, the green-haired musclehead stopped the sparring session. "Wait, why are you even coming up here? You never come up to the dojo," Zoro panted, "I can't think about avoiding the kid when I swing my sword."

"Her name is Mikan, Zoro," sighed Nami. Analyzing him, she realized he would break one of Sanji's suits if she tried to get him to wear it. He had a much bulkier build. Sometimes she wished that they had a tailor for rare occasions like this. "What are you going to wear to the wedding?"

"What do you mean?" he exclaimed. "I'm wearing what I always wear. It's just a party, right?"

Brook corrected him so Nami did not have to, "It is a ceremony which is more formal than a party. I have a suit, Nami-san."

She nodded, "Yeah, but Zoro needs one, too. Do we need to go into the city once we land?"

Zoro thought for a second. He certainly never planned on wearing a suit to the party, but he would make an exception. "I have that suit from Dressrosa."

"That's not formal enough."

"What?!" shouted Zoro. "Yeah, it is. That's what I'm gonna wear."

Mikan began to cry. She flailed her arms and wailed as fat tears fell down her face. "Ba!" she angrily declared.

The swordsman's eye twitched. He knew that a baby could not understand the conversation, but somehow, she persuaded him. Walking over to her, he pet her hairy head as she slowly stopped crying. "You _are_ gonna be annoying like your mom, aren't you?" he heartily laughed. Glaring at Nami, Zoro grunted, "Fine, but you're gonna have to give me some more allowance. I'm not paying for it myself!"

Mikan giggled once Zoro and Brook gave her attention.

"It seems that Mikan-chan has swayed your soul, Zoro. Yo ho ho!" Brook suggested.

"That's not what happened!"

Brook approached the baby as well. His former crew aimed to make children smile. However, Mikan never seemed to need his help. She enjoyed him before he played a single note on his guitar. "She's the cutest member of the crew. She's already stolen my heart," he commented. "Oh wait, I don't have a heart."

Mikan's eyes captured all the light in the Crows' Nest as she gazed at the two swordsmen. The baby gurgled, "Ba!"

"What genre of music would you like to hear at your wedding, Nami?" asked Brook.

She thought for a moment. "Anything you play is great, Brook. I trust you!"

Zoro grunted, "Why can't you say that about what I wear?"

"Boo! Boo!" explained Mikan. Saliva fell from her mouth as she waved her hands at Zoro.

"Oh," he answered. "I don't know what you're saying." Petting her head again, he grinned.

Nami noticed that they seemed to already build a mutual attachment. She could not fathom telling them her daughter would have to leave. Instead of facing the issue, she decided that she should move onto other parts of the ship. Softly smiling, the navigator decided to go to the next group of Straw Hats she saw. "I'll give the money to you tomorrow. Buy the suit, and then, we'll talk," she said to Zoro on her way out.

* * *

"That super is not gonna happen!"

Robin stood in the Aquarium Bar across from Franky. She crossed her arms against her chest and looked at the fishes that swam in the enormous tank. "I'm getting older, Franky. I never had someone that I love and could father my children. I never thought I would find anyone," she frowned.

Franky placed his hand on his head. She seemed serious. Children meant she wanted more than one? "Look, look, I know it works, but I don't even know if it can do _that_ ," he admitted. Kids were great, but he was already a father-ish figure to the Straw Hats. On top of that, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold them properly with his metal hands. Maybe if he modded himself a bit, he could figure out something.

The raven-haired woman sat on Franky's speedo-clad lap. "I know, darling. Do you think we could try?" she asked as she nuzzled her head against him. They have been intimate on several occasions, but they always tried to be careful. Her body called for him to procreate with her, so there must have been a way for them to make it happen.

Kissing him, she tried not to get ahead of herself, for she knew they typically waited until everyone fell asleep. However, she could not resist his pull.

"Ow! Let's do it, " exclaimed Franky as Robin removed the single article of clothing he wore. Maybe her alluring body talked him into doing the deed, or maybe he could no longer deny his latent desire to have children. Either way, he wanted her at that moment.

After they finished, Nami entered. With Mikan in the carrier strapped to her chest, she covered her daughter's eyes. "I knew I wasn't the only one," exclaimed Nami in front of the bottomless Robin.

The raven haired woman blushed. "Nami, please don't tell the others," Robin politely begged as she pulled on her pants. Looking back to Franky, she saw that he must have fallen asleep soon after their rendezvous. Gulping, she looked towards Nami again. "You will refrain, right?" she asked.

"I won't," promised the navigator. "As long as you get him to wear a suit, then I won't say anything." She witnessed the tension fade from her crewmates face. However, she added, "And pants."

Gloom struck Robin. Her frown deepened. That would be impossible. "I'll try," she sighed. Expecting for questions to follow, she continued, "We've been intimate since we met, but we typically try to control ourselves. I attempt to control myself at least, but he has an irresistible charm. Sometimes I cannot help myself." She covered Franky's privates with a spare pair of hands.

Nami lifted an eyebrow as she watched drool drip from Franky's mouth. Of course, she did not need to know their intimacy status, but they were friends. She shook her head and smiled at Robin. "Sure, but could you also help me search for a dress today? I have to feed Mikan first," she suggested.

She shook her head and smiled at Robin. "Sure, but could you also help me search for a dress today? I have to feed Mikan first," she suggested.

"Of course," Robin agreed, "I can help with that!"

Franky woke up! "Huh? What?" he snorted as he sat up. Looking around, he saw Nami and her daughter. "Hey, Nami, did you know what you wanted for the crib? We're almost done, but Usopp's gotta paint it."

"Um," she began. She tried not to think about the other kid that might be on the way. Mikan mattered the most at that point. "I think she'd want yellow like Sunny weather and aqua like the ocean. Maybe there should be a few streaks of orange in the yellow since her name is Mikan. Also, could you put her name on it?" requested Nami. She decided to let Robin tell him that he would have to find a suit with pants.

With a smaller hand, he pointed towards the mess hall. "Talk to Usopp. He's in the mess hall," he explained.

"Okay! Thanks, Franky. We can go after lunch, Robin," Nami waved as she left to go to the mess hall.

* * *

In the mess hall, Usopp sat at a table. He wanted to help Sanji design the wedding cake for the engaged couple. The ideas of images he wanted to put on the cake ranged from mikans to meat to solid colors. "I want something that represents them. Neither of them is boring, so a solid color won't work," he pointed out.

Sanji stir fried an assortment of vegetables in the kitchen. "Are you going to ice it? I'll make the fondant to perfection, but I don't think I can do anything too intricate," added the cook. He had no problem baking the cake, but he planned on focusing on the main dishes. They probably would include the villagers wherever they landed. "Nami-san," he sniffed as an absurd amount of tears fell from his eyes. Luffy had the best luck in the world.

"Oi, the food will get salty!" shouted Usopp. He scrapped his second draft. "I think we should keep the design a secret," he said as he pulled out a fresh sheet of paper. Maybe a Straw Hat themed cake would be fun. He tried sketching straw on every tier, but at a certain point, the image looked like a hairy cake. Sighing, he crumbled up the paper and cast it to the side.

He realized that he had been harsh towards Luffy when he revealed his exuberant sex life. Mikan had easily charmed him with her smile, and the marksman eagerly awaited spending more time with her. His captain surprisingly made a good father. The greatest aspects of his character involved loyalty and devotion to his friends, so once he learned how to take care of a baby, he was unstoppable.

Sanji sensed Nami near, and when she came through the door from the deck, he cheered, "Nami-swan!"

"Hey, guys," she greeted with a smile. "Mikan is hungry. Did you make anything, Sanji-kun? I can make some myself if you haven't yet."

Twirling around, he pointed to the food storage. "I've prepared and pureed the finest fruits for my Mikan-hime," Sanji mused. Hearts in his eyes he gazed at the adorable Mother-Daughter duo. They looked nearly identical. While he longed to have Nami as his lover, he sucked up his regret, for he had great respect for Luffy. Mikan already stole his heart with her broad smile. From the moment they met, he pledged to protect her forever.

When Nami retrieved the food, she sat at the table next to Usopp who quickly hid whatever paper he had. "What are you doing, Usopp?" she asked with a sly grin. "Are you finishing the design of Mikan's crib?"

"Yeah," he stuttered and averted his eyes to Sanji. Hopefully, he would know to interject and change the subject.

Sanji nodded. "What kind of food did you want for the wedding, Nami-san?"

"Whatever you cook is fine. I don't really like a lot of meat, but that's Luffy's favorite," she sighed. Feeding Mikan, she realized that she already finished the entire jar.

Usopp laughed, "Yeah, that's Luffy, alright."

For a while, Sanji contemplated the potential menu. "There will be no meat then," he decided.

Nami smiled, "Sanji-kun! I want Luffy to be happy, too. He might leave half way to get food if we don't have what he wants." She giggled thinking of Luffy's obsession with meat. How did she end up with someone like him?

"Sorry, she had to sleep in Robin's bed last night. We fell asleep pretty early."

Nami waved the thought off with one hand. "It's fine, Usopp. It was nice having a break," she partially lied. While she had no problem with them taking their time making a safe crib, she wanted to avoid crying in front of her daughter.

"Can I try feeding her?" requested Usopp as he saw Nami struggle to hold and feed her. "Do you need a high chair, too?" he asked as jotted something down on a separate sheet of paper.

"You're already doing a lot," Nami replied.

The cook shouted from the kitchen. "I can do more, Nami-san!" he alerted her.

"Sanji-kun, Luffy and I have been taking care of Mikan since she was born. We don't need help with every little thing," she laughed as she handed her baby to Usopp. Explaining the color scheme she wanted for the crib, Nami continued conversing with Usopp. Everyone wanted to help her, and honestly, she wished she had her crew around sooner.

Once lunch was ready, their crew came pouring into the mess hall. All except for Luffy and Chopper entered the room. Nami frowned. If those two saw her, they would probably force her to take the test that Chopper prepared. She decided that she wasn't ready.

* * *

After finishing her meal, Nami needed to go to the water closet. She entrusted Mikan to her crew and left. Suspicions of the whereabout of Luffy circulated in her mind. When she finally had a chance to go do her business, she opened the door to find her lover - Luffy! "Shit!" she screamed as he wrapped his arm around his chest and pulled her in like a snake. "Luffy, cut it out!" yelled Nami.

"No! Chopper said the thing would be done in a hour, but you never came back! I waited a long time! So I came to the bathroom because I knew you'd come here because everybody comes here. You have to pee, right? I got the thing right here," Luffy reprimanded. He disliked when she ran away like a scaredy cat. "I keep telling you that you don't have to be such a baby if I'm right next to you."

Nami's eyes watered. His words and tone did not hurt her, for she knew he had to be stern in this situation. She had been running from the ordeal all day. She avoided telling anyone about Garp taking Mikan away, and she kept the test a secret. She did this all because she wanted to avoid admitting the reality to herself. "Can I wait until tonight?" she requested as she pushed out her lip.

"Do it now!" ordered the captain. Once he realized that anger somehow bonded with his distress, he paused. Desperation such as the sentiment he felt in that moment had become a novel emotion for him. Typically, he assuredly sought his goals and answers. With a cracking yet softened tone, he begged to know, "Why do you run away all the time?"

She sniffed, "I thought we were responsible now. I didn't think I'd be in this situation again."

Luffy slowly lowered his face to kiss her. Pulling back, he instructed, "Don't run away from me or anything. I love you, so you don't need to do stupid stuff like that."

His binding arm caused increased the urgency of her bladder. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Okay," she whispered. "Let me go; I need to pee."

So he let her go and watched as she took the test. He wanted to make sure she did it right. Tilting his head, he asked, "Does your face always get red when you're peeing?"

"It's red because this is weird!" exclaimed Nami while deposited her specimen. "Okay, we wait an hour, right? I'll bring it back to him." She cleaned up after herself and pulled up her jeans. However, as she bent over, she noticed Luffy's apparent arousal. "Luffy!" she complained.

Scratching his head, the rubber man grinned, "I think that'd be a good way to make time go faster. Right, Nami?"

As much as she wanted to do it with him, she wanted to avoid getting pregnant just in case. "Not now, Luffy. That's how we got into this situation," she haphazardly smiled. "You remember how to jerk off, right? Just do that."

"But I'm hungry," whined Luffy as he followed Nami out the door. He brought the concoction along, too.

"Sanji made food. You have to make sure no one sees your erection," Nami sighed. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught his hooded gaze following the movements of her ass. Luffy never failed to flatter her. More than that notion, he faithfully stood by her through some of the hardest moments of her life. "I wish I could marry you tonight, Luffy," she admitted.

Reaching forward, he took her hand. "Me too." The blood from his groin rushed to his heart as he smiled.

* * *

"What's that, Luffy?" asked Franky as he stared at the filled jar on the table.

Luffy grinned, "That's Nami's pregnancy test thing. If it turns colors, then she's pregnant. Right, Chopper?"

Chopper trembled from embarrassment. Why did he have to drag him into this?

Everyone else looked at Nami. "What?" they exclaimed.

The young woman buried her face into Luffy's back as he collected his lunch and stuffed it into his mouth. The tension of the moment distracted her, so she missed the moment where he brought the jar with him. Now, everyone knew.

"You're not sure?" asked Robin with a tinge of enthusiasm. Her eyes lit up as she smiled, "Have you two been trying to have another little one?"

Nami shook her head. "It's complicated," admitted the cowering woman. "I trusted someone, and they gave me the wrong thing." Purposely, she wanted to keep the situation vague. She could not digest that Piano may have deliberately deceived her. However, upon opening her eyes, she realized that the collectively concerned expressions did not indicate frustration or anger. Her crew smiled at her.

A broken hearted Sanji asked, "How long does it take?"

Finishing his food, Chopper explained, "It takes about an hour, but it can take a shorter time if she's far along enough."

Zoro stirred. He respected Mikan, but Nami seemed bothered by the situation.

"We'll wait with you," grinned Usopp as he gave her a thumbs-up.

As Nami lightened up, Franky realized Luffy continued eating as if this situation didn't affect him. "Luffy, do you want another kid?" he shouted across the table.

Luffy shrugged. "I love Nami. I love Mikan. I'll love my other kid, too," he explained as he chewed his food. The crew had grown to understand him at those times.

"Yo ho ho! We will follow your heart just as you do," agreed Brook.

Slowly, Nami stood up and hesitantly contemplated the smiling Nakama that surrounded her. She shared a mutual love with everyone in her crew. All of the chaos that ensued after her relationship with Luffy became romantic culminated into adoration and respect. Now, she had no reason to distrust them. "You guys," she began, wanting to tell them how they would have to give Mikan to Garp.

Before she could continue, everyone's eyes pointed out towards the jar. "Holy shit!"

"What?" asked Nami and Luffy. Then they looked at the pink mixture on the table. "What?!"

Sometimes the happenings of the ship distracted them from any given angst a Straw Hat experienced. In fact, sometimes events happened so quickly that no one had time to contemplate them. They jumped from one scene to the next.

* * *

 **A/N: I read too many Shoujos, and I watch Jane the Virgin. It's a Telenovella. I hope you're okay with the pairing. You should**


	15. Wedding Planning

**A/N:** **Have you read The Epic of Renji yet? I posted it on my profile.**

* * *

 _ **Wedding Planning**_

The mixture finally changed from clear into a dark pink, so that meant they wound up in the same situation all over again.

"Are you okay, Nami?" When Luffy heard no response, he stopped eating and stood up to stare at his future wife. However, as the deafening silence continued, the captain figured that he would have to say whatever was on his mind. Embracing her, he gripped the back of her shirt and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm really happy. I didn't want you to be sick anymore," he muttered into her ear.

The Straw Hats smiled. Their captain's concern delighted them. Perhaps, his character evolved into a suitable husband and father. Sure, he still whined about food, but he managed to learn the essentials. Luffy's impermeable love had matured him.

Of course, Nami had fluttering sensations in her stomach, but her lover's arms rang louder in her head than any other noise in the room. He must have worried about her since she abnormally puked a time or two. In an attempt to hold back her emotions, she refrained from speaking. Her arms fell limp over her lover's. Everything else in the room went blank.

Then, a spark ignited in the woman that boiled her blood and sent scarlet to her face. A fire roared within the dark of her eyes as she gripped the air with both her fists. Through her tightened teeth, she growled, "I'll never forgive her. She must have done this on purpose. All those times I felt sick, she told me about her stupid medical background. 'I'll take care of it,' she assured. And I trusted her faulty experience that she claimed to get after raising Wolfgang. What kind of sick person purposefully get someone pregnant? Luffy, I'm going to kill that bitch."

Luffy released her. He scratched the side of his head. The sudden shift in mood confused him, but instead of asking questions, he slowly backed away from his beloved navigator. Looking around the room with wide eyes, Luffy noticed the crew cautiously observed the couple with tight mouths and raised brows. Once Nami turned away from them to rant to herself, the captain held a finger up to his mouth. However, then he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"What was that, Luffy? Why are you holding your finger up to your mouth?" asked Nami in a soft, sweet voice despite the fact that fire still burned in her eyes.

The lifesaver that was Mikan began to cry from the corner of the room. She sat in a vibrant high chair with a teddy bear in front of her. "Ba!" she shrieked as she kicked her legs and flapped her arms. However, she calmed down once she saw Nami approach her.

Nami noticed how the high chair had small Mikans painted all over the surface. Picking her daughter up, she momentarily dropped her rage to comfort her crying baby and thank her crew. "Thank you, guys! This crib looks amazing," she smiled, "I love it. Do you, MiMi?"

The crew also noticed a gentle glow to their navigator. She always cared for her crewmates, but when she held her daughter, her nurturing nature shined the brightest. Hopefully, whatever stressors plagued her would not take away her intense personality.

Nonetheless, Nami thought to herself, "Another baby?"

With a pensive frown, Nami first thought of the painful labor she endured, but perhaps, yin and yang pertained to this situation. Mikan would have a sibling. The child inside of her would not have the opportunity to share as many memories with their parents as Mikan had. Nami had to plan as much as she could. For instance, would Chopper be able to handle everything?

Turning around, she jumped when she saw Luffy inches from her face.

Although he typically tried to avoid her rage, he wanted to be near her in times of distress or whatever she felt at that moment. "Mi-chan, you'll have a brother just like me!" he exclaimed towards his daughter.

Finally, Sanji stood. "We'll protect your children," he declared.

Smiling, Nami protested, "It's okay, Sanji-kun. You don't have to say something like that." She knew they enjoyed Mikan for now, but she they had only known her for a day.

"We mean it," Zoro added with a smirk.

Usopp grinned, "Where else would they go?"

Robin laughed, "Mikan and all your children are part of our Nakama."

"I can guarantee their cribs and high chairs will be super quality," promised Franky.

Brook shouted, "Nami-san, your children will never go to sleep alone."

The hormones within the navigator were not the only motivation that forced the massive tears from her eyes. If she had no child growing within her, the words of her crew would be enough to move her. From shock to anger to happiness, she sobbed, "I love you guys!" The growing glow within her heart radiated through her smile and glimmering eyes.

Luffy pouted, "You love me, too, right, Nami? Nami?" Of course, he fully expected their declaration of devotion to his family. They would sacrifice their life for each other, so of course, the same would be true for their kids.

So when she wiped her own tears, she made up her mind that she would finally tell the members of the Straw Hats that Garp would come to the wedding. Maybe they would want to keep her around. They could travel with Mikan and the new baby until they found One Piece. "We asked Luffy's grandfather to take care of Mikan, but I guess he can come back and get the other baby later, or maybe we should wait until I give birth. I need to think about what's best."

"You don't think we're strong enough to protect a few kids?" grumbled Zoro.

Usopp protested, "She can't go with him."

"Why would you give away my little Mikan-chan?" asked Sanji.

Robin frowned. Her heart nearly broke.

Franky gave a thumbs-down.

"No! Nami-san, why?"

Everyone voiced against the idea of letting a Marine take care of a pirate's daughter. What if the kids grew up hating them? The Staw Hats considered Mikan part of their family. Blood meant little to any of them.

Luffy frowned, "I trust my crew, but Nami needs to think about it." He certainly loathed the idea of allowing their daughter to grow up on the Foosha Island. However, he figured Nami needed a say in where she lived.

Now, Nami's fiancee had turned against her? She knew that everyone pledged to protect her family, but if Mikan experienced danger, then the Nami would not be able to do much by herself. Luffy still needed to rescue her from time to time, so how could he rescue her plus two children? Nami felt sick for more than one reason. Perhaps she could use her sickness to escape this situation.

The Den Den Mushi in the corner suddenly rang. Sanji answered it since he had already stood in the area. "Hello?" he asked with a fixed frown.

"Where is Nami?" yelled a young woman on the other line.

Hearts in the cook's eyes, he sang, "Nojiko-san!"

After Nami had handed Mikan to Luffy, she darted up to the phone. Snatching the mic from Sanji, she pleaded, "Nojiko, I can explain. First off, I'm so sorry I haven't kept in touch. Lots of stuff happened since I started dating Luffy."

"Yeah, like you're getting married. And, oh yeah, you had a kid! That's a lot to keep secret from your big sister." she complained.

However, something bugged Nami about her sister's rant. "How did you find out?" asked the younger sister.

Nojiko growled, "Some old man named Garp told me that he wants to take me to your wedding. He said he's Luffy's grandpa, and he's a Vice Admiral?"

Every Straw Hat in the mess hall gasped. They stared at each member of the romantic couple as they realized that Garp - the Vice Admiral planned to come to their wedding. Did the lovely couple invite him? Did they plan for Mikan to go with him immediately after the ceremony?

Nami folded her free arm across her waist and frowned. While on the inside, she eagerly awaited the opportunity to see her sister again, declining the situation meant they could hold the wedding on another island without the prospect of Garp taking Mikan. "Yeah, that sounds like him," she sighed.

"You don't think it's a trap, do you?" asked Nojiko.

"No, he's just coming to pay for stuff for the wedding and take Mikan with him."

In a pleasant, high-pitched voice, the older sister exclaimed, "Really? Is that the name of your daughter?" Nojiko could cry at that moment from the sliver of information. She then daydreamed about her niece's appearance and personality. "I can't wait to meet her! Does she look like you or Luffy? Do you think she could come live with me? I don't know how well we could protect her, but I hope I can spend time with her."

Nami shrugged. "I'm not really sure what's going to happen. Garp wants to take her with him."

"Maybe I could visit Luffy's island from time to time," suggested Nojiko.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Oh, and here's something Garp doesn't know: I'm pregnant. Again."

Nojiko freaked out and shouted, "Shut up! No way. What are you doing on that ship? Are you trying to make a fleet of babies?"

Laughing Nami continued, "No, I swear. I never planned to have any children."

"Yeah, right," snickered Nojiko. "Anyway, I need to pack. Garp seems pretty impatient. He kinda reminds me of Luffy. I'll see you when I get there, sis!" With a click, she ended the call.

The navigator turned around to face her crew. "If Nojiko is coming to the wedding, then I don't want to change the location. This week, I will plan for the wedding and think about what's best for Mikan. As much as I trust you all to protect her, I want her to start with a clean slate so that she can define her happiness one day," Nami informed everyone. Upon making eye contact with Luffy, he nodded back at her. "Right now, I'd like to rest."

When she exited through the sickbay to the deck, she looked forward to lying in her bed for the first time in over a year.

* * *

Luffy waited hours for Nami to finish her nap. Sitting on the deck, he leaned against the girl's room. So far, he heard complete silence from beyond the door. At least, she slept soundly. Initially, he assumed that she cried alone.

The crew took Mikan from Luffy so they could spend time with her before she left. The thought soured Luffy's mouth into a deep frown. He wanted to keep his daughter, but if she got a single scratch on her soft skin, he would ultimately regret.

Part of Luffy enjoyed the idea of having another child with Nami. He looked forward to the potential laughs and happiness that he experience while raising Mikan. Maybe, they would only have girls. If his daughters were as amazing as Mikan, he anticipated buckets of fun after he found One Piece. However, according to several people around him, there would never be a time where he could settle down. If they decided that his kids could not come with them, then their lifestyles would indefinitely separate them.

A lump developed in the captain's throat and his palms sweat as he thought about the impending moment when circumstance would shatter and separate his dear family. Sweat on his palms, he grabbed at the doorknob to pull himself to his feet. Nami would comfort him and ease this rare feeling that he could hardly identify. Her smile alone usually tempered his emotions.

However, when he opened the door, he saw empty beds, chairs, and floors. "Nami!" shouted Luffy as he checked under pillows and mattresses. She wasn't there. His desperation amplified his anxiety.

Naturally, he left the room and followed his instinct to the boys' room. Bursting through the door, he repeated, "Nami!" Once he saw her bright, frazzled orange hair hiding in his bed, he sighed, "What are you doing?" How many times would he have to find her crying?

"I'm not crying," Nami lied. Instead of going to her room, she figured people would be less likely to look for her in the boys' room.

Lifting his fiancee, Luffy placed her in his lap and sat on his bed. "Um, you're crying because of Mikan, right?"

Nami sniffed as she nodded into her lover's firm chest. "People might kidnap her to capture you; she could get hurt; she won't get the chance to settle down; she might hate me if I keep her; she might hate me if I leave her; everybody will hate me if I give her to Garp."

"They're just sad that Mikan might leave. They're not mad at you. I'm not mad at you. Since when did you care if we're mad anyway? You've turned into a crybaby," Luffy explained as he tossed Nami into the air.

She screamed, "Ah! Luffy I'm not Mikan. Quit throwing me into the air." When he stopped, Nami continued, "I told you - it's the hormones. At least I'm not murdering you."

He could finally breathe once he found her. "You don't have to think about that stuff right now. Let's do wedding stuff like think about meat."

"And the dress!" exclaimed Nami as she grinned. "I thought about getting something frilly, but I'd probably like a short, A-line with a halter top. I want something that's not fluffy so that I can move. I don't know what shade of white I want. I hope the fact that I'm pregnant doesn't affect the availability of dresses. Maybe I should lower my standards." She sighed.

Luffy loudly snored.

Nami punched him in the head to wake him. "Dammit, Luffy, why don't you listen to me?" she yelled.

He grinned and nuzzled his head into hers. "I don't know what you were talking about, but you sound like normal again," Luffy chuckled.

"Oh! That's right," remembered Nami as she reached behind her boyfriend to grab something. Placing a hat on his head, she smiled, "You look great with your hat on, but I'm kinda hoping you keep that sexy beard of yours."

Luffy's grin grew wider as touched the straw hat on his head. "You found it!" he cheered. Then, after a short moment, he glanced at her coy smile and wide, maroon eyes. Heat rose to his face as he lowered his face to his cute future wife. He whispered, "Nami."

Before they could kiss, Usopp along with Franky and Brook burst into the room. (On the Sunny, there were only a few ways to enter a room, and knocking wasn't typically one of them.) "Luffy! Nami! We've been looking all over for you!"

"What's wrong?" Nami asked as she jumped from Luffy's lap. "Is Mikan okay?"

Brook interjected, "Nothing is wrong, Nami-san, but we did not know if you were aware of Mikan's abilities."

Luffy scratched his beard as he stood up to stretch. "Is it her Devil Fruit?" he yawned as he walked towards the door.

"You SUPER have to see for yourself!" exclaimed Franky.

So everyone went out to the deck so that they could witness the news about Mikan. The rest of the crew sat in a circle as if they were about to perform a ritual. In the center, Mikan sat up and looked around at everyone. Her eyes glimmered with happiness as she heard everyone call her name.

Nami nodded, "Yeah, she's been able to sit up by herself for a while."

"What are you doing, Mi-chan?" asked Luffy as he approached his group of friends.

Mikan giggled when she heard her father's voice. She wanted to get closer to him, so she intentionally fell forward on her arms and touched the floor in front of her. Then, with as much effort as she could muster, she pushed herself forward. Crawling, she smiled, "Buh!"

"Amazing!" Luffy exclaimed. Stars illuminated his eyes as he proudly gawked at his daughter. "You can move, Mi-chan!"

Nami gasped when she witnessed Mikan crawl. Most books said that children could not crawl until 7 months old, but of course, Mikan could defy the odds. "Mikan, you're great!" exclaimed the mother.

"You can race against beetles now, too!" noted Luffy, but Nami didn't find that funny.

His girlfriend punched him.

The Straw Hat Pirates had fun playing with Mikan for the rest of the day. They wanted to enjoy their time with her as much as they could.

* * *

Nami always had imagined something more modern for her wedding than what the island seemed to offer. As Sanji, Brook, Robin and Luffy followed her down the streets, she scoured the island for a shop that offered proper wedding attire. Finally, at the end of town, she spotted an ad that offered wedding packages. However, instead of marketing their dresses, they marketed kimonos. After walking a few more kilometers around the island, they finally found a quiet inn at the foot of a mountain.

They docked near to their destination, but the unnoticeable, plain building failed to catch anyone's attention.

"That's the one!" exclaimed Nami.

Luffy slouched and dragged his feet as he moaned, "I want to go back to the ship." His girlfriend regained her energetic disposition, so he wanted to return to eating.

Sanji growled and groped the air. "Any man would be lucky to see Nami-san dress and undress as she slips her hot body into sexy clothes."

"I would like to see her panties," commented Brook.

Luffy's eyes had followed Sanji's gesticulations as he listened to both Brook and the cook. The strange aura of the captain sparked as he grinned, "We could leave instead!"

At the door, Nami turned around to growl at the party of men that followed her. "Okay," she shouted, "Luffy, go back to the ship! Sanji, Brook, you perverts need to go back, too. Everybody except for Robin needs to screw off! I just wanted Robin to go with me anyway. You guys aren't going to be any help."

Eventually, the pissed navigator managed to convince Sanji and Brook to leave with her fists. She punched Luffy for annoying her.

Finally, she turned to Robin. "Okay," she panted, "You're ready, Robin?"

The raven haired woman smiled. "You are quite feisty today, Nami," she softly laughed.

"Well, we live with a bunch of idiots," sighed Nami.

When the ladies entered the inn, a senior woman in a dark red kimono emerged from a back room. With a cane, she greeted them. "Hello," she said to Nami, "I can tell you're the blushing bride. And is this _your_ other bride? I suppose we can make accommodations for two women to marry." She pointed toward Robin with her free hand.

"Oh, no," Nami blushed. "This is my _friend_ \- Robin."

Robin awkwardly smiled and waved.

The elder laughed, "Woyoyo, does your groom know about this?"

"She's not my girlfriend or fiancee! I'm marrying Luffy!" Nami protested with a deadly glare.

"My name is Saeko," she introduced herself with a smile. "What kind of packages were you looking for? We have prices from 48,000 belies per guest. I customize every kimono for every participant unless you have your own. Follow me so I can get you fitted." As she talked, she led them into a backroom with pillows around a small table.

Nami tilted her head. "Per person?" she asked to clarify. Hopefully, Garp would pay for the ceremony. "Also, I don't think I'll need fitting for a kimono. I plan on wearing a white dress."

Smiling, Saeko swung her cane to hit the table. "No!" she shouted then took a breath. "Sweetie, there are no dress shops for hundreds of kilometers."

"What?" exclaimed the navigator. She had planned on wearing a pretty off-white dress! An A-line dress with a halter top and cathedral train! Tears streamed down her face as she mourned the image of her perfect wedding. At least, she could finally marry the love of her life. "Sanji-kun is going to cook the food and Brook is going to play the music!" demanded Nami.

The elder woman nodded with a smile, "That's fine, dear." She slowly sifted through her files to find a package that best fit their needs.

That was easy. Maybe if Nami mentioned she had a child by her fiance, then the old lady would give her a discount. "I was wondering if our daughter, Mikan could participate somehow as well."

"Oh, you adopted a girl with your fiance?" asked Saeko.

Nami shook her head. "I gave birth to her, and we actually have another child on the way," she bragged.

Saeko's face darkened. "I see. Well, then that would mean you have to pay and extra 20,000 belli for your irresponsible DekiKon," she noted - referring to a Shotgun Wedding.

"What? But I thought that you'd give me a discount!"

Robin sighed, "Don't forget, Nami. Garp will pay for the wedding." Robin wanted to calm Nami so that her dear friend could enjoy the wedding ceremony, but if she kept butting heads with the innkeeper, then no one would ever get married. "Think about Luffy!"

"If Luffy were here, then he'd piss me off, too! He would probably ask about food or run around the bathhouse," huffed Nami.

Saeko laughed, "Luffy is your fiance? He sounds like quite the character."

The navigator crossed her arms and nodded. "Yeah, he's a handful, but I manage."

"That's how my husband was. He would bounce around this place from day to night."

Of course, Robin had to wonder if Nami realized that old woman was of a similar, temperamental ilk.

* * *

After Nami had arrived at the ship, she grabbed Mikan from Sanji and walked up to slump down into her area of the library. She enthusiastically smiled at her daughter as her heart filled with bliss. "Mikan, I'm finally going to marry Luffy!" celebrated Nami. Dancing around the room, she enjoyed the hues of red, orange, and pink that the sun sent into the room.

Upon hearing Mikan's shrill cheer, Nami grinned. Maybe her daughter somehow understood. No, that would be silly.

"My captain will keep me together when you leave - if you go with Grandpa," Nami said. "Don't become a Marine, but don't become a pirate either." She promised not to cry in front of her child, so she grinned instead. Although she definitely had a bittersweet feeling in her heart, she wanted to send ecstatic vibes towards her daughter. "Grow up with the integrity of your father, and my wisdom of course. If you want to come back to us, then please, come back. Find us, and we'll welcome you with warm arms."

So then, did she make her decision?

A shaved Luffy entered. Dinner had satisfied him, Usopp had trimmed his beard, and he sought time with his family. He caught Nami's dance routine and laughed, "Is that how you're going to dance at the wedding? It's too fancy." He saw waltz dances like that within the Goa Kingdom.

"What do you mean? And you shaved your beard?" she frowned. Bellemere taught her how to waltz years ago, but she knew how Luffy liked to dance at parties. The lovers hadn't danced together since Zoa.

The captain took his beloved navigator by the waist and pulled her to his hips. "You make boring stuff like fancy dancing look pretty hot, though," Luffy snickered. Sex hadn't left his mind.

Nami awkwardly held Mikan above Luffy's head. "Yeah, I can feel you," she nervously laughed.

"What do I do?" asked Luffy.

Of course, his offer tempted Nami, but she could never have sex with Mikan in the room. She knew her lover always preferred to move their daughter out of the bedroom before Luffy and Nami did anything remotely sexual. That notion alone told her the intensity of his lust.

Changing the subject, the orange-haired woman backed away from him and said, "The lady at the inn annoyed me."

Luffy tightly crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He wanted to get rid of his boner, but despite his issue, he answered, "Why?"

"They didn't have pretty, white dresses, and she kept charging me for stupid stuff like having Mikan and getting pregnant."

"That's stupid!" shouted Luffy as he opened his eyes. "Mikan is great. Why would she make you pay more for something like that?"

Nami sighed, "Because Mikan was born out of wedlock - we weren't married when I gave birth, some people see that as scandalous or wrong. A lot of people would probably think that we should have gotten married beforehand. Plus, I told her I'm pregnant, too, thinking she would give me a discount."

"If she doesn't like Mi-chan, then we should have the party on the ship," suggested Luffy.

Shaking her head, Nami sighed once again, "Well, I kinda liked it. She showed me the ceremony room, and it looks amazing. There were hot springs and sakura petals everywhere. Then, apparently, her husband was a dumb pirate captain just like you. They couldn't get married since they were out at sea, so they had their son out of wedlock, too. In the end, she decided to give us a discount."

Once Luffy had the idea of having the wedding on his ship, he had difficulties letting the image go. "I still think we should have it here! Who cares if some old lady told funny stories?" he pouted.

"I already put a deposit down on the kimono!" shouted Nami. "We can't let your grandpa on the ship. This island is neutral territory, too. They can't catch fugitives here."

The captain grumbled, "Okay, whatever."

Nami refrained from mentioning that having the wedding on the island made for an easier escape with Mikan. Contrarily, she had nearly decided to allow Garp to take her daughter. Cradling her child, she softly smiled, "I can't believe you're crawling already." What all would she miss? Once or twice, she had contemplated leaving with Mikan, but that would selfishly hurt Luffy - he would lose both his wife and his children.

"We'll eat a feast! Oh, and you become my wife!" happily exclaimed Luffy as he patted his fiancee on the back. Before she could protest, he kissed her. "You're happy, too, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"I want to do sex tonight." he drooled as he asked.

For a moment, she considered the proposition but declined. "I think we should wait until the wedding. It'll make the night feel more special."

"What?"

"Remember when we waited a month after I gave birth to Mikan? That was some of the best sex we've had. Believe me, if I weren't holding our daughter right now, I'd probably fuck you. I promise, after our wedding, I'll rip your clothes off and make you beg."

The dark haired man frowned. He had snapped out of his lust and covered his daughter's ears. "Nami, don't say dirty things in front of Mi-chan."

"I'm the pervert now?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so, AceXNojiko? Don't worry, I won't bring him back from the dead. I just want your opinion.**

 **There may not be a chapter next week, but I will write the wedding!**


	16. Family Reunion

**A/N: If Sabo comes, how the hell am I going to fill in the plot holes between this fanfic and the manga? lol I'll just say something in passing if he does show up. Lots of dialogue.**

 **I'm going to do something that's out of my element, but I did it because it would be fun. If you don't think it's fun, then that's fine - just skip the last part.**

* * *

 ** _Family Reunion_**

Between planning for her wedding and caring for her daughter, Nami simply wanted a restful night of sleep. As she laid down on the bed at her inn suite, she contemplated the events that would unfold over the next few days. Nojiko and Genzo would arrive at Hitsuji Island within a day. Then, the day after they arrived would be the day of the wedding.

On the day of the wedding, Garp would either take Mikan or leave her, for Nami had yet to decide the fate of her new family. Just a week ago, she almost knew that she would be able to let go of her daughter, but tears came to her eyes whenever she held Mikan. If her young baby could talk, deciding what to do would be a lot easier. Nami tossed and turned every night over the thought of making the worst decision.

Before she could throw herself into an endless loop of guilt and tears, her solution placed a firm hand on her head. "Nami," Luffy moaned, "Mikan is sleeping too much."

"That's what babies do," Nami sighed as she tried not to smile. Even when Luffy annoyed her, he made her smile.

Climbing into bed with her, Luffy pushed his face into the pillow. "I want to sleep with you," he stated.

"I told you. We're gonna wait a few more days. Why do you only think about sex?" asked Nami as she pulled the blanket from him.

The captain frowned. He had assumed Nami would trust him more. "I don't mean that kind of thing. I'd be okay if we never did that again." He exaggerated that last part, but sex had truly not crossed his mind over the past few days. Nami had sex appeal the entire time, but other matters plagued his psyche. Much like his partner, he worried about where Mikan would be by next week.

Smirking, Nami wanted to test his sure statement. Running a finger down his chest, she stopped right above his waist. She teased, "Luffy." Without checking his expression, she gripped the brim of his denim shorts until he stopped her. Finally, she glanced at his widened, bull-like nostrils and heaving chest. His red face probably meant he was somewhat annoyed or annoyed or both. Sweat slid down the side of her head. "S-Sorry," she apologized.

Quickly straddling his future wife, Luffy narrowed his eyes as he looked down at Nami. Maybe he had a harder time controlling himself when they were in bed together. "I just wanna sleep in bed with you, but if you touch me like that, then I can't think about anything other than sex," huffed the pirate as he tried to avert his eyes from her voluptuous curves.

"Don't say something stupid like that then. I want you to want me," she argued. "I'm just trying to be responsible for once. Sex would probably help me relax tonight, though." However, this conversation was not supposed to escalate into an argument. Maybe this entire moment had an underlying air of sexual tension.

Luffy loosened his grip on her wrists. Of course, he did not use his full strength, but when he became emotional, he had difficulties gauging his power. "Sorry, I'm not mad," he deeply frowned again. "You're sad that we didn't have the baby on purpose? It's not your fault. Is that the reason you don't want to have sex with me right now?"

How did Nami's lover always know the right words to say? The corners of her eyes watered as she shook her head. "No," she said, "I also want to think about our love. I don't want to become obsessed with sex all the time. I want to fall deeper in love with you."

Nodding, Luffy understood. "Got it." Truly, he had no problem with avoiding sex, but the fact that his navigator could harbor anguish bothered him the most. Her loving and lustful kiss comforted him. In fact, the kiss continued for several minutes. Her hands traced his sides and pulled him closer to her. This was a test or another tease. Either way, if she went any further, he would spring from his shorts. "Nami," he begged.

Without thinking, Nami continued kissing him. Maybe she should have resisted playing with a fire like this. This restriction she placed on herself enticed her even more than usual. "You save me every time," whispered the quivering woman. "I want to do it right now." She could blame her hormones, too.

"Okay," he agreed with a gulp. This sudden change in mood had to be a trick, but he could not resist. Her bra-less breasts yearned for him to touch them.

"Luffy?" shouted a familiar voice from outside the room.

Sweat dripped from Luffy's hair as he ignored the call and inched his hands closer to his fiancee's chest. Hot breath escaped his mouth until the door burst open. Without looking back, he finally groped Nami's breasts.

Nami jumped once she saw Garp in the doorway. She pleaded, "Ah! Luffy, stop!"

Now, from Monkey D. Garp's perspective, seeing Luffy on top of a screaming young woman definitely appeared sketchy. Quickly he yanked his grandson to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?" he boomed. Grabbing his fist with his opposite hand, he managed to hold himself back from punching the pirate. When he noticed that the woman had orange hair, his face remained red with rage. She must have been Nami. "Just because you're getting married doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want!"

Sitting up, Nami glanced down at the nearly unconscious Luffy. "It's fine," she sighed. He wasn't supposed to be there until the next day. In a daze, she looked at the towering older man. The blush deepened on her cheeks, she admitted, "He wasn't taking advantage of me. I just wanted him to stop when you got here."

"Oh," blinked Garp. He tightened his teeth. Not sure how to react, he picked his nose. "Nami, it's good to see you again. My grandson is a lot to handle."

Luffy jumped to his feet and balled his fists. "Jii-chan, I can touch Nami as much as she wants. She really wants me to have sex with her right now, so you have to get out," ordered the captain.

Before her boyfriend could say anything else, she forcefully punched him back to the ground. "My family is here, right? I'll let Sanji know that he has to set some other plates for the table," she smiled as she straightened her shirt and walked up to the Vice Admiral. "Thank you."

Without much warning, he embraced her. "I see you can put him in his place with your Fist of Love. I like you," Garp laughed.

Nami guarded her belly as he lifted her into the air. "I'm glad," she nervously chuckled. The Marine could not find out about her pregnancy yet, so she needed to have a talk with Luffy. "I'll get dressed and meet you all outside in the dining hall."

"Oh, okay," Garp said as he placed her on her feet. "Where's my Great-granddaughter? I'd like to see her."

"I think Sanji and Robin are with her around the kitchen down the hall."

Walking away, he looked over his shoulder to say, "Alright. I'll see you at dinner!"

Once Garp left the room, Nami turned to Luffy's twitching body. "We need to talk," she sighed for the tenth time that night.

* * *

Around the bustling table sat many people from Luffy and Nami's pasts. The captain sat on one end around his friends and family from Foosha Village, and the navigator sat on the opposite end - surrounded by her family and friends. Their crew awkwardly ate between both parties. Everyone shared smiles and laughs, but the Straw Hats nervously waited for Luffy to spill their giant secret.

The lovely navigator asked Sanji to only serve her virgin drinks so that she could keep up appearances, but the pending reveal ruined her appetite - including her thirst.

Earlier, Nami had cried when she saw Nojiko and Genzo. She had many stories to tell them, but by the number of people around her, she could hardly get out one. Nojiko did not seem to mind.

"Nami, you look a lot like I did when I was younger," commented Dandan from across the room.

Was that supposed to be a compliment? Nami's eye twitched. "Thank you."

Genzo shook Luffy's hand and grinned, "I trust you to take care of her. I knew this would happen some day."

Although he respected Nami's father-figure, Luffy hardly paid attention to Genzo as the captain glared at his grandfather. The old man held Mikan, so naturally, malice grew in Luffy's soul. Hopefully, Nami would come to her senses. They made a signal just in case they needed to ditch.

Cutting from the conversation once again, Nami furrowed her eyebrows to study Luffy. She squinted her eyes to repeat her silent message. "Don't tell anyone that I'm pregnant," she urged with a stern glare.

Nojiko fawned, "Oh, Nami, you and Luffy make such loving eyes at each other. You just can't take your eyes off of him, can you?"

"I could make those eyes at you, Nojiko-san!" shouted Sanji. When one door closes, another opens. Hearts filled his eyes.

Zoro yawned, "Ero-cook, shut up." He had finished his meal, and he wanted to wander off somewhere.

Usopp conspired with Chopper. "What kind of colors do you think I should use for the fireworks?" he whispered.

"Any color is fine," smiled the doctor. This would be the first wedding he ever witnessed. "Luffy will like anything."

Although Robin could read the tense situation of secrecy, she could also see that the love between her captain and navigator never faded from their eyes.

The two musicians plotted to play a song of some sort. Franky nodded at Brook as he strummed a few notes on his guitar. "I think that I should super take care of the lyrics," he noted.

Brook laughed, "Yohoho!" but then, sweat slid down his face once he realized that Franky would not laugh as well.

"Mikan looks a lot like you when you were this age, Luffy," Garp boasted as he cradled the small child in his arms. She reached up to his gray beard.

The Straw Hat captain's glared at how his daughter giggled in his grandfather's arms. Rubbing his bare chin, he wondered if he should try to grow a beard again.

Continuing, Garp boomed with laughter. "Earlier, I was surprised at how great of a dad you were with her. You've really grown up," he noted. Hopefully, they could repair their broken relationship over the next few days. For now, the proud grandfather awed at Mikan's potential. He could feel that she would be a great person one day. If he had it his way, she would not get involved in combat at all.

Luffy snarled as he tightened his teeth. He jumped at the moment to defend his fatherhood and his family. "Of course I'm a great Papa! And I'll be a great Papa when Nami has our," he began, but before the captain could finish, several of his crewmates tackled him to the floor.

Among them, Usopp covered his mouth. "Luffy," he loudly whispered, "You're not supposed to tell anybody. Nami's gonna get mad at you."

On the other side of the table, Nami sweat bullets. Running her fingers through her hair, she knew all along that Luffy would somehow spill everything before he finished eating. Fortunately, her friends stopped him in time, but he that would not stop him from proudly spouting his future fatherhood. Leaning over the table, she sighed. What would people say?

Nojiko placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder. "You look like you could use a drink, Nami," she commented on her grinding teeth and tight fists. So then, she grabbed the closest liquor bottle that she could and poured it into Nami's cup.

Lying her head on the surface of the table, Nami answered, "I can't drink." By the pit of her instincts, she confided in her sister. After all the planning, the navigator never expected that she would drop a hint about her condition. Quickly, she had to correct herself. "I have to think about the wedding, so that's why I don't want to drink a lot. By the way, it's still not going to happen for two more days."

"You're pregnant? Again? Nami?" Nojiko exclaimed.

Nami outed herself! Jumping up, the young woman gazed around at all the dropped jaws and wide eyes. Silence swept through the room. Her crew quietly braced for the verbal reaction of the group by tightening their posture. They would defend their friends no matter what happened at that point even if doing so meant they would have to fight Luffy's grandfather. They almost expected something like this to happen. Secrets and Straw Hats never worked out in the end anyway.

Then, Luffy, who sat at the other end, beamed a large grin towards her. He chuckled, "Yup, I put another baby inside her already."

Garp did not take long to chime in his opinion. "The more, the merrier!" he laughed from his gut.

The celebration resumed with added excitement. The pirate crew collectively let out a sigh of relief.

"Congratulations, you two!" Genzo cried out in joy as he placed a hand onto Nami's back. "I can feel the love between you."

Even though Nami inadvertently confessed her pregnancy, she glared at Luffy for confirming her condition. At least, everyone seemed to handle the news well. However, he was no longer at the end of the table. Searching around the room with her eyes alone, she yelped when she felt his rubbery arms lift her from the ground in a bridal carry. "Luffy!" she exclaimed.

"And if anybody messes with any of them, then I'm gonna beat you up!" the captain declared as he blew steam from his nose and ears.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

After dinner, Garp handed Mikan to Nojiko per her request. Even then, he had difficulty letting her go, but he needed to talk to his grandson. The Marine thoroughly understood the climate of his relationship with the pirate. He feared their connection would fade after the events of Marineford, so the call about Mikan pleasantly surprised Garp. He looked forward to raising her for the rest of his days, but certainly, he wanted to attempt to mend his conflicts with Luffy. But, how could he? He already let Ace - their family - die. The scene haunted him for the past two years.

He found the new father in a room a few doors down from Nami's. The green-haired swordsman, the blond chef, and the furry chimera held him down. Coby stood at a distance. Garp warned them that he wanted to talk to Luffy, so they helped facilitate a peaceful discussion. Sitting down at the small table in the center of the suite, he crossed his legs and nodded towards everyone.

His resentment caused a tinge of pain in the old man's chest. "You can let him go now," said Garp.

"I'm not gonna kill him," promised Luffy.

One of his friends with the long nose sighed, "You say that, but you had murder in your eyes at dinner."

"You'll ruin the wedding for Nami-san if there's a fight," said the blond smoker.

"Just don't do anything stupid without us, Luffy," warned the swordsman.

The reindeer frowned, "You promise, right?"

"Yeah, I can talk," he agreed once more.

Everyone left except for Coby.

"You can leave, too," advised Garp. Once the Monkeys were alone, he took a deep breath. "I know you're still mad at me. I don't like how things turned out. I still love you and Ace. I love Nami and Mikan now, too. But, Luffy, we're on opposite sides. That's how things have always been."

Luffy took a deep breath, too. When he exhaled, he yelled, "How can you say you love anybody? You let him die. You could have protected him if you really cared. How do I know you're not gonna give Mi-chan to the Marines?" No, he knew that his grandfather would never go that far, but at least, the captain did not immediately punch Garp when he claimed that he cared about them.

Closing his eyes, the patriarch nodded, "I would never do that, Luffy. I saved Ace from execution once, but he chose to be a pirate and break the laws I tried to teach you two boys. I knew you come and save him, and I thought you would get away, too. When Akainu killed Ace, I wanted to murder that bastard. My heart breaks every day because I miss Ace - my grandson." Cutting away from the conversation, his voice broke when he continued, "If only you two became Marines, then we would all be together. You two were strong, so you would have probably become Vice Admirals or even Admirals by now."

Luffy had never seen his grandfather cry before that moment. In fact, he had only ever comforted a few people in tears throughout his lifetime.

"I don't want that to happen again. I want Mikan to be safe. I don't want to fight her or any of my kids ever again," Garp pleaded as he bowed to Luffy on his knees. "Please forgive me, Luffy." He retired to become an Instructor, so he planned to keep a close eye on both Mikan and the future baby at Fusha Village.

Speechless, the pirate was not sure how to react. He observed his old man's head pressed against the wood floors. "O-Oi," stuttered Luffy. "Jii-chan, what're you doing?" However, then the thought struck him - what if Mikan had to fight Luffy? What if she became a Marine? He would be Wanted by the government until the day he died, so naturally, any Marine would try to stop him from pirating.

Garp kept his head down when he continued to beg, "Please, Luffy."

The sight of his grandfather groveling disturbed him. While he may have never directly looked up to him, Luffy figured that he would have put up a bigger fight. Maybe he rued the events of the war after all. Slowly, he nodded with tears falling from his eyes, "Okay." Luffy hardly held grudges, but he had been on high alert because Garp wanted to take Mikan away.

The grandfather and grandson would probably never become best friends. However, they could at least go back to the way things were - mutual disdain.

"Nami, will you forgive me as well?" asked Garp as he turned his head to look at the door.

Slowly, the door creaked open as the orange-haired woman stepped inside the room. "If Luffy forgives you, then I do, too," she frowned after catching sight of the tears falling from her lover's face. Closing the door behind her, she took a seat next to him.

Luffy's eyes widened as he noticed his future wife enter the room. "You were listening?" he asked as he wiped his eyes.

Nami nodded, "Yeah, of course." She balled up her fist. "I haven't decided what I want to do, Monkey-san."

Sitting up, Garp woefully nodded, "I understand, but know that I will take good care of her. I'll teach her everything I know, and I'll be gentle, too. It's your decision, though. You're her mother."

The day was approaching like a storm on the horizon, and she would have to make the right choice soon enough.

Then, the Marine got an idea. "I know! You can come with me, Nami - just for one year. Luffy's mother stayed for a year before she left, too," suggested Garp with a grin. He pointed to her belly. "You could have your other kid at Fuusha Village, too!"

"No!" Luffy answered before Nami processed the proposal. His face grew red as his brow immensely furrowed. "You can't take Nami away from me, too! She's my Nakama. She's the only family I'd have. I love her a lot, and I want to be with her forever. That's why we're gonna get married."

"That's for her to decide, right? Right, Luffy?" Garp asked.

Tears dropped to the floor from all corners of the room, so Nami knew that she probably could not properly make that kind of decision. Luffy did not remember his mother well. If Mikan left her, then she would probably know nothing about her mother. "I don't know what to do," she wept. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

"S-Sorry," apologized the Marine. He wiped his face and stood to his feet. "You're beautiful even when you cry, Nami, and your strength reminds me of my wife."

Hugging his arms around her body, Luffy protected his girlfriend. "You want to marry her, Jii-chan? You can't!"

"No," laughed Garp.

Nami cleared her face and pushed Luffy. "That's not what he's trying to say," she yelled. However, she had to wonder if Luffy's grandmother was still alive. "Your wife?"

Sweat dripped drown Garp's face. "She was murdered a long time ago, but I remember her like yesterday," he explained. Once he realized that he had stopped talking for a solid minute, he looked back at the couple. "Ah, I'll tell you about her another time." With that, he exited the room.

Luffy shrugged when his beloved navigator looked at him. "He never talked about my grandma before."

Nami lied her head on Luffy's shoulder. "I see. Thank you for talking to him."

"Yeah," he said without changing his facial expression.

Then, she remembered that her sister wanted to see her. "Oh, I'll see you later. Nojiko asked me to come to her room," explained Nami as she stood up to leave. "Take a bath, okay?"

"No," protested the captain.

"It's a bathhouse, so we're already paying for it with the wedding. Plus, the other guys were getting ready to go out there."

Reluctantly, he agreed.

* * *

"Who the hell is that?" exclaimed Nami as she ruffled her own frazzled hair.

A young kid slept on the bed behind them. "Shush," Nojiko urged as she covered Nami's mouth. "Promise not to get mad at me."

The navigator could not promise anything because she hardly knew who the brown-haired kid was. "I promise," Nami lied. "Now what the hell is going on, Nojiko?"

Sighing, the purple-haired woman knew that Nami had not truly calmed down, but she proceeded anyway. "A few years ago, this tall, strong man came to our island. He seemed polite and nice, so no one had any issues with him. He said he could only stay for a day while he ate a few meals."

"What does this have to do with the kid?" asked Nami. The corner of her mouth twitched as she lowered her brow.

Nojiko laughed, "Well, he mentioned Luffy, and so, immediately, the town lit up and asked him all sorts of questions. They wanted him to stay another night, so he did. On that second night, we talked all night. He was good at telling stories - better than you." She smiled.

Nami did not smile back, for slowly, she began to put together the pieces. She more closely analyzed the boy's face once she walked closer to him. Brushing back his hair, she recognized various facial features of his - his dark eyes, his freckles, all of him reminded her of the mysterious guest.

"After he left, I hoped that he would come back, but he said that he couldn't make any promises. A few weeks later, I got really sick, but apparently, I was just pregnant," Nojiko casually admitted.

"I see," responded Nami. Her sister only confirmed her suspicion. The initial shock had mostly faded from her jittery hands. "Ace." She could not tell the difference between this kid and Luffy's brother - other than their age difference.

Approaching them, she nodded. "I never got a chance to tell him. Blackbeard caught Ace by the time I knew that I was pregnant. I don't know how I would have told him." A wave a grief swept through her body. "Since Cobalt is the Pirate King's grandson, the government might try to execute him and-or me. I haven't even told Monkey-san yet."

"He won't do anything," Nami assured her. After the heart-to-heart that she shared with her future in-law, she trusted him. "It's okay, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know - why didn't you tell me that Luffy knocked you up? Plus, Marines know how to tap Mushi lines," Nojiko giggled as she held up a single finger to explain. "I'm sorry, though. I should have told you. I guess I just felt irresponsible? I didn't want you to look down on me."

"Me, too," replied the younger sister as she pointed towards herself. "I'm only twenty-one, and I already have a baby with another one on the way." Speaking of which, Nojiko should have had Mikan somewhere in her room. "Where is my kid?"

Nojiko pointed to the door, "Garp took her right before you came in here. He can't stay away from her - she's so cute. I wonder if he'd treat Cobalt the same way. He already said that he looks like Ace."

Nami nodded as she crossed her arms. "He does. I think he will want to get to know him once he knows they're related," she explained with a solemn smile. "Anyway, I'm going to go take a bath with Robin and Chopper. Do you want to come, too?"

"Sure," agreed the older sister.

* * *

Nami could hear Luffy complaining about baths from the other side of the hot springs. She comedically sighed and tried to relax. "Sorry, the water's kind of lukewarm. Pregnant women aren't supposed to be in hot springs for too long, so I asked them to cool it down a little. I still won't be able to stay long."

"It's fine. As long as you're feeling okay, I am happy as well," smiled Robin.

Chopper mused, "I'm excited to help you through this, Nami. No one ever asked me to help with their pregnancy back at the Drum Kingdom. I've never done anything like this." Hopefully, he could adeptly put his research to the test.

"I wonder what they're doing over there," said Nojiko as she looked towards the tall, wooden fence. Sanji could probably see him.

"Don't look try to look at my wife, Sanji!" commanded Luffy.

Again, Nami let out a sigh.

Suddenly a tall woman with long, dark hair entered the bath area. "Are you Nami?" she demanded. "Fight me like a real woman if you care about Luffy. He's mine." As she pointed down at Nami, she leaned back to turn her nose to the sky.

"What?" gasped the group of women plus Chopper.

Nami's eyebrow twitched. "You've gotta be kidding me," she moaned. This woman - she was Boa Hancock, right? While Nami had a decent amount of self-esteem regarding her looks, she wondered how in the world her captain chose her over such a beautiful woman. At least, that's how she saw the situation. Even Nami could appreciate her beauty. "I'm not going to fight you."

"What?" gasped Hancock.

Robin and Chopper emerged from the water to get into their respective fighting positions.

* * *

 **A/N: I was stressed last night because I knew I wouldn't be able to get this chapter out by then, but then I realized it was Thursday - not Friday. Anyway, I promise with a capital P that the next chapter will at least have some aspect of the wedding in it. I'm honestly not trying to drag it out too much.**

 **Also, about Cobalt... quite a few people requested that pairing. That was the only way I could see something like that working in my universe.**

 **As far as the ending goes, I see this story carrying on for another ten chapters at least. I might make a separate story.**

 **Someone asked about Mikan getting her own part or story. I definitely plan for that to happen. Most likely, it will be a spin-off story set 10 years in the future.**


	17. The Morning Of

**A/N: To those who saw that I plan on writing 10 more chapters for this story - I don't know that to be the case. Possibly, there will be fewer.**

* * *

 _ **The Morning Of**_

Nami turned to the two defensive members of her crew as she emerged from the water as well. She knew that night would not be peaceful or without conflict, and honestly, she expected worse to happen. Alas, the young night had time to present an infinite amount of difficulties. Combing her wet hair back with her fingers, Nami got a better look at the tall, beautiful woman with silky black hair. While the navigator stated that she would not fight Hancock, Nami would come to blows with her if she threatened her family.

"A g-goddess?" Nami's beauty shocked the Empress. She never had insecurities with her beauty, but Nami was definitely a worthy rival in the looks department. However, once she studied the pirate's curves, wavy hair, and confident upright stance, Boa trembled.

The orange-haired woman extended her arm to the side. "It's fine, everyone. I can handle this," Nami said as she stepped towards Hancock.

"What the hell?" Nojiko nervously laughed as she glanced around the area. Some insane woman just came into the bath area shouting at her sister. Maybe she should get Luffy's help.

"Oh, no," Hancock lamented. Nami nearly silenced her with her presence. Boa could picture a crown on her head. She felt the wave of regality radiate from the girl's glow. Her calm yet firm guidance shook the older woman to the core. The sensation could have brought her to her knees. Gulping down her wild thoughts, she expressed aloud, "She's a suitable pirate queen. This is worse than my nightmares."

Chopper yelled - maybe part of him wanted to get Luffy's attention, "Nami! You really shouldn't be fighting." He watched her proceed towards the imminent threat.

"We can handle this, Nami," assured Robin. She drew her crossed arms towards her body. If something happened to Nami's unborn child, then she would never forgive herself.

"We can talk inside," sighed Nami as she walked up to the towering Hancock. Sweat mixed with water as it slid down Nami's face - she wouldn't stand a chance against the Warlord. Chopper and Robin could probably take her, but if Hancock truly cared about Luffy, then she would avoid fighting them. After a drawn out staredown, Nami pressed her luck by attempting to intimidate the woman. Surprisingly, the woman covered her face a shrunk in place.

Hancock hugged her clothed chest.

Over the fence, Luffy peeked his head from the top. "Nami! What's going on?" he asked. Of course, he had heard the ostensible scene play out for a few moments. Chopper seemed distressed by his yelling, so that was reason enough to check in on what happened. However, he did not expect Nami's nude sex appeal to send him into a stupor. How long had it been since he had seen her naked? Then, he noticed someone else. "Oi, Hancock! What are you doing here?" he asked, snapping out of his erotic fantasies.

Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, and Brook poked their heads over the fence as well. Sanji's nose bled upon witnessing Nami's naked body, and he turned to stone after taking a glimpse at Boa. Brook fell backward with a nosebleed as well. The rest of the men silently watched what happened.

"Luffy!" Boa Hancock exclaimed like she had not prepared for that moment. She covered her blushing, red cheeks. "When can we get married?"

With a frown, Luffy retorted, "No! I'm not gonna marry you." Even though she initially asked him questions like that before he fully understood what marriage was, he knew then that he would only want to marry one person. Pointing to Nami, he declared, "I'm marrying her."

While his words broke Boa's heart and she staggered back, she mourned for a few moments before regaining her posture. "But, Luffy, we have something special. Remember?" she reminded him, but she noticed that he stared at Nami!

Immediately, Nami glared at Luffy. Although she trusted him, she wanted to believe the poor woman that he hurt, too. "What does she mean?" asked the true fiancee.

"I just hugged her! That's why she thinks we were supposed to get married I think, but we're just friends," he defended himself.

Sighing, the orange-haired woman put her faith in Luffy's words.

Breaking through her enamored trance, Hancock turned to Luffy. She could not properly look at him directly and keep a straight face since she could see his strong, wide shoulders. "L-Luffy," she began with a stutter. "Someone reported your wedding, so Marines are on their way. The world knows."

"But this is neutral territory," explained Robin. She darted her eyes towards Nami. Maybe they should leave, for her crew's safety surely mattered more than some ceremonial party. The archaeologist planned on protecting the new couple with her life.

Proceeding to the entrance, Nami looked back to Hancock and repeated, "Let's talk inside." Not wanting to leave her out there alone, Nami grabbed the snake princess and dragged her into the inn. "Come with me," she commanded. Of course, she could not leave her alone with Luffy - even if he showed no interest in her, Nami needed to keep them separated.

Still, severely confused, Nojiko glanced around the back area. "You're not gonna finish your bath?" she asked. Taking her hands, she splashed in the water.

"No," Nami sighed. "And it looks like I'm not gonna get any sleep either." She made eye contact with Luffy before she left.

"You're in trouble," snickered Usopp.

Looking around, the captain dropped down to the floor. "Me? What did I do?"

Franky disagreed, "He is super not in trouble."

"If two women are involved, there's a 100% chance that he's in trouble," explained Zoro.

"Yeah, what do you know about women anyway?" asked the sniper.

"When Ro-," Franky began but then he realized that Robin had his balls compromised. Her ready arms sprouted from his hips. "H-He might be in trouble. I don't know." She didn't want him to spill their secret by implying that he knew the nature of women.

* * *

Before getting dressed, Nami let go of Hancock. Then, upon entering the dining room once again, she noticed some strange man holding her daughter! His blond, curly locks hung in his face as he grinned at the young girl and gently tossed her up and down. "Ack! Who are you?" shouted Nami through tightened teeth. She strode over to the mysterious man. When he turned to her, she noticed his large, dark scar.

Robin held Nami back. "That's Sabo - Luffy's brother," she smiled.

"Oh," laughed the young woman. She dropped her tense shoulders and loosened her fists.

Caught up in contemplating Luffy's fatherhood, he still managed to acknowledge the mother with a nod. "My little brother is a dad," he mused with wide eyes.

Koala made sure he said something else, she stepped forward and jabbed him in the side with her fist. "Say something else!" she growled. Turning to Nami, she grinned. "I'm Koala. Nice to meet you." The female revolutionary shook hands and exchanged greetings with Nami.

Sabo stopped tossing Mikan and properly looked at Nami. "Woah, you're the girl that Luffy is marrying - Nami, right? It's a pleasure. You're even more beautiful in person than you are in your wanted pictures."

Crossing her arms, Koala thought, "You didn't have to go overboard with the compliments, but whatever."

"He might marry me," Hancock interjected.

Sweat slid down Sabo's temple. "Oh," he muttered. Looking at Mikan, her black-brown hair had a similar sheen to Hancock's. "Are you the mo-?" he began to ask until he got a better look at Nami's brown eyes and round face structure. "Ah, my apologies. You're definitely the mother, Nami." The corners of his mouth nervously twitched into a smile.

Before Nami could express her annoyance, Hancock's shrill squeal rang from behind her causing the proud mother to jump. Luffy had emerged from the bath area with nothing but a towel around his waist. Rolling her eyes, she turned to him. Was he trying to get back at her for revealing her nude body to him? No, that would not be like Luffy. However, she bit her lower lip. Regardless of what his intentions may have been, he managed to intrigue her.

"Am I in trouble, Nami?" he whined. Then, the captain caught sight of Sabo! Screaming in a drawn out howl, Luffy exclaimed with a grin, "Oh! Sabo! What are you doing here? And you met Mikan - my daughter. She's great, right?" He chuckled when he hugged his brother. "I put another baby inside Nami, too."

Sabo gasped, "What? How did this happen?" Was he already a father when they met in Dressrosa? That must have been the case since they reunited a few months ago.

"We did sex lots of times," grinned Luffy.

Sabo's eyes widened as a smile developed on his face. "Woah, my little brother is a man," he laughed. Cradling Mikan to his chest, he sighed. She giggled and reached up to his golden locks. Her reddish brown eyes sparkled. He mused over his good fortune.

Koala laughed to herself upon watching the brothers reunite once again. To her, Sabo always seemed like a different person when he talked about his younger brother. While he had an easy-going personality overall, he would become completely lax when thinking about his brother. When they heard about the wedding, he ecstatically talked about the event until they arrived.

Nami smiled despite the fact that Luffy would literally not shut up about their sex life. "Nice to finally meet you, Sabo-kun," she nodded. However, since the brother talked to Luffy, he did not respond.

"Sabo, she's talking to you," complained Koala. Glancing at Nami, she apologized, "Sorry, he's usually more polite than this."

"Ah, you're lucky. Luffy is never polite," Nami responded as she placed a hand on Koala's shoulder.

The two ladies shared a laugh.

Nami had to get down to business, so when others entered the dining room, she planned to make an announcement. Standing at the head of the table, she cleared her throat. "Since the masses found out about our wedding, I have decided to move it to tomorrow. That way, we can have more leeway to leave. Mikan should be safe since no one knows that she's related to Luffy. If they do know, then we have a mole on our hands," she explained. Of course, she tried not to look at Boa Hancock even though she was a Warlord with an insane crush on her fiance.

Luckily, Garp, Coby, and Helmeppo had left for the time being, so they could discuss their plan.

The crew suggested Coup de Burst for a last ditch escape if the Marines decided to swarm the area. They devised dozens of plans until Garp entered the room once again. Sabo and Luffy had barely given Nami their attention.

With a glow in his eyes, Garp proudly looked over the two boys with a smile. At least, Luffy had one of his brothers with him. He grinned seeing the smiles of his family. Nami's presence alone pleased him as well. He noted how much his family grew over the past several years since his grandson came into the world. Apparently, it would grow even more with the addition of Luffy's new child. However, he had already expressed his doubt to Coby and Helmeppo that Luffy would give up his daughter without a fight.

Luffy was more like Garp in that he would never let go of his family even if relinquishing them was the safest decision. Dragon knew that raising Luffy himself would pose a threat to both his lover and his entire family, so he left his only son to the Vice Admiral Garp. On the other hand, Luffy would most likely try to keep Mikan with him as long as possible.

"Can I hold her, Luffy?" requested Coby as he approached his old friend. The future Pirate King's daughter must have a big future ahead of her. He hoped that they would never have to fight. For all he knew, she could join the Marines one day.

With a nod, the captain pat Sabo on the back. "Yeah, that's fine," he said before switching back to his conversation with his brother. "She can crawl now, too. When are you gonna get married?"

Jumping at the thought, the blond revolutionary looked over at Koala across the room. She didn't hear the question, so Sabo let out a sigh of relief. "Luffy, it's not that simple. I'm not like you - I can't just ask someone to marry me," he whispered. While he definitely harbored romantic feeling towards his comrade, he was not sure how to take the next step in initiating a romantic relationship. He would never admit that to his little brother!

Luffy had looked at Koala the same time Sabo did. "You want to marry Koala? I can ask her if you want," stated the pirate.

"No! Luffy!" shouted Sabo as he covered Luffy's mouth. Tears waterfalled from his eyes. He would be lucky if Luffy could hold off for the night.

On the other side of the room, Koala conversed with Nami about all the impossible antics Sabo and Luffy experienced with them. They had a lot in common with how they handled their men. "I swear that he only uses his head when he's fighting," complained the navigator. "But, surprisingly, he's been a good father."

Koala's face reddened. She could relate to Nami on everything except for that. However, Sabo would probably be a good parent. "Yeah," she agreed regardless with a slight frown. Maybe one day they could have a child or two, but she shouldn't think about things like that for her future with her friend. Their relationship was still a friendship, so at that point, she felt that she was overthinking the situation.

Cobalt had followed Garp into the dining room. He rubbed his eyes when he looked around the room. His eyes watered when he did not see his mother. Instead, he saw mostly unfamiliar faces. "Mommy?" he called.

Luffy and Sabo's eyes widened as they gandered at the child that had wandered into the room. His freckles, shaggy brown hair and slightly droopy eyes evoked memories of their dear brother Ace. With a harmonious howl, the approached the cowering young boy.

Tears bubbled from Luffy's eyes when he exclaimed, "Is that Ace?"

"M-Maybe he got reincarnated," suggested Sabo as he stepped closer to the kid.

Koala sighed. Obviously, if he had such a striking resemblance to their brother, then he would most likely be his son. However, she decided not to say anything.

"It's just a coincidence," protested Nami.

Garp added, "Yup, he's just Nojiko's daughter."

When Nojiko entered the room, she answered, "Cobalt is Ace's son as well." Even though Marines stood among them, she decided to follow the character of her mother - Bellemere. While Cobalt's biological father hardly mattered, Ace was a man worthy of the title, so she disclosed that information despite the costs.

"What?" shouted everyone in the room.

"Nojiko, why didn't you just tell me?" asked Garp.

With a frown, the woman responded, "I want him to be safe, but Nami said I can trust you."

Running to his mother, Cobalt cowered behind her. "Mommy," he whined.

"Cobalt, do you want to join my crew?" asked the pirate captain.

"No!" responded Cobalt. The tall adults around him intimidated him.

"I'm so happy!" celebrated Luffy as he hugged the kid.

"I feel like I'm meeting Ace again," Sabo said as he pat the kid on the head.

Garp nodded, "I'll protect him, and I'll let you know if anyone gets wind of his existence."

With that, the room filled with glowing smiles.

Meanwhile, Hancock experienced an existential crisis. Luffy had a kid, and Nami would have his second child in the coming months? What should the Pirate Empress do? She had been thinking about her potential plan as the events transpired in the dining room. Finally, she pointed at Nami - looking down at her, "You, let's make a deal," she declared with gusto.

"A plan?" responded the navigator. What could this be about? She crossed her arms and sauntered over to the corner of the room where Hancock stood.

The Warlord frowned and bent back like she had earlier that evening. "Graciously, I would be open to share Luffy with you," she offered.

Before Nami could reply with disgust, Luffy jumped into the conversation. "I'm marrying Nami because I love her. She's the only one I'll ever love, so I can't marry you, too."

In a desperate attempt to find reconciliation, Hancock stood up straight. "When you have your second child, Nami," she began once she looked her opponent in the eyes, "I want to fight you for his hand in marriage."

Luffy would have responded, but this time, his beloved navigator stretched her arm to block him. Furrowing her eyes, she lowered her head and glared up at Hancock. "Okay," she agreed. "I'll fight you in several months."

"Nami!" exclaimed Luffy. However, he did not want to express a lack of confidence in Nami's strength, so he trusted her to defeat Hancock one day. Although the snake princess was his friend, he would always support his future wife.

Looking around the bustling area, Nami wondered, "What's the point of partying late if I can't drink?" As she sat and pretended like she could carry a proper conversation, she slowly fell asleep in her seat. Luffy noticed that she had passed out, so he carried her to her room for her to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next day, Nami sat in her bridal suite dressed in a white kimono that she hardly knew how to wear. She tried to get over the fact that the night before, she sleepwalked into Garp's bed. He snores just like Luffy, so she got confused. Of course, nothing happened once she realized it was Monkey D. Garp, but she couldn't get the mistake out of her head!

She had ruffled her hair several times that morning, and so Robin had to come through and fix it several times as well.

Nojiko kept laughing at her sister's bout of misery even after tears welled up in the corners of the blushing bride's eyes. "You're overreacting. If you didn't do anything, then you have nothing to be ashamed of," she said with an embrace.

"Okay," sniffed Nami. Looking around the room, she wondered why she allowed Hancock and Tashigi to accompany her while she endured such a and the rest of the G-5 arrived sometime after Nami fell asleep. They claimed to have other business on that island, but they stopped to monitor her wedding. However, Nami graciously allowed all these guests to attend the wedding.

The swordswoman decided that she could separate her social life and work life for the time being. She complimented the bride. "You look amazing," smiled Tashigi. Her heart felt light when she saw the elaborate custom wedding kimono. She could see the love in her eyes. Why did she suddenly think of her awkward encounter with Zoro from last night right after thinking about love?!

Hancock crossed her legs and quietly studied Nami's profile. With a smirk, she noted how the dress hardly fit around her waist, but perhaps, that was because of her pregnancy. At an instant, Hancock sulked in her seat. No matter how she looked at the situation, she felt like Nami beat her in every way.

Looking out the window that overlooked the wedding guests, Nami wondered why there were hardly any people in the chairs. How naive could she be to think that her wedding day would go on flawlessly? She was supposed to walk down the aisle of the courtyard in an hour. The innkeeper promised that the only deviation from her ideal wedding would be the kimono attire and the fact that the only venue was a bathhouse inn!

While most women would have probably cried, Nami growled, "Where is my crew? Where is Luffy?"

Nojiko ran to the window to close the curtains. "You're not supposed to look for your groom. Don't people say it's bad luck?" she nervously laughed.

"Oh, Nami, you should think about what you will say when you get up there," Robin suggested.

Nami narrowed her eyes. She looked around the room and studied everyone's faces. Something was going on and no one was telling her the truth. Robin and Nojiko avoided eye contact. Did she have to calm down before anyone would tell her the truth? Maybe she just had cold feet.

Sweat collected on Robin's forehead as she frowned. Mikan was missing, and she knew that if Nami got any hint that something was drastic had happened, then she would start to throw tables. The archaeologist had to lie or at least bend the truth. "Luffy overslept, and we have no idea when he will be ready, so they announced that the wedding will be delayed an hour or so," she partially lied. Luffy did oversleep, but that was not the issue.

Lifting an eyebrow, Nami sighed and laughed, "Oh, okay. I'm fine with that, guys. Luffy will be Luffy. I wouldn't marry him if I didn't know that." She knew exactly who could calm her residual nervous energy. "Where is Mikan?" asked Nami. "I want to hold her before I go down there."

Nojiko coolly placed a hand on her hip and said, "She's with your second lover, Garp." She teased and stuck her tongue out.

Nami teared up once again, "Nojiko, don't call him that! I didn't even touch him and vice versa!"

Tashigi and Hancock were not completely sure about the sense of humor bouncing around the room.

* * *

"Mikan!" shouted Luffy as he ran through the village. He was not accustomed to running wearing something as bulky as a wedding kimono. The fact that Nami would literally kill him for being late and losing their daughter did not bother him as much as the possibility of losing his only daughter! Crying, he paced faster because surely, that would mean that he would find her faster. Suddenly, he collided into his grandfather.

Garp flared his nostrils as he looked down at his grandson.

The captain knew that he would receive a ton of pressure on top fo his guilt. Squinting his eyes, he braced himself. Even though all the men in his crew slept in the same room, none of them saw her disappear, but the conditions didn't matter at that point. He felt that he deserved whatever punishment his grandfather decided to give to him. However, moments passed and nothing happened. "I have to keep looking for her," Luffy cried. "Maybe you should take her since I can't even watch her."

"Luffy," said Garp. "You'll give her to me if you feel like it. Don't give up on being her father because someone took her. You need to believe that she can survive anything." He made this speech without making eye contact because a tightness in his chest made it difficult for him to let Luffy decide what was best for Mikan. He knew Monkey babies were a lot stronger and tenacious than most infants. She would always be fine, and his grandson needed to know that.

Luffy's tears dried. He nodded. Suddenly, he felt guilty for doubting his daughter. Still, he needed to look for her. "Thanks," he muttered before he turned around to cut through the dark alleyway.

Monkey D. Garp followed him until a dark, cloaked figure dropped down from the top of the building. "D-Dragon!" he shouted as his eyes widened. The tattooed man covered his mouth before he could properly finish that exclamation.

"What do you think you're doing?" scolded Dragon. Garp knew that he wanted to keep his identity secret. He held a small child in his other arm.

Getting into a fighting stance, Luffy placed his thumb into his mouth - prepared to shift gears. "Did you take Mi-chan?" he asked. His face reddened, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I saved her," Dragon tersely replied. He handed the child to his son although the revolutionary knew that Luffy might not take his word. "Someone that worked at the inn stole her. She seems to be fine." Would that be the last time he held her?

Luffy slowly dropped his guard. "Oh," he replied. "Thanks, Tou-chan." Holding his daughter made him a lot happier. He grinned.

"Tou-san, did you tell him that he's my son after I specifically told you not to?" Dragon snapped as he turned back to his father.

Garp picked his nose. "It slipped out." They had only briefly discussed him at Water 7, but he figured it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Are you here to see my wedding?" asked Luffy as he raised Mikan above him.

Steaming from the top of his head, Dragon pulled his hood further down to cover his eyes. Grunting, he responded, "Yeah, but I'll watch from afar."

"Oh, okay," nodded Luffy. He was simply curious, but truly, it did not matter whether or not his father came to his wedding. They did not have much of a relationship, and he probably had his reasons for keeping his distance.

"Luffy," Dragon began before gaining his son's attention. "If I were you, I'd give Mikan to Tou-san."

The pirate captain frowned. Luffy wasn't sure what to make of his father's remarks. Instead of responding, he gazed up at his beautiful daughter. Tears poured from his eyes once again. While he knew pirates faced danger on a daily basis, he never wanted to let her out of his sight again. Her smile lit up his world, and he loved her. She cheered in his hands and waved her arms around.

Garp stood against the wall as he observed his lineage. Closing his eyes, he said, "He'll make his own decision no matter what we say, Dragon."

"I know that," Dragon scoffed at his father. "Luffy, the world is dangerous, and the government has placed you on a high priority to catch and execute. All I can do is tell you my advice, but you are the one who will make the decision for your daughter. I apologize for not being able to help you with her. Leaving you with Tou-san was a difficult decision I had to make for your safety."

His paranoia grew as he stood in the dark remote alleyway. Even then, he wanted to avoid associating his grandchild with the most wanted man in the world. Glancing at Mikan's wide, curious eyes, Dragon flashed a sly grin. She giggled in return.

"She's really cute, right?" asked Luffy as he lowered his hat to shadow his eyes. "I never thought about being a papa. Then, when I met Mikan, I was really happy. I can't protect her if she goes with Jii-chan, but if that's what I hafta do to keep her safe, then I'll let her go. I don't want to lose her again." With each word, he paused. He never had such difficulty saying anything in his life.

* * *

 **A/N: See the wedding kinda began!**

 **Late Head Canon Warning: Dragon calls Garp - Tou-san.**

 **Please don't take the Garp and Nami moment seriously. It was a joke.**

 **Also, I might change the title and first chapter.**


	18. Why Can't We Have a Normal Wedding?

**A/N: I have some personal issues going on right now, and as much as I'd like to update this story regularly and have every chapter super action-packed, I want this part to be amazing. With tragedies occurring in real life, I have difficulty writing something that should be romantic and funny and happy.**

 **I love you all, and I will continue this when I am ready. That may be next week, or it may be the week after.**

* * *

 _ **Why Can't we Have a Normal Wedding?**_

Dragon could tell that Luffy was having difficulty making his decision, but he needed to leave before anyone saw them together. He would never be able to stay and be a parent to his son. Although Luffy was his own wanted man at that point, the last thing Dragon wanted to do was endanger his son and granddaughter. "Congratulations, Luffy. She's pretty and so is Nami," he smiled as softly as he could.

"Tou-chan," Luffy began. "Let's meet again."

Quite some time had passed since he had the opportunity to pat his son's spiky, black hair, so he did. The moment saddened him. He needed to leave. Although he enjoyed hearing Luffy calling him "tou-chan" for the first time, the sudden familiarity worried him. Taking one more look at his granddaughter, he sighed. He never expected his son to have a kid at such a young age. "I started having sex when I was about your age. Your mom is the only person I ever did it with."

"Yeah, I really like doing it. I really love Nami, too."

Sweat built up on Garp's brow before he looked over his shoulder at more people passing the alley. "Okay, let's go back, Luffy," advised the Marine.

Nodding, Luffy stepped towards the lit main pathway through the village. Looking back, he said, "Oh! Tou-chan, I'm having another kid." However, his father had already left the area. The captain shrugged, for he figured that Dragon would find out later. He needed to leave to his wedding!

Mikan gnawed at Luffy's arms. She liked the rubbery feeling on her sore gums. As she chewed on him, she wondered who all these new people were. That dark man with the quiet voice had put her to sleep. Then, the big man with the loud voice made her giggle. However, her father with the squishy body made her feel comfortable, too. Was the world filled with many different kinds of people? Too much thinking would make her fall asleep, so she tried her best to keep her eyes open so that she could see any interesting thing that might happen.

"Coby," shouted Garp into the baby den den mushi on his wrist. "We captured our target. Gather everyone back to the bathhouse immediately!" He wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible so that few Marines would reach the island in time. He assumed that there were already some around the coast of the island.

Nami was probably already pissed about their lateness.

Garp's eyebrow twitched. Right, she snuck into his bed last night. What was that all about? And was she naked? Decades had passed since he saw a naked woman like that. Steam blew from his nose. Shifting his thoughts, he fondly remembered his late wife. "Oh, Bubble, I wish you could see our family now," thought the Vice Admiral as he ran across town.

* * *

Nami laughed at whatever joke that Tashigi had just shared. "Zoro doesn't know how to act around most girls, but I think he especially acts differently around you from what I've heard. Maybe it's because you both like swords."

Boa Hancock excitedly sat up in her seat. "What about Luffy and me? Does he act differently around me?" she smiled as she asked.

Sweat slid down Nami's temple for the tenth time that day. She sighed, "Sure, sure! I guess you could say that, but he's still getting married to me today." Speaking of wedding, all the clocks from the room had left. Judging by the sun, she assumed they were running about an hour late, and she expected that to happen. "Let me just peek out the window just in case other people came."

Koala had pulled aside Robin and Nojiko, but at that point, they had all returned. She needed to tell them that she heard Luffy found Mikan, so most of the guest were heading back to the venue. Everyone could relax.

The female revolutionary had already fallen in love with Nami. She was perfect for Luffy. Although she only knew about him through Sabo's stories, she felt familiar enough to understand his character. "Nami, you look beautiful," she cried as she covered her mouth.

"Thank you, Koala. I hope I don't have to fight anyone today. It'd be a shame to get blood on this kimono," laughed Nami. She approached the window. "Nobody's down there! Are you kidding me? I just see a couple Marines and an old man I don't even know! What the hell is going on?" Storming across the room to the door, she watched as everyone stepped aside. The emotional rollercoaster known as Nami made her way down three flights of stairs.

The rest of the women chased after her.

"Nami," Nojiko shouted, "Uh, calm down, you shouldn't stress yourself out this much."

Her sister replied, "Don't worry, I'll feel a lot better when I murder someone."

Robin chased down her navigator. "You need to be careful when you're going down the stairs."

"Yeah, I'm being super careful," she smiled.

Tashigi didn't know what to say, so she jumped in front of Nami and ran before her so that she didn't fall.

Nami appreciated the gesture.

With a giant blush, Hancock suggested, "Well, maybe Luffy got cold feet because he wants to marry me instead."

"That's not gonna happen!" growled the bride. "I'll kill him before he gets a chance to marry anybody else."

Koala stayed behind for a moment. "Sabo, she's coming down to the courtyard. Alert everybody, okay?"

When Nami reached the large garden of a courtyard, Brook sang some jazzy song on stage per the request of one of the uninvited guests. Sakura petals floated around the area. A bamboo fountain filled with water before hitting the rock below it. How could anyone be as high-strung as the bride? She could not think straight as she ran up to the stage and kicked over the mic. "Where is Luffy?" she yelled. Pregnancy hormones boiled her blood beyond belief.

Brook cowered and hid his face with his boney hands. "You look lovely, Nami," he noted. The musician eyed the outline of her body. Although the kimono bound her breasts, he had a much larger interest in something else. "May I see your panties?" That could also serve as a distraction for his dear captain to come back in time.

Nami waved Brook around the stage until she caught sight of a bright green haired onlooker. His hair color was too electric to be Zoro, and he had a mullet. As she trudged up to him, she noted how tall he was. Making eye contact, she asked, "Who are you?"

"N-Nami-sama," he stuttered, and after a few minutes, he continued, "I'm so happy right now."

Confused, the bride tilted her head. "What?"

"Oh, I'm Bartolomeo! I can't believe I made it to your wedding, Nami-sama. I don't think the rest of the Straw Hat fleet can get here, but I guess I got here on time!"

Looking around, Nami pointed to herself. "How do you know me?" she asked, but then, she remembered some of her crew mates mention the Straw Hat Fleet that Luffy built in Dressrosa. Trying hard to remember Luffy's stories, she recalled him talk about that character with the funny accent. "Oh, right, Bartolomeo," sighed Nami as she looked at his crew that followed him.

"Can we stay? We brought a gift for you, the bride," said the pirate before he pointed to a treasure chest. "We put together as much treasure as we could for you. I know how much you like money."

Nami cheered, "Of course, you can stay! Have a seat." The sight of gold lifted her mood.

However, she needed to get down to business, so the navigator marched to the door that led to the main building over the inn. However, when she opened the sliding door, she collided with a tall, dark man. When she fell back, Trafalgar Law caught Nami by the wrist.

"Nami-ya," muttered Law as he pulled the young woman up to her feet. "Where is Straw Hat-ya? I need to talk to him." No one told him that Luffy and Nami were getting married, but that hardly mattered. He wanted to show his respect to his ally.

Brushing off her dress, Nami smiled, "Oh, Law, you came. We didn't have a chance to invite our friends."

Law scoffed, "Tch." He wouldn't call them friends, but he reserved that term for his crew.

"You two should meet our daughter," bragged Nami. She paused to continue as all the pirates shouted in disbelief. "I'll tell you how it happened." Walking over to the altar, everybody else took a seat to hear her stories.

Bartolomeo cheered with excitement while Law scoffed again - he knew how babies were made.

Koala tensed up as she looked back at the door. Hopefully, the guys would get there soon.

* * *

As Luffy ran down the streets of the town, he caught up with the rest of his crew. He knew that he couldn't run too fast since he held Mikan. She slept peacefully in his arms with her thumb in her mouth. "You're the cutest, Mikan!" shouted Luffy. How much longer did they have with each other?

"Luffy," started Usopp as he ran alongside his friend. "Did you pick a best man yet?" He had assumed that Luffy would immediately choose him, so when he saw him think about the question, the sniper's drew back. They were the closest in age, and he thought they were best friends! They had been through a lot together.

However, the situation was a lot less complicated for Luffy. He simply didn't understand the question. "I don't know what that is."

"It's the person that stands closest to you when you get married," explained Sanji. "You have to let me be the best man because they get to be close to the Maid of Honor. I want to be with Robin!" On top of his stated motivations, he may have felt some guilt over acting as an obstacle to Luffy's relationship.

Zoro rivaled Sanji for the sake of competition, or perhaps, he wanted the prime spot next to Luffy because of their coveted bond as the literal first mate and captain. "Luffy, don't fall for this stuff that the shitty cook feeds you. He has to cook anyway because he spent all morning looking for Mikan."

Chopper thought about the situation, and he wasn't sure what the position of best man entailed. The doctor just wanted the entire wedding to work out for Nami and Luffy. For all he knew, Nami would ask him to be on her side. "Whatever you want is fine, Luffy. I want to hold Mikan when we're up there, though."

Franky decided that he did not mind being a spectator as well. He wanted to do whatever the father figure or big brother figure would have done at a wedding, but apparently, that Genzo guy took that role for Nami, and Garp took that role for Luffy. "Just let me know if there's anything you need me to do, and I'll do it."

"Hm," Luffy thought aloud. "What about you, Sabo?"

Finally, Sabo caught up with everyone as they discussed the details. He ran alongside Luffy. "It's fine," he promised. "These guys are your Nakama, so one of them should be your best man. I'm just your brother, and I think this is something that you would ask your friends." Although they were friends as well, he wanted to respect his little brother's decision regardless.

Thinking the situation over, Luffy realized that he couldn't decide on any of his friends, so he shrugged, "Just draw straws. I guess. It doesn't matter to me." Running ahead, he knew for sure that he needed to hurry to Nami.

* * *

Nami held up a finger to explain the conditions of the island she lived. "I stayed there for one year, and for every year that passed in there, one day passed out here. My crew hardly even missed us," she said with a smile. However, she kept one eye on the door just in case her lover came barging through it. Sweat coated her forehead once again. What if something happened to Mikan?

More of their friends showed up to the wedding. Parts of the Mink Tribe and their samurai friends managed to reach the venue before Luffy did. Other members of the Straw Hat fleet arrived as well. Half an hour may have passed while they waited for Captain Luffy to arrive.

The senior woman that helped organize the wedding entered the courtyard with a cane. Marching down the aisle, she stopped at the altar to talk to the bride to be. "Unwed mother," she began, "where is your future husband? We will have to charge extra if he's any later."

"I'm not paying for it," Nami smirked as she crossed her arms.

Brook had switched over to a more energetic genre of music. Strumming his electric guitar, he sang a happy and light hearted melody about love.

Although the music calmed her, Nami wanted to punch the next person she saw.

Then, charging through the double doors, Luffy protected his daughters head and ears and jumped down the short flight of stairs to land on the grassy courtyard. "Nami!" he shouted. "I found Mikan!"

"You what?" Nami turned back to the area where she heard her captain's voice - prepared to punch him to the next dimension. Did he say that he found her? Tightening her fist, she stopped in her place when her heart beat loudly enough to break her concentration. Luffy's black and white kimono. Any white part on his outfit had some sort of dirty stain on it, but those details hardly bothered her. Red covered her cheeks as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

Nami would love her husband until the end of time.

Not many thoughts ran through Luffy's head once he caught sight of Nami. His eyes nearly jumped from his head. "AMAZING!" he exclaimed in his signature howl. Hearts filled his eyes as he gazed at her sparkly white kimono and wavy hair. He couldn't put those thoughts into words, but he simply knew that he couldn't wait to marry her. Jumping in place, he cheered, "Let's get married!"

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize again for this chapter being so short.**


End file.
